Blood Soul :Revive The Beginning of Caos
by NanaharaSaya16
Summary: 50 años después del ataque, el mundo de esa era es azotado por la amenaza Noise. 50 años de lucha y la población humana ha descendido a 60%, las antiguas Teigus no son rival para tal enemigo, solo las reliquias, antiguos artefactos poderosos y con usuarios ya entrelazados a sus destinos, Nadeshiko, hija de Saya y Fumito heredera el Gungnir de su madre, con ello el Caos ha empezado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy, pero muy bien, y como ven he vuelto, ¡Yey!, se que dije que iba a sacar la continuación de **La Tragedia Inminente** en enero de 2018 pero hubo unos problemas con la trama que no me gustaron o simplemente se salían de lo que quería yo contar, pero henos aquí yatodo listo para iniciar el inicio de la saga **Blood Soul** , asi es será llevara el nombre de Blood dando a entender su lado oscuro y mas tétrico tal y como Blood C, espero les guste en verdad, ya que serán varias temporadas con muchas mini historias que espero les guste y debo de decir que varias mini historias tienen lugar en medio de las temporadas o algunas están situadas mas en el pasado de algunas temporadas que incluso dan pie a las mismas. Esta historia tiene en lo principal mucho gore y situaciones en verdad "desagradable" yo como amante del gore, ya tengo resistencia al gore por lo que incluso puedo comer mientras destripan a alguien (película, serie, claro esta XD), asi que si no eres fanatico del gore, o no lo toleras por ciertas razones, te recomiendo saltarte las escenas gore, porque en verdad las hice algo explicitas, asi que sin mas que decir, espero les guste el inicio de **Blood Soul.**

Los personajes que aparecen pertenecen al creador de Blood C y Saint Seiya, algunas armas y hechos a futuro pertenecen a los creadores de Dramatical Murder, Senki Zesshou Symphogear y Akame Ga Kill, mientras que otros OC son mi propia creación, los autores antes mencionados **son** la inspiración y las referencias en **Blood Soul.**

Capítulo 1.-DESPERTAR

El sonido del agua siendo convertida en burbujas llego a sus pequeños oídos parecía que solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas mientras escuchaba el mismo sonido una y otra vez, en su mente la imagen de los hechos ocurridos llego como un fuerte torbellino de malos y horribles recuerdos, sus amados padres siendo asesinados por lo que deberían ser sus verdaderos familiares, ella se movió inquieta en aquella gran cúpula de agua en donde la habían dejado aquel hombre extraño que la tomo y la alejo de su madre su amada madre, la cual la protegió hasta el final, su amado padre la sangre y los gritos de su madre llegaron con fuerza su cabeza la lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus pequeños parpados, el fuego y las risas horribles de aquellos seres, aquellos no eran humanos, no lo eran, por nada del mundo ahora entendía porque su abuelito, el único y verdadero abuelo que conoció en sus 5 años de vida serio y frio pero una gran persona para ella como niña, le dolió mucho cuando se enteró de que no era su abuelo de verdad pero le dolió más que no haya respondido al llamado de su madre cuando ocurrió aquello, la imagen de su abuelito Hades, la de sus tíos la de su hermana mayor le dolieron mucho porque ellos, temía que hubieran sido asesinados también, en eso de nuevo el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres llego como balde agua fría incluso sintió como la sangre hasta sentía como la cabeza de su padre estaba en sus manos, abrió los ojos del susto y quiso pegar un grito pero cuando lo trato se estaba ahogando estaba perdiendo el aire muy rápido ella golpeo aquella cúpula donde la metieron cuando sus ojitos trataron de buscar aquel hombre ya no estaba se había ido la había dejado el miedo y el pánico la inundo su pechito bajaba y subía desmesuradamente, con sus pequeños puñitos golpeaba la cúpula dura, pero le era imposible salir a este paso ella moriría y no vería a sus padres, no podría buscar a su abuelito y ver si estaba bien, su corazoncito se rompió en mil pedazos ante ese solo pensamiento de que eso pudiera pasar ella continuo golpeando el cristal una y otra vez pero ya no tenía fuerzas sentía que la vida se le iba ,sus ojitos de color azul fuerte como la noche se nublaron y ella se detuvo y estaba comenzando a cerrar sus parpados la culpa, el enojo y la tristeza invadieron su pequeño cuerpo de forma fea y horrible como si fueran miles de dagas las que la atravesaban como a su papá como su madre

-No….-articulo la pequeña Nadeshiko mientras sentía como su vida se le iba mientras se ahogaba y nadie podía ayudarla mucho menos escucharla, si iba a morir que fuera junto a su madre y padre, tan siquiera eso, quería abrazar los cuerpos de sus padres con sus bracitos pero ni eso podía…..-Mamá…papá

En ese momento una luz brillo con intensidad cuando la pequeña había cerrado sus ojos y en eso la cúpula se abrió y dejo caer toda el agua y la pequeña cayo con la misma al frio y pedregoso suelo al caer sintió como partes de roca se le incrustaron en el cuerpecito y ella escupió el agua feamente incluso sangre de su boquita salió, y comenzó a llorar del dolor, llamo a su mamá y papá pero bien sabía que ya no iban a venir más, ya no más, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando en el suelo empedrado y con rocas filosas solo que se cayó cuando ya no tuvo fuerzas, ella se levantó quedando de rodillas hipando en el proceso y vio que efectivamente estaba totalmente lastimada y de gravedad la sangre escurría, ella vio una de las puntas de las rocas clavada una en su bracito y las otras en sus piernitas, ella vio con horror como la sangre se ponía de un color feo así que trago en seco tomo con ambas de sus manitas las puntas de las rocas filosas y tiro de ellas el grito de dolor de ella se escuchó en todo el recinto vio en sus manitas la roca que se le había clavado manchada con su sangre y la tiro lejos y después fue con las siguientes 2 de nuevo su pequeño y blanco rostro estaba manchado en lágrimas y estaba totalmente rojo, ella tomo en manos el collar de su madre el ultimo recuerdo de su mamá y de su papá, ni siquiera había podido salvar el dragón de peluche que le había dado su tío Minos cuando ella era un bebe.

-¿Por qué me quitaron a mis padres?-cuestiono la pequeña llorando y abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza con ambos de sus brazos y se balanceo de un lado al otro y después adelante y hacia atrás

Las horas pasaron en aquel lugar y el frio se comenzó a sentir su pequeño cuerpecito estaba húmedo pero si se quitaba su vestido la única prenda de vestir se moriría de frio y si moría como vería a su tía Violette, muriendo de frio eso no era de valientes sino de cobardes eso no le enseño su tía tenía que sobrevivir pero como, la entrada estaba bloqueada y con sus fuerzas no podría abrirla, aun así lo intentaría, se levantó con dolor en todo su cuerpecito lastimado y fue hacia la gran roca que bloqueaba la entrada y la empujo con su cuerpecito que escurría en sangre levemente, ella empujaba con todas sus fuerzas pero le era imposible para ella una niña de 5 años apenas si podía hablar bien y podía moverse como tal sin caerse como cuando tenía 2 años, ella volvió a empujar la roca pero no pudo hacerlo ya que cayó por el esfuerzo y volvió a llorar esta vez un poco más fuerte y la razón es simple, cuando Nadeshiko se volvió a sentar y vio sus pies ella miro con horror como la carne de sus talones y demás se desprendió ella se abrazó de rodillas por el dolor y después se dejó caer en suelo de tierra elevada abrazando sus rodillas y tratando de soportar el dolor que había surgido en su cuerpecito.

-Soy muy débil.-dijo ella llorando y abrazando sus rodillas fuertes…-por eso mataron a mi mamá y papá, no puede ayudarlos no pude, no hice nada, ni siquiera puedo curar mis heridas

Nadeshiko lloro hasta quedarse dormida abrazando sus rodillas sin que ella se diera cuenta tanto el collar es decir la reliquia el Gungnir le hizo despertar un poco su habilidad regenerativa heredara de su madre la otra reliquia el Airgetlam se introdujo dentro de la pequeña con cuidado sin despertarla e hizo que ella quedara totalmente seca de sus ropas y borro el dolor que la pequeña sentía en su cuerpecito, pero…..el sufrimiento la última y legitima heredera del Clan Motokami no terminaría ahí y eso Hécate y Athena lo sabían.

…..Inframundo….

Hades se encontraba en el jardín que había creado para su nieta la cual no veía desde hace más de 50 años, así es todo ese tiempo paso desde que su dimensión y la de su pequeña nieta perdieron contacto total por esa mujer que no merece ser llamada diosa como tal, había osado quitar la vida a personas que no se merecían y dejar a una niña sin padres a tan corta edad, él la hubiera criado porque era su nieta y aunque le costó reconocerlo el quería mucho a Nadeshiko cuando las dimensiones se cerraron totalmente la ausencia de ellos tres era penetrante el Inframundo que por 5 años brillo en alegría e inocencia por primera vez se había vuelto hostil la sed de venganza en todo su ejército por la muerte de esas personas que no hicieron nada malo creció con todos los años que cada vez que tenían oportunidad creaban el caos en el santuario de Athena incluso habían destruido un pueblo entero en venganza por la familia que a pesar de que no era de sangre la tuvo porque en verdad a pesar de ser el un dios y el más malo nunca lo trataron mal desconfiaron de él principio más nunca negaron la ayuda que les brindo además de que tuvo la oportunidad de saber que era ser un padre o mejor dicho un abuelo, aquella hermosa y tierna niña que le vio crecer y dar sus primeros pasos ya no estaba con él y eso le dolió mucho no hubo noche que no pensara en la pequeña o en su madre, aquella mujer que a pesar de no ser humana demostró lo que los humanos no habían demostrado desde toda su existencia en el mundo que los dioses le dieron, el simple hecho de seguir luchando sin importar que la oscuridad se apodere de ti y nunca perder la cordura sino aceptarla como tal era algo de admirar no siempre era necesario contralar el cosmos como algunos decían o como el alguna vez creyó en toda su vida de dios, sino que solo luchar por tus propios medios incluso si no tenía poderes y llegabas a tal poder que cualquier admiraría era algo para ser valorizado el cuándo la conoció la vio de menos pero con el tiempo también se encariño con Saya la madre de su nieta, así como paso con Nadeshiko él se encariño mucho con Saya ella lo veía como una figura paterna y el la veía como la hija que nunca tuvo en toda su vida, además de que siempre Pandora su hermana le decía que Saya era más hija de él que de aquel hombre que la abandono sin siquiera escucharla y no era la única que se lo había dicho incluso sus jueces se lo habían dicho una y otra vez, y eso al principio le molesto pero con el tiempo se fue olvidando de eso y ahora lo extrañaba más que nunca eso, y en cuanto al Fumito como el padre que le decían que era, pocas veces se había preguntado cómo es que Saya termino con un sujeto de ese porte y más porque él le provoco una de las peores tragedias a ella, él nunca pudo comprender porque lo perdono así como así, pero claramente vio que el haría lo que fuera por su esposa e hija sin importar que su vida dependiera de ello, y eso lo demostró muchas veces confiándole mucho a su hija a él y su armada el confiaba en ellos ciegamente y eso no se lo había esperado de un humano que ahora era de otra raza.

Hades dio un suspiro de tristeza, en verdad extrañaba muchos esos tiempos él se alejó de donde estaba y fue hacia su ropero en donde abrió las puertas principales saco una caja pequeña, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos él fue a su cama y se sentó a la orilla de la misma, aquella caja de madera con hermosos tallados hechos a la perfección tenía un regalo que él había pensado darle a su nieta en su cumpleaños número 5 aquel día más nunca pudo, el abrió la caja con cuidado y saco una hermosa peineta de color plateado la cual tenía la forma de una hermosa flor la cual representaba al nombre de su nieta el mismo había hecho esa peineta para su nieta y ahora él nunca pudo dársela el solo ver la peineta le provocaba dolor y tristeza pero en lo más profundo de su ser sentía sed de venganza sed de sangre contra la diosa que le quito lo más importante aquel día.

-Maldita seas Athena, sé que mi nieta está viva, lo sé, pero lo que le hiciste a ella y la muerte de sus padres a manos de sus familiares no quedara impune, yo misma te matare y también al verdadero padre de mi hija incluso a la bastarda de su primera hija no me importa condenarme pero por ellos soy capaz de cualquier cosa.-dijo Hades apretando la hermosa peineta en su mano izquierda con una fuerza suave para no romper la peineta, la cual envolvió en un paño de color blanco puro y la puso de nuevo en la cajita de madera y la guardo donde la saco…..-Te matare aunque se a lo último que haga

Todos los guerreros de Hades gritaron en euforia ante lo que dijo su señor la sed de sangre en el inframundo era palpable cuando llegara la guerra santa contra Athena el mataría a todo ser que se interpusiera en su camino para matar a tal vil mujer.

…Ciudad de Tokio 50 años después de la tragedia…..

El mundo de la tecnología brillaba en esplendor en todo el mundo había avanzado la tecnología más de lo que uno podía haber esperado de los humanos, una poderosa compañía Seven Heaven controlaba todo Japón así como parte del mundo una pequeña parte pero la organización era muy poderosa ni siquiera el gobierno podía hacer algo contra tan poderosa compañía que tenía un poder especial y eso se veía reflejado en las ciudades que controlaban la pobreza no inundaba el lugar y la injusticia era invisible en la mayor parte de los casos también no había un momento de paz en aquella grandes ciudades las cuales eran controladas por Seven Heaven a pesar de tener a su propio presidente el no tenía tanto poder como Seven Heaven tenía así como también The Tower la empresa a la que Mana trabajo desde que mato a su esposo.

Nobunaga por su parte estaba como siempre en la oficina viendo sus reportes así como documentos de todo el trabajo que tenía hacer desde hace más de 50 años, le costó trabajo llegar a donde él estaba y no se arrepentía de nada además el tenia a dos pequeñas luces mejor dicho 3 luces que lo guiaban a seguir adelante, aun con eso él no podía olvidar la tracción de su única hija y también por parte de Fumito se lo esperaba de Fumito pero de su hija no era posible, hasta que le llegaron esas fotos y varias pruebas fue ahí cuando él supo que incluso lo que anhelo mucho encontrar siempre tuvo un motivo oculto.

-Jamás debí buscarla fue el peor error que he cometido hubiera sido mejor que la hubiera dado por muerta.-dijo Nobunaga frio y tiro los papeles en su escritorio y se puso de pie en eso alguien llamo a la puerta y el suspiro dejándose caer en su asiento cómodo…..-adelante

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una hermosa joven de cabello largo encima de sus glúteos de color naranja fuego su cabello en la parte superior estaba levantado dando la forma de una pluma él siempre se reía de eso y su nieta se enojaba pero aun así era algo bonito, ella tenía un cuerpo perfecto y eso ella lo deja ver mucho con sus diminutas ropas, las cuales consistían siempre en un mini short de color azul fuerte combinado a una blusa sin tirantes muy pegada a su gran pecho y que lo enmarcaba mucho la blusa era de rayas de los colores verde fuerte y claro, y de calzado unas botas que llegaban a las rodillas de agujetas de color café fuerte.

-Abuelo.-Kanade entro a la oficina de su abuelo y le sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un saludo con su mano levantada a la altura de su cabeza.

-Kanade, nieta mía, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Nobunaga feliz a su nieta la cual a pesar de tener 55 años lucia mejor que nunca y eso era porque tenían un longevidad absoluta Kanade parecía una chica de 15 años y no de 55 eso era especial.

-Vine a verte como estabas abuelo hace mucho tiempo que no regresas a la casa por el trabajo, sabes que mamá está muy preocupada por ti al igual que mi hermanita Hilda.-dijo Kanade sentándose en un asiento y miro a su abuelo

-Lo siento por eso pequeña pero el trabajo es trabajo.-dijo Nobunaga riendo

-pero, ¿el tío Saru no te puede ayudar?-pregunta su nieta

-Ah él tiene otras cosas que hacer por mi encargo recuerda que tu hermana, Nadeshiko está viva y él la ha estado buscando por 50 años.-dijo Nobunaga y Kanade frunció el ceño

-¿aun sigues buscando a la hija de esa puta que decía ser mi madre?-pregunta con frialdad a su abuelo el cual asiente…-¿Por qué buscas a una bastarda?

-Es mi nieta también y ella no tiene la culpa de que tu...Bueno Saya….haya sido una puta a escondidas de todos nosotros por mucho tiempo un niño no tiene la culpa de lo que hacen sus padres ni hoy ni nunca ella es inocente y le lavaron el cerebro, eso lo sabemos los tres cuando la vimos por primera vez, nosotros tenemos que buscarla y así le haremos saber la verdad.-dijo Nobunaga

-Ay abuelo tal vez ya esté muerta, recuerda si apenas nosotros logramos escapar aquella maldita vez de aquellas cosas que no sabemos que eran pero desde entonces han aparecido y han exterminado a muchos seres humanos de forma rápida y certera, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella está viva?, esos seres, o bestias han costado la vida de muchos guerreros y perdidas de Teguis en los últimos años y apenas si los hemos logrado encerrar en un lugar mas no exterminar, es imposible que este viva.-dijo Kanade con seguridad

-Yo también pensé lo mismo pero…..-Nobunaga no termino la frase al ver como Kanade lo veía…..-cuando fuimos en su búsqueda de tu hermana solo encontramos los cuerpos de ellos dos mas no el de tu hermana buscamos más haya y no encontramos nada sin mencionar que todas esas bestias estaban muertas

-¡¿Qué?! espera quieres decir que esa mocosa, mato a todo ese ejercito de bestias ella sola.-Kanade no lo podía creer era imposible

-también lo creí imposible pero para que no hayamos encontrado nada de ella si es que estaba muerta al menos hubiéramos encontrado una parte de su cuerpo o algo de su sangre mas no fue así no encontramos nada, ella tiene un poder poderoso y desconocido y ese poder fue aquel que le ayudo.-dijo Nobunaga seguro y en serio

" _-entonces no solo la quieres para que ella este como parte de nuestra familia sino también para usarla".-_ dijo Kanade para ella misma con maldad…..-En ese caso abuelo las cosas cambian ahora hay que buscar a mi "hermanita"

Nobunaga miro a su nieta y sonrió con mucha alegría ella capto de inmediato lo que el quería

-Gracias.-dijo el simplemente y ella solo hizo un ademan con la mano

-Le avisare a mi mamá y hermana de lo que me dijiste y puede que cuando llegues a la casa ya tendremos un plan.-dijo ella sonriendo

-Lo sé y eso me agrada mucho.-dijo Nobunaga

-entonces nos vemos.-sin más que decir Kanade abandono la oficina de su abuelo y se encamino hacia su casa cuando estuvo suficientemente alejada de la oficina de su abuelo ella sonrió con psicopatía….-cuando te encuentre estúpida "hermanita", te utilizare como se me antoje incluso si tengo que golpearte o algo más hare que me des tu poder totalmente y así nadie podrá pararme

….SHIBUYA-TOKYO AÑO 21XX…..

Una fuerte lluvia torrencial caía sobre la gran ciudad de Shibuya muy pocas personas transitaban ese lugar a altas horas de la noche y más por la delincuencia que de un momento a otro esta aumento de manera muy brusca por lo que todos tenían que andarse con cuidado en esos momentos ya que eran pasadas de la media noche pero un hombre estaba totalmente tranquilo caminando por los callejones más peligrosos buscando un casa en específico sus vestimentas no era de la época moderna y los que lo veían pensaban que estaba loco sus ojos rojos de color carmín brillan con fuerza en la oscura noche su cabello de color negro corto y que se pegaba unos cuantos mechones a su frente con la lluvia era idéntico a la noche más profunda nunca antes vista su piel pálida pero helada como el hielo, su estatura sobrepasaba el nivel estándar su ropa totalmente mojada pero su aspecto lo hacía lucir feroz su ropa estando cerca daba a entender que era un guerrero formidable y poderoso sus músculos trabajado se enmarcaban por su ropa mojada, la cual consistía en un tipo de chaleco color gris de estilo medieval con bordados de color negro fuerte llevaba una camisa de color blanco sus pantalones de color negro fuerte como los bordados y unas botas que llegaban más debajo de sus rodillas sobre su espalda una gran espada de color plateada y finamente tallada brillaba con fuerza igual que sus ojos carmín y sobre su cinturón dos espadas mas pero más pequeñas pero igual de finas y filosas que la que traía en su espalda, el hombre caminaba con confianza y sin miedo por aquellos callejones peligrosos

-Oye.-alguien le habla y él se detiene y lo mira sobre el hombro era un mocoso no más de 17 años el cual estaba vestido como el típico pandillero malo de la ciudad detrás del salieron más de esos mocosos y lo rodearon y el suspiro

-¿Quiénes son y qué demonios quieren?-pregunto aquel hombre de gran y poderosa voz

-danos todo tu dinero y las espadas con gravados extraños sino quieres morir entrégalas y te iras libre.-dijo aquel mocoso con autoridad y sacando una pistola y sus amigos mocosos rieron

-que estupideces.-dijo el hombre y comenzó a avanzar pero en eso detrás de él oyó un disparo y miro el suelo el cual tenía el rastro de haber sido estropeado por una bala reciente y estaba cerca de su pie el miro sobre el hombro aquel mocoso y los demás que también sacaron sus armas y el hombre suspiro molesto le caían del asco aquellos mocosos que decían tener el mundo en sus pies lo que tenían era colas de gallina

-Danos lo que te pedí sino lo haces te mataremos para obtenerlos.-dijo el mocoso riendo cínico y los demás rieron como locos

-eso solo lo dicen los cobardes como tú que no tienen dignidad alguna justo como el presidente de Tokio estúpido y desgraciado como todos ustedes no me extraña que ahora Japón se mas analfabeta que antes.-dijo aquel hombre serio y todos los chicos se callaron y se enojaron mucho

-¡Intrigante hijo de Perra!-grita el líder y se lanza contra el hombre el cual suspira y con su capa que cuelga hace un movimiento y esquiva con facilidad al chico

El cual cuando volteo lo último que vio fueron los ojos carmín brillantes del hombre y esa hermosa espada filosa más que ninguna otra el brillo de la espada era igual al brillo de luna y el chico sintió como sus entrañas eran cortadas sin misericordia, con una fuerza brutal que alcanzo a ver como sus costillas salían volando a pedazos ante los ojos de él y de sus amigos que miraban todos atónitos lo que había hecho el hombre, la mirada del chico se volvió blanca y de su boca, salió parte de su pulmón y corazón mientras desde el hombro hasta la parte frontal de su cadera estaba totalmente partido con un corte limpio y sencillo la sangre baño el suelo pero después se fue borrando por la lluvia que caía fuerte los órganos del chico recién asesinado por aquel hombre varios de los órganos partidos volaron hacia los pies de sus amigos y los huesos del mismo cayeron en las manos de sus amigos con carne incrustada en los huesos, todos los chicos vieron lo que hizo el hombre y comenzaron a temblar y más cuando el movió su espada con fuerza quitando la sangre de la espada plateada y los miro con frialdad y muerte pero aquello no fue lo que los mato de miedo sino el saber que él se estaba comiendo el ojo de su amigo todos soltaron los huesos que habían caído en sus manos y comenzaron a retroceder más y mas

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunta el hombre y todos chillan aterrorizados

-¡Huyan!-grita uno y todos salieron corriendo

La lluvia torrencial era lo único que ahora se escuchaba cayendo de nuevo sin que ninguna otra persona hablara mucho más el hombre limpio su espada de la sangre inmunda de ese ser tan repugnante que si los dioses lo vieran solo se retorcerían del asco mismo, el hombre escupió al cadáver del mocoso y guardo su espada y continuo con su camino.

Atravesó varios callejones de ahí hasta que llego a una imponente casa o mejor dicho tienda la cual siempre había visto desde lejos desde que despertó de su largo sueño y ahora venía aquí con un solo propósito encontrarla antes de que ellos lo hicieran o sería muy tarde y el esperaba que no lo fuera, la lluvia torrencial aún seguía y esta vez poderosos truenos cayeron en la poderosa capital de Tokio y el camino hacia la entrada de la gran tienda de estilo japonés antiguo y abrió la puerta y entro a la tienda.

Dentro estaba levemente iluminado por velas puestas sobre la pared a un poco de altura y da una calma pero también nerviosismo sin esperar a que alguien lo atendiera camino por el amplio pasillo.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso de ese modo que solo se la paso divagando por la gran tienda que parecía un gran laberinto hasta que logro captar la esencia de la persona que buscaba y camino en una nueva dirección hasta que llego a dos grandes puertas iluminadas por varias velas alrededor de las puertas en las miraba seriamente el alzo uno de sus brazos y concentro su poder y sus ojos rojos sangre se iluminaron de manera feroz y dejo ver un sello de antiguas letras muertas que se usaban antes del latín y con las cuales el creció en toda su vida, la lengua de los dioses con su poder rompió el sello de letras muertas y con una calma tal abrió ambas puertas y la persona que estaba adentro parecía que no se esperaba la visita de alguien como él o mejor dicho nunca la espero porque cuando la persona lo miro esta se quedó atónita pero sobre todo sorprendida el camino por la amplia habitación llena de libros antiguos y documentos de diferentes partes del mundo, un escritorio en medio tallado en la más fina madera de todas además de un asiento y con mucho papeles encima, el hombre se acercó y sus pasos hicieron eco en la gran habitación

-así que tú eres ¿Kimihiro Watanuki?-dice el hombre acercándose lentamente dejando atrás una estela de agua helada

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere aquí como logro entrar si había un sello muy antiguo puesto en la gran puerta?-pregunta Watanuki serio

-Lo que te diré es que ese sello que dices que es muy poderoso es más que una basura del mismo, no entiendo porque lo usaste y te haces llamar el que sabe todo.-dijo con seriedad el hombre

Watanuki frunció el ceño ante la actitud del hombre el llamarlo de tal manera pero sobre todo también le causaba intriga, ¿Cómo es que había roto el sello que según el encontró los mismos dioses habían usado?, no lo entendía era un sello muy poderoso, cuando Watanuki iba a preguntar el hombre ya estaba enfrente de el a pocos metros de él lo miraba con sus ojos rojos los cuales buscaban venganza, derramar cuanta sangre pudiera a su paso.

-necesito que me digas algo y quiero que lo sueltes ya.-dijo el hombre serio y Watanuki se molestó y lo agarró del cuello y después lo lanzo lejos de el

-mira no sé quién eres pero te advierto algo conmigo nadie me trata como basura y menos alguien como tú que no se ha dignado a decirme su nombre.-dijo Watanuki pero algo en su interior le dijo que había hecho mal en hacer eso aquel extraño sujeto ya que los ojos de él se convirtieron en los de una bestia los mismos que Saya poseía cuando entraba en modo neutro para pelear contra los Elder Brain, el hombre con velocidad descomunal y fuerza golpeo a Watanuki en el abdomen con fuerza y este salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared del lugar y cayó al suelo vomitando sangre

-maldito perro de mocoso.-dijo el hombre con frialdad…..-ahora me vas a decir lo que quiero saber y no tengo mucho tiempo puede que esté perdiendo más tiempo tratando de negociar con una sabandija como tu entiendes perra, ahora me vas a decir todo lo que voy a preguntar y sin excusas o si no te matare y lo que prometiste a la antigua dueña de esta tienda se ira a la mierda, ¿entendiste?

Watanuki se puso de rodillas como pudo mientras vomitaba sangre y su nariz salía una gran cantidad de sangre, el miro al hombre con odio pero sobre todo con miedo

-lo ayudare pero antes, quiero que me diga quién es, mi deber es saber el nombre de las personas que piden un deseo o ayuda como lo llaman.-dijo Watanuki….-si no me dice su nombre no poder actuar como usted desea que lo haga

El hombre miro mal a Watanuki lo que menos quería era decir quién era a un maldito mocoso que no valía la pena, pero si era cierto lo que decía el no tenía opción además puede que él sepa con mayor exactitud lo que desea saber cuándo le diga quién era el

-de acuerdo lo hare.-dijo el hombre y Watanuki se puso de pie con dificultad y miro al hombre tan si quiera habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo, Watanuki vio como el hombre respiraba hondo varias veces hasta que él se puso rígido y miro a Watanuki serio…..-Mi nombre el **Ryujin Motokami** rey y emperador del reino de Rites el reino de la longevidad

Watanuki se quedó de piedra, ¿Cómo es que ese hombre está vivo él lo había dado por muerto por los escritos que encontró pero ahora está aquí vivo ante el cómo era posible?

-Usted es….no es posible…-Watanuki no podía creerlo

-Estoy buscando a mi bisnieta.-Ryujin tomo una respiración antes de continuar con lo que venía .- la hija de mi nieta Saya y su prometido y líder del clan Nanahara, Nadeshiko Saya Nanahara la heredera el trono de Rites y Reencarnación de Fine hija de los Dioses Gane y Tártaro


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están?, espero que estén bien, antes que nada una enorme disculpa por la enorme tardanza en publicar el segundo capítulo de Blood Soul, pero como estoy ya en universidad y el tiempo que me dan es muy poco esa es la razón de porque no he actualizado, pero eso sí, ya he adelantado bastante el capítulo 3 , así que para la siguiente semana sin falta tendrán capitulo nuevo como se debe, actualizare por semana, lo juro x3, espero les guste mucho la introducción del capítulo 2, no soy buena en frases o creación de frases pero cuando me esfuerzo este da sus frutos. Por cierto voy publicar un One Shot, el cual tiene una trama distinta y no tiene que ver con Blood Soul, si no con Senki Zesshou Symphogear, espero que vayan y lo lean y dejen sus comentarios, además me he creado una página de Facebook para que vean actualizaciones, entre otras cosas respecto a mi como escritora y sobre todo historias que publicare en Fanfiction, el nombre de la página es **NanaharaSaya16.**

Sin mas preámbulos disfruten el capitulo y dejen comentarios, en verdad son importantes y hermosos x3.

 _ **"Solas agus blàths. Dorchadas agus fuachd, toileachas agus fois.**_

 _ **Rud a tha nas miosa na bàs.**_ _ **Rud eile nas co-chòrdail na**_

 _ **a 'bheatha Measgaichte, air a sgaoileadh. An latha an-diugh agus an àm a dh'fhalbh.**_

 _ **Aonadh Cumha gàire.**_ _ **Thòisich an tuiteam "**_

*traducción al final del capitulo*

Capítulo 2.- ¿POR QUÉ?

Nadeshiko había estado tres días atrapada en aquella cueva sin nada que comer o beber, sus bracitos, piernas, manos y deditos estaban llenos de heridas las cuales aún estaban frescas se había quedado sin las uñas de sus deditos, durante esos tres días había hecho de muchas maneras para salir de aquella cueva a como dé lugar había intentado mover la roca una y otra vez pero en el proceso se había lastimado en gran parte sus piecitos y manos al forzarlas en gran medida por el sobre esfuerzo, había también incluso escarbado en la tierra para crear un túnel pero eso fue imposible ya que se había quedado sin uñas y las yemas de sus dedos ahora estaban desgarradas totalmente, la pobre niña ahora solo lloraba y se abrazaba a si misma mientras la sangre de sus heridas ahora fluía con menos intensidad que antes su collar el que ahora estaba lleno de tierra y del cual se había roto la cadena en una de sus tantas caídas estaba aún lado de ella y también de aquella cúpula de donde había salido tres días antes, el sonido de su estómago pidiendo comida la hacía sentirse mucho más mal que antes al ver la impotencia que tenía al no poder a hacer nada bien, se sentía una inútil una buena para nada, por su culpa sus padres habían muerto incluso su querido y amado abuelito Hades, aunque ella sentía que no era así algo en su corazón le decía que su abuelo seguía con vida y que tal vez ahora mismo desde donde el estuviera la estaba buscando usando todos sus medios o eso ella quería creer ella en verdad quería ir con su abuelito hades, con sus tíos, con su hermana con sus amigos en el inframundo y si fuera posible ver a sus padres convertidos en almas.

Una vez su abuelito Hades le dijo que las almas de las buenas personas que siempre fueron justas en todo en el sentido de la palabra así como también fueron puras de corazón y de alma van a los campos Elíseos el mundo donde los justos y buenos van donde siempre tienen lo que ellos quieren, solo hay bondad y pureza en ese lugar nadie sufría todo eran felices jugando y viviendo algo que nunca pensaron experimentar, tal vez sus padres estaban ahí, tal vez…ojala en verdad estuvieran ahí.

La pequeña Nadeshiko se abrazó a si misma mientras lloraba y agarraba con su mano izquierda el collar y lo abrazo consigo misma mientras pensaba en su familia la cual había perdido por completo aquel día, el mismo día su cumpleaños, ella alzo su mano derecha y miro la hermosa pulsera de flores que le dio su tío Minos y que hacia juego con su collar ella no pudo evitar gritar en tristeza y dolor al no poder hacer nada que estuviera a su alcance además ella no era como sus tíos, como sus padres o como su abuelito, ella era débil y por eso sus padres murieron por su culpa y también por ese hombre que se auto nombro su abuelo a pesar de que nunca lo fue y nunca lo será, jamás, prefería estar muerta antes de llamarlo abuelo, lo prefería mil veces, además con su muerte ella podía volver a ver sus queridos padres en los campos Elíseos, la muerte no sería tan malo….y puede que mientras siga de estar forma ella lograra encontrarla muy pronto

" _No puedes morir"_

Nadeshiko se asustó mucho y se sentó como pudo todo su cuerpo le dolía un montón ella mira a todos lados la cueva estaba más oscura que antes y la voz que de pronto surgió le produjo un profundo y terrible pánico a la pobre niña que lloraba y temblaba de miedo y miraba con sus ojitos azul rey a todos lados, pero solo alcanzaba a ver la punta de su nariz, movía sus ojitos de un lado al otro pero no veía nada o escuchaba algo que no fuera su agitada respiración del pánico y el miedo que surgió en ella.

En eso ella sintió como la tierra comenzó a agitarse más y más, miro a todos lados aterrada, estaba ocurriendo un temblor o eso ella creía, como pudo se paró pero cayó por el cansancio, ella abrazo su collar y se refugió detrás de la cúpula con sus ojitos llenos de miedo y nerviosismo ella miro hacia la entrada bloqueada por una gran roca, y esta empezó a moverse, estaba siendo movida desde afuera poco a poco, lo que le debería alegrarle que alguien vino a salvarla le dejo una horrible y terrible sensación no era sensación de alivio al ver que habían venido sino que esa sensación de horror era por eso

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba una niña como yo aquí?-se pregunta ella misma mientras ve como la piedra está a punto de dejar descubierto todo, dentro de poco sea la persona quien este haya del otro lado entraría y eso no era la peor….-hay más personas y armadas

Nadeshiko tembló y tembló más aquella sensación era reconocible para ella en todos los sentidos, pero más en el malo, aquella sensación fue la misma que sintió cuando ella y sus padres fueron atacados en su casa del bosque el día de su cumpleaños, el día que le arrebataron todo lo que ella amaba y apreciaba con todo su corazoncito, eran ellos y dirigidos por él, la persona que había matado y destruido su vida en cuestión de minutos, aquel que se auto nombro su abuelo.

Sin previo aviso la gran roca fue destruida con una fuerza descomunal, una gran polvareda inundo la gran cueva, varias pedazos de la gran roca volaron hacia ella, Nadeshiko recibió varios golpes de los grandes pedazos de rocas, escupió sangre de su boca y después dio un grito ensordecedor un de los pedazos se había caído sobre su pierna izquierda aplastándola es imposibilitándole escapar, Nadeshiko desesperada y asustada jalo su pierna izquierda con fuerza mientras lloraba por el inmenso dolor que sentía por su pierna aplastada incluso podía decir que se había perdió su pie ya que cuando el humo se dispersó lo que vio bajo la roca que aplasto su pierna, solo había un gran cumulo de carne molina y una gran cantidad de sangre corriendo sobre el piso de tierra , hasta formar un lago, Nadeshiko comenzó a desesperarse al ver la gran cantidad de sangre además el dolor sobre su cuerpo se incrementó de tal forma que solo apenas podía escuchar el sonido de los latidos de su propio corazón, hasta ese momento ella solo escucho eso hasta toparse con la cruda y cruel realidad en la que en ese momento se encontraba.

El rugido de una poderosa bestia inundo el lugar, Nadeshiko se asustó mucho más, sentía sus manos totalmente frías y estaba temblando de miedo y agonía, en medio de lo que quedaba de humo en la entrada de la cueva la cual había estado bloqueada por la roca se podía ver unos terribles y sedientos ojos rojos de sangre, los ojos de aquel poderoso dragón con el cual aquel hombre que le quito a su querido padre y madre estaba ahí presente ante ella con su aura sombría que calaba hasta los huesos, el ambiente se volvió más tétrico las sombras de la oscuridad que antes había presenciado en los últimos días que había estado en la cueva ahora parecían manos que se formaban de formas indescriptibles, eran deformes, los dedos parecían estar alargados y filosos como uñas de halcón, parecía que también sangre fresca y carne recién rasgada de sus víctimas cayera de sus largos y feos dedos, aquellas manos se iban acercando a ella para tomarla y llevarla lejos, Nadeshiko negó con su cabeza lentamente para después moverla sin parar de derecha a izquierda mientras se agarraba la cabeza y casi se arrancaba sus hermoso y lacio pelo.

-¡NO!-grito Nadeshiko con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus ojos se nublaban y caía en el suelo sin energía podía escuchar a lo lejos como varias personas entraban a la cueva apuradas y una poderosa voz mandaba aquellas personas como si de perros se tratasen casi con crueldad y discriminación, pudo sentir como le quitaban la roca que había destrozado por completo su pierna izquierda, como si de puré de papas se tratase además podía escuchar como su sangre parecía pegamento cuando aquella gran roca había sido quitada de su pierna, después sintió un hondo y poderoso frio, provenía de aquel hombre, aquel que le quito a sus padres y puede que incluso a su abuelito y sus demás familiares de la peor forma, baja torturas indescriptibles, inimaginables que incluso el hombre podía decir que eran dadas por dios, pero eso no era así, un dios castigaba a los humanos de otra forma que no fuera la muerte, aquello era algo que su propio abuelito le había dicho, la forma en que un dios podía castigar a un humano era sumergirlo en su propia oscuridad hasta que nada de lo que fue quedara, que su humanidad se fuera para siempre y nunca regresara, con aquel pensamiento Nadeshiko alzo su borrosa vista hacia aquel hombre que la miraba como si fuera lo mas repugnante del mundo, sus ojos rojos la penetraban en lo mas recóndito de su pequeño cuerpo hasta su alma que se haya muy oculta del miedo que ese hombre le producía con solo verla, aquello era un mal augurio el cual apenas comenzaba para ella, su vista nublada empezó a ser mucho mas nublada hasta caer en la oscuridad del sueño.

…

La tormenta que caía en ese momento no era de buen presagio para Ryujin, mientras más avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia aquel lugar, sagrado, el lugar del sueño de la longevidad, algo en su corazón le decía que ya era algo tarde, ya que a lo lejos pudo escuchar varios sonidos de armas de fuego y el rugido de una poderosa bestia que antes había considerado su mejor amigo y ahora solo era un arma que solo mata y mutila a quienes su portador desea u ordena con el fuego más infernal de su alma.

La gran cantidad de naturaleza del lugar era un triste pero a la vez un hermoso recuerdo de lo que una vez fue aquel hermoso reino en el cual una vez habito junto a su esposa, la cual ahora estaba en un lugar mejor pero que a la vez había dejado su legado en su hija y en todo sus descendientes, lo cual los dos últimos descendientes nunca supieron , su nieta, Saya tuvo un terrible destino en base a eso le toco vivir un tormento en todos sus años de vida sin conocer el verdadero lugar que le correspondía pero también su verdadera razón de vivir a parte de proteger a los humanos de aquellos seres que a los humanos tanto temían sin saber que sus mismos antepasados fueron los causantes de esa terrible tragedia, aquellos seres, los antiguos, Furukimonos o Elder Brain, fueron una vez humanos, aquello era obra de una terrible maldición una misma que su esposa cerro a costa de que el sello mismo fuera consumiendo su vida hasta quitarle su don de la longevidad y dejarle con su pequeña hija. Mientras recordaba su doloroso pasado y la perdida de sus seres queridos, grandes rocas con antiguas letras escritas aparecieron ante sus ojos, aquellos pilares reunidos era la clara señal que había llegado al santuario donde se tenía el sueño de la longevidad, solo descendientes de la familia real podían tener acceso, aun no entendía como alguien como Kimihiro Watanuki logro entrar a este lugar, varias ideas cruzaron su cabeza y una de ellas era que el tal vez obtuvo alguna de las reliquias, si fue una de las reliquias que se comparan al Gungnir entonces ahora sabía que las reliquias aún seguían existiendo en su totalidad exacta era hora de poner en marcha su plan antes de que todo terminara.

Grandes caminos rocosos se interpusieron en su camino, al ver más detenidamente el lugar, era claro que en ese lugar, había estado alguien y había destruido todo a su paso, las piedras sagradas así como los árboles que habían servido como campo protector de aquel lugar sagrado de su clan, ahora estaban totalmente destruidos, el humo que estaba en el aire era producto del fuego recién extinguido por la fuerte lluvia que en esos momento caía como si de una cascada, la más grande del mundo se tratase , en su camino incluso se encontró con pequeños animalitos muertos y no solo eso le sorprendido pensaba que estos habrían muerto de la intoxicación del humo pero por lo que veía no era así, todos los cuerpos de animalitos que estaban por aquel pedregoso camino estaban totalmente torturados, había sangre de la tortura, armas pequeñas, las parte mutiladas de los animales estaban en todo el camino, incluso algunas estaban colgadas como si de adornos se tratasen, la sangre escurría convirtiendo el agua cristalina de la lluvia en una cascada, el retomo su camino hacia la entrada del lugar donde se tomaba el sueño de la longevidad pero, el solo ver a los animalitos, conejos, zorros, aves, sapos totalmente torturados que solo en humanos hicieron en la era medieval o incluso mucho antes que eso, mientras más avanzaba las atrocidades eran peores, incluso habían matado a los caballos que habían tratado de proteger el lugar con sus vidas, los perros también y las águilas las cabezas de todos los animales estaban clavadas en estacas y colocadas a lo largo de todo lo que restaba del camino como trofeos de guerra, cuando bajo su mirada lo que parecían piedras manchadas en sangre eran en realidad ojos de los mismo animales aun con parte del cerebro y también parte de la piel del mismo animalito, uno de ellos aun reaccionaba el cual miraba a todos lados totalmente asustado, la sensación de la muerte y el miedo llego hasta lo más profundo de Ryujin, era claro que la aura de ese lugar había sido manchada por la crueldad extrema, y no contento con eso pudo llevarse a lo que buscaba.

Queriendo que eso no haya pasado el comenzó a correr de nuevo a través de los grandes portales de rocas que se alzaban hasta el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el sueño de la longevidad como el **Chōju no tera** (templo de la longevidad), mientras más avanzaba con sus presurosos pasos un terrible escalofrío sobre su espina dorsal le decía que ya era demasiado tarde y que con lo que se encontraría no sería nada placentero cuando llego al arco principal de donde se alzaba el que una vez fue el **Chōju no tera** que en su antigüedad desde grandes distancias podía percibirse su gran majestuosidad y poder que este lugar tenia a pesar de no ser un ser vivo como los demás, ahora solo era un recuerdo del pasado distante que jamás volvería pero…era algo en lo que uno debía apoyarse para ver el presente, cuando piso el último escalón sus miedos se hicieron más latentes que antes la gran roca que debía estar cubriendo la entrada del templo ya no estaba, la gran roca estaba hecha añicos los pedazos de rocas que representaron una vez la última protección de la entrada de aquel templo tenían manchas de sangre, así como también pedazos de carne aun fresca y que palpitaban las venas parecían fruncidas y tensas aun cuando sus portadores que ahora estaban mutilados alrededor de lo que quedaba de la roca estaban muertos aquellos pedazos de carne viva aún seguían latiendo pero el sabía que no sería por mucho pero lo que el mas deseaba era que esos pedazos de carne no fuera de la persona que él estaba buscando con tanta desesperación y angustia, trago muchas veces saliva antes de atreverse a dar otro paso, ahora ni el frio mismo de la lluvia que ahora caía mucho más fuerte llevándose consigo las partes mutiladas, la carne aún viva y latente y borrando la sangre fresca le afectaba en lo más mínimo aquella sensación de miedo, tristeza, ansiedad y suspenso que ahora sentía la había sentido mucho tiempo atrás hace años pasados.

El movió su cabeza de lado a lado, frunció su ceño y comenzó a caminar sobre el pedregoso piso del lugar, las rocas que una vez conformaron aquella roca gigante comenzaron a ser arrastradas por la fuerza de los lagos que se habían formado por la lluvia torrencial que ahora caía, al llegar hasta la entrada su color de piel que antes era pálida ahora se volvió más con lo que vio, no solo parte de adentro del templo estaba hecho un desastre sino que también había sangre ya cuajada en detrás de la copula donde debía estar su bisnieta, con el alma en el cuello, corrió y miro todo el interior del templo esperando encontrar a su bisnieta pero lo único que encontró fue carne y sangre cuajada detrás de la copula vacía, Ryujin sin poder creerlo frunció aún más el ceño y apretó su mandíbula en furia apretó con fuerza sus puños hechos puños provocando heridas en las palmas de sus manos pero su furia era tal que el dolor de aquellas simples e insignificantes heridas significaban el verdadero dolor que sentía ahora, ni la rabia podía ser representada por aquella heridas que se había hecho con la fuerza de sus manos, aun con su furia y poder latente tan peligroso, clavo mucho más sus uñas sobre las palmas de sus manos arrancándose piel y sus músculos debajo de su propia piel, deshaciendo sus puños agarra su cabeza con ambas manos y emitió un fuerte y gran alarido de dolor para después venir un poderoso grito de dolor y desesperación al haber llegado tarde pero sobre todo grito el nombre de su peor enemigo, la desgracia de porque todo esto estaba pasando

-¡NOBUNAGA!-grito Ryujin con furia y rencor que incluso el mismo templo amenazo con caerse

Ryujin respiro con agitación al haber gritado el nombre de su maldito y desgraciado enemigo de todos los tiempos, sino fuera por el su hija, su amada hija aun estaría viva y no solo eso nada de lo que estaba pasando con la raza humana y los dioses estuviera pasando, pero también lo culpaba de algo más, un brillo extraño viniendo debajo de una gran roca la cual tenía no solo sangre pegada sino también carne con músculos que la latían como si apenas se hubieran despegado de alguna parte del cuerpo de alguien, también aparte de la sangre estaba la parte de un hueso de pie pegado sobre aquel pequeño cúmulo de carne palpitante en la roca, pero no solo aquello le causo impresión sino al ver aquella joya al reconocerla se lanzó sobre ella quedo de rodillas en la tierra sin importar que algunas piedras filosas en el suelo se le clavaran, cuando tomo aquella joya la cual era de color azul como el cielo nocturno claro además el cual incluso a pesar de la gran oscuridad que había podía ver la luz del universo mismo en su interior y el poder del mismo objeto podía sentir como el mismo objeto le decía que había pasado con solo su palpitar cuando lo alzo por medio de la cadena que este tenía pudo ver la media luna que tenía como adorno adicional

-Gungnir.-dice Ryujin al ver la tercera reliquia

Al decir su nombre la joya brillo en todo su esplendor e ilumino en un parpadeo aquel templo en ruinas, el polvo se elevó en los aires húmedos de la noche, Ryujin se puso de pie con la reliquia en mano y salió del templo con el corazón destruido, con sed de venganza pero muy dentro de un poco de esperanza, al salir del templo vio que la misma lluvia sobre aquel lugar se detuvo podía ver las gotas de lluvia detenidas en el tiempo mientras el polvo se elevaba y giraba en una sola dirección pero viniendo de un camino totalmente diferente, el remolina de tierra formo la representación de una galaxia frente a sus ojos la tierra se transformó en polvo de estrellas el cual brillaba bajo aquel tormentoso momento como si fuera un pequeño halo de esperanza para el así como también la clara señal de que ya había empezado a emerger lo que él había querido evitar ahora ya todo estaba perdido, solo quedaban varias cosas por hacer.

Alzo su vista el cielo el cual ahora se estaba formando en un tornado en los mismos cielos, la luz de la luna parecía atravesarlos pero la luz blanca de la luna era ahora de un color negro más negro que la misma noche y con lamentos estos venían, en eso un rayo cayó en la zona donde él estaba, la tierra se partió en miles de pedazos , en rocas grandes lanzadas con fuerzas a todos lados, la lluvia que había quedado detenida como el tiempo mismo volvió a caer pero esta vez como si se tratara de agua cayéndose de un vaso por despistes, Ryujin frunció el ceño ante lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos, guardo la reliquia del Gungnir en el bolso de su camisa que estaba ubicado en su corazón, el polvo por la caída y la destrucción del suelo a unos cuantos pasos de él, empezó a hacerse mucho más visible, sus ojos rojos se enfocaron en solo aquel punto y lo que vio fue un gran y deforme brazo de una bestia y el gruñido ensordecedor de varias más , el suelo, el viento, el agua y el cielo mismo temblaron por el poderoso rugido de las bestias .

Látigos con espinas enroscadas, con sangre y sangre clavadas en sus espinas , algunas caían como si de agua se tratasen el olor a carne podrida llego a sus fosas nasales como un recordatorio más de lo que tenía que hacer la furia y el dolor se apoderaron de él hasta le medula, su ceño se frunció más y sus ojos de color rojo como la sangre misma brillaron en aquel sombrío y oscuro ambiente, el viento mismo se había detenido, el sonido de los latidos de su corazón no lo escuchaba, la furia y el dolor no lo dejaban, su mano derecha tomo la empuñadora de su espada y corto aquellos látigos que lo habían atravesado en ambos de sus hombros, sintió el cálido liquido de su sangre recorrer ambos de sus brazos hasta caer al suelo destruido y que ahora volvía a estar manchado de sangre nuevamente pero para el esto era solo el comienzo de la sangre que tenía que derramar no solo la suya sino también la de más personas, los humanos que tanto había protegido y querido ahora solo eran seres inmundos, seres que le arrebataron lo que más quería y ahora el turno de que todo se invirtiera, mas y más rugidos de bestias en diferentes lugares lo alertaron eran demasiados, una sonrisa siniestra cruzo su rostro mientras miraba a las que tenía en frente

-Aniquilar.-dijo Ryujin y el sonido de espada cortando sangre y bestias rugir junto al brillo de un poderoso poder, se manifestó en ese lugar, junto también a la sangre derramada de él que ahora comenzaría con los demás

…..

-"Frio"…

Fue lo primero que pensó Nadeshiko al volver a recuperar la conciencia, al igual que cuando despertó en aquella cueva en la cual paso un poco de tiempo hasta que ese hombre, el hombre bestia llego por ella, poco a poco ella abrió sus ojitos, sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo nocturno se abrieron de golpe al ver donde estaba ahora, el piso, las paredes, la puerta incluso el techo eran de metal duro y parecía irrompible, la pequeña Nadeshiko se sentó de golpe pero se arrepintió de haber hecho eso de repente, un dolor agudo y punzante viniendo desde su pie izquierdo la hizo gritar en sufrimiento y agonía haciendo la caer de nuevo al duro y frio piso de metal frente a ella, la pequeña Nadeshiko se retorció como gusano en el suelo, su rostro se llenó de nuevo de lágrimas las cuales cuando se fueron a su boca eran amargas y saladas que le provocaron asco y ganas de vomitar, con una de sus manos agarro su estómago y se dio pequeños masajes para impedir que ella misma vomitara en ese lugar y con su otra mano libre se tomó su pierna izquierda y toco su pie el cual debía no estar ahí completo, el terror y el frio del mismo la hicieron orinarse ahí mismo, olvidándose del mareo ella alzo su vista y vio con horror su pie el cual no solo no estaba ahí sino que estaba encadenado del hueso roto la sangre estaba aún escurriendo y daba la sensación de que no se iba detener por nada, los colores se le bajaron a lo más pálido parecía un fantasma, al ver como su el hueso de su pie estaba encadenado a la pared de hierro así como también su propia sangre aún seguía fluyendo como rio en cause le provoco la peor las visiones, sus músculos parecían que estaban vivos porque latían como su mismo corazón en aceleramiento y con ello mucha más sangre salía para traumatizarla mucho más que antes, aquello era una visión de horror incluso sus músculos visibles arrojaron sangre hacia su rostro y las venas parecías gusanos que se movían con asquerosidad sobre su destrozada pierna y perdido pie, Nadeshiko tomo su cabeza con ambas de sus manos, ella negó con su cabeza de un lado al otro mientras más lagrimas salían cerro sus ojos dejo caer su cabeza mientras apretaba el agarre de su cabeza con sus propias manos

-¡AAAHHH!-Nadeshiko grito con todas sus fuerza, su grito era de agonía y de terror mismo, de sus ojos lagrimas y mas lagrimas salían y de su boca la salía caía con ella…-¡SAQUENME!, ¡SUELTENME POR FAVOR!, ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!, ¡ABUELITO HADES!, ¡NEE-SAN!, ¡TIO MINOS, TIO RADAMANTHYS, TIO AICOS!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡NOOOO!

Sus gritos eran desgarradores podía incluso decir que ella misma se lastimaba cuando mas era fuerte su grito, retumbaba en las paredes de metal provocando un eco de sus gritos horrible, no parecían los gritos de una niña agonizando sino los de un animal o varios juntos provocando un agudo y chirriante grito el cual lo logro provocar que sus oídos comenzaran a sangrar el dolor se incrementó, la sangre cálida saliendo de sus oídos hizo que temblara pero también que el miedo creciera en su interior, sintió como su cuerpo se puso más pálido, sus fuerzas la abandonaron y ella cayo al frio duro piso de metal, su cuerpecito débil, lastimado y cansado al caer de forma tan brusca como lo hizo, provoco un más dolor que antes, ahora el dolor no solo era de su cuerpo interno o externamente, era el dolor de su alma, la cual se estaba cayendo a pedazos al saber que estaba sola en ese lugar, había gritado y llorado por mucho tiempo, incluso había golpeado el suelo de hierro con sus propias manos, ella sintió no solo sangre cuando su rostro y todo su cuerpo cayo contra el suelo de metal, sino también sino también como algo viscoso casi como si fuera la parte de algo, ella con una de sus temblorosas manos tomo lo que estaba bajo ella en el charco en el cual había caído, el miedo se incrementó de nuevo las ansias de salir de ahí solo se incrementaron aún más que antes.

Al ver su mano frente a sus ojos sosteniendo aquello que había sentido bajo ella con el charco de su misma sangre, sintió aunque no fuera posible o si fuera posible que la sangre salía de todo su cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente vacío, como si de una cascara de algún tipo de vegetal se tratase o incluso fruta o cascaron de huevo, ella volteo su mano temblorosa hasta comenzar a ver sus dedos escurriendo de sangre la cual caía gota por gota, como si de lluvia se tratase, sus ojos se contrajeron en terror y angustia nuevamente al ver que lo que sostenía con su propia mano eran nada más y nada menos que una parte de su cuerpo era, carne de su carne, era un pedazo de su talón de su pie encadenado

-¡AH!-el grito de Nadeshiko se volvió a oír esta vez mucho mas fuerte que antes logrando que una de las paredes de metal lograra hacerse una grieta aunque fue minúscula si que Nadeshiko se diera cuenta de eso había ocurrido, el poder de Nadeshiko era inmenso y poderoso mas que el de su misma madre o padre, no solo porque era la reencarnación de Fine hija de dos de los principales dioses de la cultura griega sino porque era la ultima descendiente y la única que había nacido con el poder mas grande que sus antecesoras ella no sabia de la magnitud de su poder, ni nadie mas, ni siquiera el mismo Rey del Inframundo

Nadeshiko volvió a golpear el suelo de metal con fuerza una y otra vez mientras llora en angustia, agonía y terror ante sus propios ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una expresión de terror absoluta veía como la sangre de sus manos pegando contra el firme suelo salpicaba como si de agua misma se tratase, con cada golpe hacia que su nerviosismo y temor creciera aún más que antes, sintió como también entre sus piernas algo cálido salía, la vergüenza la carcomió por dentro ella se había orinado y mucho, el terror en ella había sido demasiado grande, Nadeshiko siguió golpeando el suelo mientras seguía llorando con terror y vergüenza juntas, siguió golpeando el suelo una y otra vez, no paro ni cuando su piel quedo aún más desgarrada que antes, no paro ni cuando orino aún más que antes, o cuando se quedó sin voz por tanto gritar o llorar, ni cuando sus lágrimas se acabaron hasta la última gota dejándola totalmente seca y ahora sin saber que hacer sin lágrimas y demás fuerzas que ella necesitaba para sacar su frustración de interior, ella paro totalmente hasta que no pudo más. Nadeshiko miraba con dificultad la gran puerta de hierro que tenía adelante la cual era la salida de ese terrible lugar, ahora inundo con el terrible hedor de sus propios deshechos, ella sintió más nauseas pero se contuvo totalmente solo miro la única salía como si fuera una luz al final del túnel una muy lejana y que con lo débil que era ella, sería imposible alcanzarla.

Un último gemido de dolor y tristeza salió de la boca de la pequeña Nadeshiko antes de caer dormida totalmente dormida por el cansancio de llorar, de gritar y golpear el suelo hasta que sus manos se cansaron, ella sabía que por alguna razón, su pesadilla, su infierno había comenzado desde el día en que perdió a sus padres y no supo más de su abuelito

" _Luz y Calidez. Oscuridad y frialdad, felicidad y agonía._

 _Algo mas terrible que la muerte. Algo mas armonioso que_

 _la vida. Mezclados, disueltas. El presente y el pasado._

 _Una unión. El lamento de la risa. El comienzo de la caída"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?. Espero que estén muy bien una mega disculpa por la tardanza en publicar el capitulo numero 3 de Blood Soul, les seré sincera, se me olvido publicarlo la semana pasada XD, había pensado que lo había publicado ya que había publicado un ONE SHOT para el anime de Senki Zesshou Symphogear el cual se llama Guided by a Talking Soul para que pasen y lo lean, ya que es mi primer One shot con yuri (a pesar de que no me gusta), pero lo hice para alguien especial, asi que es un One shot muy tierno x3. Sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, espero les guste, dejen sus hermosos comentarios en verdad son geniales y ayudan mucho a crezca esta gran historia, los quiero mucho, nos vemos en el capitulo 4 que este si sale la semana siguiente x3. Ahora así ENJOY IT!. :D

Capítulo 3.- TERROR

Kimihiro no veía la hora de cómo hacer que Ryujin parara de destruir el gran patio de su casa de esa manera, entendí totalmente el dolor que ese ser tan poderoso sufría, el perder a alguien muy preciado para él, pero en parte ese dolor él no había contribuido totalmente si no hubiera dudado de Ryujin cuando llego, si hubiera confiado en sus palabras tal y como él hubiera querido, la pequeña Nadeshiko ahora estaría ahí con ellos en la casa dormida y bien acogida pero ahora el temor que no solo el temió sino los padres de la pequeña y su bisabuelo Ryujin temieron que llegara ahora se había hecho realidad, su peor pesadilla y terror total, Nobunaga aquel repugnante ser el cual ahora gobernaba Japón en una dictadura total y la cual se iba expandiendo aún más que antes, hacía que las coas se volvieran a un más complicadas con sus contactos y su gran conocimiento del mundo total por su gran longevidad había complicado las cosas, aquel pequeño ángel estaría en cualquier sitio incluso en el mismo centro de la tierra, encontrarla sería un gran paso y rescatarla de las garras de ese tipo sería un milagro de los dioses solo esperaba el que no fuera demasiado tarde, a través de los años vio como la hija mayor de Saya era corrompida con falsas historias por parte de ahora madre mejor conocida como Mana y de su hija Hilda la cual era peor que su propia madre, ambas llenas de maldad lograron corromper a esa pequeña niña Kanade y también lograron poner en contra al padre de Saya contra su propia hija y su demás descendencia y lo cual llego a la pérdida de un pequeño ángel también un secreto que él y ahora el señor Ryujin sabían con el dolor de sus corazones y que ahora preocupaba cuando recuperaran a la pequeña Nadeshiko sería lo primero que le dirían, ella tenía un hermano, uno el cual murió en su lugar para salvarla totalmente el día su nacimiento su hermano mellizo, el pequeño Ren.

El esperaba que la pequeña lograra entender lo que paso ese día y lo aceptara, pero estaba pidiendo mucho, era un niña aun a pesar de ahora tener 55 casi 56 años de edad totalmente aún seguía siendo una dulce e inocente niña con un terrible y pesado destino con el cual cargar así como también un pasado y un futuro al cual tenía que escoger dos caminos, no podía pedir que ella aceptara las cosas como su propia madre, su madre era diferente a pesar de que pudo haber tenido una vida idéntica a la de Nadeshiko, Saya tuvo que madurar por su propia cuenta a una edad temprana ella siempre estuvo sola desde que nació , ella y Nadeshiko eran totalmente diferentes, una creció en soledad desde que era un bebe y la otra creció rodeada de una hermosa familia con mucha alegría y paz todos los días lo cual se derrumbó en cuestión de minutos. Ambas ahora tienen algo en común pero ambas crecieron en un ambiente diferente, Nadeshiko en una situación como en la que ahora todos vivían sería difícil para la pequeña asimilarla, ella era un angelito, un angelito que no debió nacer con ese destino sobre sus hombros desde que era un pequeño bebe pero eso fue algo inevitable, sea cual sea la razón, si fue obra del destino o de aquellos seres superiores que jugaban con el destino de las personas a puro placer las cosas ya estaban en marcha ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto solo seguir y ayudar en lo que se podía a esa pobre criatura lo antes posible .

Kimihiro seguía viendo como el gran patio que el mismo había creado era destruido en cuestión de milésimas de segundo uno tras otro, grandes montones de rocas y hierba salía volando por los aires mientras truenos y relámpagos caían más y más, era un tormenta eléctrica horrible , parecían enorme telarañas en los grandes cielos cubiertos de grandes capas de negro junto a la tétrica atmosfera que ha estado desde hace 50 años, ya no había paz como antes solo guerra y más guerra, Kimihiro supo de todo el proceso que sufrió el mundo para llega a donde está ahora en un mundo peor y más lleno de odio y deseos de matanza estaba más claro que el agua que la misión no sería cosa fácil

…

Cada golpe contra el suelo, era una muestra de su ira contra el mismo y el odio hacia ese hombre, ante sus ojos podía ver como el suelo firme, terso y lleno de hermosas flores era destruido por su ira en un solo golpe, los pedazos del suelo pequeños, grandes y medianos salían volando ante sus ojos con gran rapidez y precisión, cayendo en el mismo suelo destruyéndolo aún más que antes, la ira que sentía en ese momento era difícil de calmar y eso el mismo lo sabía, hacía tiempo que él no tenía esos ataques de ira, nos desde que murió su esposa o perdió a su amada hija., después de haber despertado de su sueño de casi 600 años se encontraba con la sorpresa de que tenía una nieta la cual no conoció y ahora está el tumba pero no solo eso sino también que tenía bisnietos, pero uno de ellos fue asesinado, pero sus dos bisnietas ahora habían tomado caminos diferentes y todo por la ambición y rencor de una sola mujer, pero no solo de esa mujer, sino de ese maldito y desgraciado de Nobunaga, si él no hubiera permitido que la relación de hija y de ese bastardo hubiera avanzado hasta ese punto nada de esto estaría pasando, pero algo en el muy en el fondo le decía que las decisiones fueron las correctas y ahora el momento de seguir recorriendo el camino de la sangre tomando las decisiones adecuadas y esta vez analizadas profundamente.

Ryujin dio su último golpe al suelo, el cual logro hacer que la mitad de la ciudad de Tokio se agitará algunos pobladores de las zonas se asustaron enormemente, pensando que aquel terremoto había sido una bomba o algo peor a sus puntos de vista.

Ryujin comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco de su posición de rodillas flexionadas, rostro en el suelo y manos apretando firmemente su poderosa y gran espada filosa, al estar de nuevo totalmente de pie, el miro hacia el cielo sin expresión, totalmente neutral y dio un hondo y profundo suspiro, en señal de relajación hasta ese momento.

Después de estar varios minutos más de esa forma , el miro sobre su hombro a Kimihiro el cual parecía estar absorto de sus pensamientos, ya que no estaba atento a su alrededor, para él esa actitud era de arrogantes y eso le causaba mucho asco y repugnancia, el dio otro suspiro para calmarse, no quería seguir haciendo eso, no podía perder más tiempo , no sabía en qué situación se encontraba su pequeña bisnieta, si seguía de esa forma las cosas podían ponerse aún más peores más de lo que él podía imaginar o no querer desear.

Aun con esos pensamientos recorriendo toda su mente de manera frenética tenía que controlarse lo mejor que podía, aunque la calma no era de sus virtudes. Él se quitó sus guantes de pelea con sutileza y los dejo caer al suelo destruido bajo sus pies, sus guantes al caer crearon dos cráteres pequeños, pero que lograron hacer temblar la tierra un poco, masajeo un poco sus manos, al verlas directamente se dio cuenta que tenía leves rasguños en las mismas, pero así como los vio en un parpadeo estos desaparecieron totalmente, aquello era pan de cada día no había nada porque preocuparse como tal. Ahora trataba de hacer que sus huesos no estuvieran tan entumidos por los constantes golpes que había dado al suelo firme, cuando los sintió más movibles y menos tensos que antes fue cuando dio leves sacudidas con ellos de manera lenta para después ir rápido, el miro sus manos de nuevo y frunció el ceño y aparto de manera brusca aquellos recuerdos dolorosos que tanto lo atormentaban desde que estuvo dormido, al apartar aquellos recuerdos de su mente, fue cuando se decidió por ver a Kimihiro el cual aún seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Ryujin sabía que ese hombre no era humano, había dejado su humanidad de lado y todo por una mujer, bueno él no era nadie para juzgar ya que el hizo lo mismo, aunque él nunca fue humano desde que nació, solo que dejo llevarse por aquellos sentimientos que hizo florecer su hermosa esposa, que ahora en paz descanse así como también el sentimiento de ser padre, y abuelo, aquello era algo inexplicable para su ser como tal, a pesar del tiempo y de las experiencias para él todo eso era algo muy nuevo y que le faltaba por descubrir y conocer.

-Más vale que hables pronto Kimihiro Watanuki.-dice Ryujin de pronto sacando de sus pensamientos a Watanuki, incluso el mismo salto de la sorpresa que le provoco Ryujin y el color de su piel también se volvió un poco más pálida, Ryujin frunció aún más el ceño….-Tu dijiste que nadie sabía que Nadeshiko estaba en ese lugar, pero oh sorpresa pasa que cuando fui a ese supuesto lugar que en realidad "nadie conocía y que solo aquí este hombre conocía" ya Nadeshiko ya no estaba , incluso la reliquia había sido abandonada

Ryujin le mostro el Gungnir a Kimihiro para mostrarle que realmente no estaba mintiendo por nada del mundo, además el enojo y seriedad que Ryujin mostraba ante la situación hacían que Kimihiro no pudiera ocultar nada

-En verdad no sé cómo paso esto, pero en verdad le juro que solo yo y usted sabíamos dónde estaba realmente la pequeña Nadeshiko.-dice Kimihiro sincero mientras miraba a Ryujin con algo de palidez en su piel así como también con nerviosismo ya que la presencia de alguien tan fuerte pero también peligroso como Ryujin lo hacía sentirse más acorralado que protegido

-No sé si creerte ya que cuando llegue aquí por primera vez la reacción que tuviste hacia mi persona me dejo mucho que decir y que pensar de ti Kimihiro.-dice Ryujin con seriedad y alejándose de Kimihiro

-pero eso paso porque usted entro sin avisar a un casa y establecimiento sin haber preguntado antes, además el que se comportó de la peor manera fue usted.-dice Kimihiro cruzándose de brazos y mirando con severidad a Ryujin, pero se arrepintió de inmediato porque de un rápido movimiento que incluso no él pudo darse cuenta, Ryujin habita sacado su espada larga así como también su cuchillo de mano, su espada estaba en el cadera de Kimihiro y el cuchillo de mano estaba su cuello

-Mira niñato, más vale que no te hagas el gracioso conmigo, he pendejo, ahora mi nieta está en manos de ese hombre y necesito que me digas donde es que la tiene y deseo la información concretar del lugar donde la tienen .-dice Ryujin con seriedad a Watanuki…-se lo que está pasando en esta época y se lo mucho que ha sufrido el mundo a causa de los **Noise** pero Nadeshiko no será el arma que ellos quieran y desean crear, ella diferente a su hermana , además tienen una misión que cumplir desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre o incluso mucho antes de que estuviera en el vientre de su madre ella ya tenía su destino sellado como todos nosotros lo tenemos ahora, así que no tengo tiempo que perder y si no me dices claramente donde está mi pequeña nieta tal y como yo te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente serás el primero en esta época en probar los antiguos métodos que teníamos para sacar antes la verdad a aquellos que no eran de fiar.

-Con amenazas no va a sacar nada señor Ryujin, además como bien dije antes, conseguir información acerca de donde tienen a Nadeshiko será una tarea que tome tiempo ya que Nobunaga no solo tiene bases aquí sino también en todo el mundo, cada una diferente y con un propósito en mente, en cualquier de esas bases ella podía estar, ni siquiera se sabe el paradero del mismo Nobunaga o de su familia, nada se sabe de él, así como una vez Fumito se mantuvo oculto de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, Nobunaga está haciendo lo mismo pero en los últimos 50 años ha superado a Fumito por creces solo pocas personas saben dónde están y ponerse en contacto con ellas es difícil, desde que ese hombre ha estado manipulando el mundo a su antojo desde que subió al poder en Tokio todo relacionado con los medios se volvió más difícil de manejar.

Ryujin con su mirada destruyo una gran puerta de roble que estaba detrás de Kimihiro por la furia al escuchar todo lo que dijo el mismo Kimihiro, le cual ahora se había puesto aun pálido que antes, Ryujin clavo con furia sus armas en el suelo y tomo a Kimihiro del cuello y lo comenzó a ahorcar. Kimihiro trataba por todos los medios soltarse del agarre de Ryujin pero con cada movimiento que el hacía, él primer Furukimonos incrementaba la fuerza al punto de sentir que a él se serian sacado todos sus órganos con mucha fuerza y sin misericordia, aun así se no era el propósito de Ryujin.

Kimihiro al ver los ojos de Ryujin pudo ver la angustia y la gran desesperación que sentía, a pesar de estar quedándose sin aire, sentir su piel aún más fría que antes y su corazón casi detenerse, no pudo evitar sentir en verdad una profunda tristeza al ver a ese hombre y ver como sus ojos rojos del mismo color de la sangre o incluso más brillante que la misma con ojos brillosos queriendo casi llorar, pero el orgullo de ser un guerrero no se lo permitía.

Ryujin al sentir la mirada de Kimihiro a su persona, se sintió débil y sin delicadeza lanzo a Kimihiro al patio destruido con fuerza provocando un nuevo cráter, Kimihiro escupió una gran cantidad de sangre aun incluso parecía que sus ojos se saldrían por el tremendo impacto, la lluvia que aun caía con fuerza alivio un poco el dolor de Kimihiro en su cuerpo y alma pero no el miedo que ahora sentía hacia el hombre que lo miraba fijamente en esos momentos.

Ryujin satisfecho con lo que hizo con Kimihiro tomo sus armas con fuerza, miro a Kimihiro el cual tocia al sentir de nuevo el aire correr por sus pulmones y su color de piel a pesar de que la lluvia era helada como el mismo hielo su piel se volvió de nuevo algo colorida como solía, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por el frio de la lluvia que seguía cayendo con fuerza sobre ambos, el comenzó a caminar de forma lenta y firme hacia Kimihiro el cual trataba de todos los medio evitar no volver a vomitar sangre por el fuerte golpe que recibió al caer de espaldas, Ryujin sintió como todo su organismo se tensara de un momento a otro, el tiempo pareció detenerse ante sus ojos de forma que el apenas se dio cuenta, podía ver cada gota de lluvia cayendo y chocando contra el suelo convirtiendo la tierra en lodo y sacan una dulce aroma de la tierra esparcida en gran medida por todo el patio, cada musculo de todo su cuerpo se tensó hasta la última célula de su organismo , hasta solo sentir el correr frenético de la sangre de sus venas, su corazón se agito ante el cambio brusco que el mismo tomo, pero poco a poco se fue calmando sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo aún más rojizos que el rojo de la sangre brillando y que resplandecían en medio de la noche, aquellos ojos de color rojo que tanto miedo y temor inspiraban y no solo eso, era un rasgo único en su género, Ryujin se acercó aún más a Kimihiro y levanto aún más su armas, para cuando Kimihiro se dio cuenta en verdad ya era tarde, aquellos ojos rojos que brillaban como dos gotas de agua de color rojas sedientas fue lo último que alcanzo ver antes de que su propia mirada fuera teñida de color rojo sangre y el sintiera como su cuerpo caía como si de un costal de papas de tratase hacia el suelo y oía decir a Ryujin.

-la compasión es para los débiles.

\- SUR DE TOKIO (Varias horas después) -

Los grandes suburbios de todo Japón habían cambiado con el pasar de los años la tecnología era pan de cada día para el tipo ser humano , haciendo de la vida aún más fácil que antes, pero también fácil de controlar para otros por la facilidad de entrar complejos sistemas computacionales, con estos avances la tecnología más avanzada regia en parte tu estatus social, a pesar de tener grandes sumas de dinero un alto equipo tecnológico que pudiera ser casi como un grupo pequeño de técnicos especializados en redes y en tecnología, los más privilegiados eran los hackers su gran control sobre cosas tan complejas como la red y la misma computadora eran personas que día a día buscaban la mayaría de los empresarios de hoy en día, aun con todo estas cosas destacadas en el Japón y mundo moderno había cosas tan simples que ni el sistema más complejo podía superar.

En una de las casas más destacables de todas de la zona de aquellos suburbios, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión hacer del futuro de aquella niña que capturaron, el clan Oda sus principales miembros y sus principales contactos de mayor confianza estaban presentes, y todos miraban a través de pantallas con cámaras instaladas a aquella niña que había vuelto a despertar y volvía en desesperación llamando a su padre, madre y demás familiares que algunos de los presentes comenzaron de nuevo al reírse el oír nombrar a la niña al dios del inframundo y a sus tres jueces, algunos otros miraban a la niña tierna con una lujuria que al mismo Saru causaba escalofríos, incluso podía ver las erecciones de esos bastardos al ver a la pobre de Nadeshiko, la ira de Saru creció mas no solo con ver aquellos seres excitarse con esa pequeña niña , su furia creció al ver que Nobunaga veía, y escuchaba todo lo que estaba pasando en la sala reuniones pero no hacía nada ni el esfuerzo en mostrar interés o preocupación por su pequeña nieta a la cual Nobunaga y él creían muerta después de aquel incidente de los **Noise.**

Saru tomo de nuevo asiente con brusquedad, se sirvió una copa del vino más fuerte que encontró y se la bebió de un solo trago dejando el vaso grande vació, el reflejo del vaso mostro de nuevo a su amigo Nobunaga tranquilo y sin mucho interés lo hicieron que su furia aumentara aún más que antes, el sin compasión lanzo al vaso de vidrio con detalles recalcados en su estructura con fines y esfuerzo, el vaso se rompió con brusquedad haciendo que todos en la sala miraran con un susto tremendo aquel ensordecedor estruendo, incluso el mismo Nobunaga se sorprendió y fue el primero en ver a Saru el cual no solo había aventado el vaso sino que también tenía una aura de color negro de profunda ira y oscuridad dirigida no solo a él sino a todos en la sala presentes.

-¿Qué le pasa tío?-pregunto Kanade algo preocupada al ver a Saru, su tío arrojar un vaso de esa forma y lo peor de todo es que se estrello cerca de su abuelito Nobunaga y esta ahora tenia una herida en su mejilla pero su abuelo no había prestado atención alguna a ese pequeño detalle

-¿Qué, que me pasa?, ¡Tu!, ¿Me preguntas que me pasa maldita pendeja de mierda?-dice Saru con brusquedad y sin decoro a Kanade la cual se pone roja del coraje

-¡No le faltes el respeto a mi nieta!-Nobunaga golpea la mesa con fuerza y todos los presentes se ponen mas tensos que antes

-¡Tu no me digas que hacer, Nobunaga, eres mi mejor amigo y te he apoyado en muchas cosas desde ese día, pero lo que ahora estás haciendo con tu nieta y estos malditos puercos es inhumano!-dice Saru y señala las pantallas en donde se ve a la pequeña Nadeshiko vomitando por tanto llorar y también por el mismo cansancio….-¡no puedo creer que vayamos a decir como en los tiempos pasados el destino de cada persona, estamos en siglos llenos de conflictos y problemas pero eso no nos da derecho a decidir si tratamos a una persona como un humano o como un animal!

-Jajajajajaja

Una risa que en verdad Saru detestaba hizo que su estado empeorara más de lo que ya estaba en esos momentos, su mirada viajo hasta dónde provenía aquella risa tan molesta y fastidiosa perteneciente a una mujer de la misma edad que Kanade, su cabello de fuego ante sus ojos brillo como el sol mismo, sus ojos grande y chispeantes de azul morado lo miraban con burla y decepción su piel blanca y suave destacaba más su bien formado cuerpo además de sus labios que eran deseados por muchos, pero a él en lugar de ser atractivos eran más que un boleto directo al infierno.

-¿acaso dije algo gracioso Hiragi Hilda?-pregunta saru a aquella muchacha hija única de Hiragi Mana la cual era ahora la mano izquierda de Nobunaga y la cual lo había hecho seguir este camino tan pútrido que todos sus compañeros de antaño incluso el no querían que siguiera pero ahora todo ese maldito esfuerzo y sacrificios que en verdad costaron la vida de algunos se habían ido a la basura en cuestión de días.

-Sí que lo dijiste.-dice Hilda poniéndose de pie y camino con paso elegante y sexy hasta llegar al punto centro de la sala y ella miro a todos con sus hermosos ojos morado azulados y todos los hombres cayeron rendidos a sus pies, a excepción de Nobunaga y de él…-¿Qué no tenemos el derecho de elegir como tratar a las personas?, ¿Qué no sabemos cómo diferenciar un ser humano de una bestia?, Jajajaja, eres muy gracioso Saru pero en todo estas mal, ahora el mundo ha cambiado y si la situaciones son así es porque el problema de los **Noise** que ha tenido todo el mundo desde hace 50 años, los primeros días acabaron con el 10% de la población mundial y con el paso del tiempo el 55% de la población mundial, acaso no es razón suficiente para hacer lo que mi abuelo está haciendo con esta "niña", si es que se le puede llamar así

Saru se puso más firme que antes al ver aquella mocosa insignificante que tenía ante sus ojos, casi quería devorarla con la misma mirada de odio que tenía y dirigía a su amigo y nieta presentes, si su madre Hiragi era una perra desalmada esa niña lo era peor. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Nobunaga había golpeado la mesa con mucha fuerza haciendo que todo quedara en un silencio profundo y sin salida, la mirada ají roja de Nobunaga era profunda y muy fija dando a entender que no estaba para discusiones en voz alta, incluso parecía que sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, pero con sed de sangre, para Saru ver aquellos ojos de nuevo en su amigo era en parte nostálgico pero también tenebroso, cuando veía esa mirada no podía evitar recordar las múltiples guerras en las cuales Nobunaga mostraba su lado más oscuro, más que este que ahora había estado llevando desde el día el que dijo oficialmente que su hija ya no existía más para él.

-Ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos lo que le pase a esa niña, en parte, ya que ahora domo dice mi nieta, Hilda, la población humana y la seguridad de la misma dependen del poder de esta niña que ahora todos ven en pantalla, puede ser pequeña, débil, frágil y apetitosa para algunos en el sentido sexual, pero ahora la niña tiene un propósito en la vida, y eso es lo que importa, está claro que ella misma lo sabe mas no quiere aceptarlo por más que uno mismo le haya dicho antes.-dice Nobunaga tomando de nuevo asiente, el sonido de las exclamaciones de los presentes no se hicieron esperar y aplaudieron a las sabias palabras del señor Oda.

En cambio Saru estaba a punto de golpear a Nobunaga tan fuerte que él desea que su propio amigo le suplicara que se detuviera, ya que la ira de él también era legendaria y le causaría un terrible problema a Nobunaga, el cual sabia de ante mano que había tocado un punto que no debía en la conversación además Saru era muy cariñoso con los niños, pero Nobunaga por esa niña que veía ahí no era nada suyo ni siquiera sentía el orgullo que sentía con Kanade, esa niña solo serviría como arma y sujeto de pruebas para el futuro de la tierra y de su clan.

-Aun así no acepto ese trato para una niña tan pequeña como la que vemos en pantalla eso es abuso infantil, aunque tengan contactos con algunas organizaciones eso no quiere decir no habrá personas que cuando se enteren harán sus manifestaciones en señal de protesta hacia los derechos humanos, metiéndonos en otro problema y esta vez a nivel global casi como cuando aparecieron los **Noise** hace ya 50 años, si queremos salvar al mundo tenemos que tratar a esa pequeña niña como se debe un ser humano y no como un animal enjaulado.-dice Saru serio y frio con todos los presentes algunos lo miraban con repudió y odio profundo.

-¿Le dices humano a eso?

Aquella voz hizo que saru se pusiera tenso así como también enojado como nunca antes, el solo tener aquella mujer tan cerca de él le hacía querer tomar su Teigu como nunca antes, Saru se dio media vuelta y encaro aquella terrible y horrible mujer la cual causo todo esto, pero claramente había recibido ayuda, pero él ahora por el momento con sus recursos no podía determinar quién pudo haberla ayudado. Ante sus ojos, una mujer de esbelta figura, con su cabello a la mitad de la espalda totalmente suelto y ondulado de color café, vistiendo un traje de color azul cielo enmarcando su bien formado cuerpo sacando no solo suspiros de enamoramiento a los demás presentes, sino también unas miradas de lujuria por parte de los demás, su piel morena clara casi llegando a la porcelana hacia resaltar más como si fuera una estrella, pero para él esa estrella en vez de ser hermosa como el mismo sol, era horrible peor que un agujero de gusano o incluso peor que el trasero de un puerco, sus ojos grandes y chispeantes de color café hicieron sacara más suspiros a los demás y sus labios pintados al color rojo de la misma sangre parecía atrapar más el deseo de la lujuria encarnado en esa maldita y despreciable mujer, aun se preguntaba cómo se había logrado matar a Kageriki y obtener su poder.

-Mamá.-dicen Kanade y Hilda y van abrazar a esa mujer la cual las abraza y se las come a besos con mucha ternura y amor maternal o eso parecía a simple vista porque para él había algo más tras esa maldita mascara de mujer buena y lujuriosa

-Mana, querida hija, pensé que estabas haciendo otras cosas.-dice Nobunaga y abraza a mana con mucho afecto y orgullo, Saru solo podía sentir como su sangre hervía en enojo total, aquella maldita mujer, había hecho que Nobunaga perdiera el respeto y cariño por su verdadera hija y su nieta y nieto que en paz descanse, pero no solo eso sino también a Kanade la pobre niña desde que tenía 7 años logro provocar una gran ruptura a Saya y solo por beneficio propio, desde su interior Saru deseaba la muerte más horrible y lenta para aquella terrible mujer.

Mana parecía que se había dado cuenta de que Saru la estaba mirando, con sus hermosos ojos careces lo vio directamente y ella le sonrió con una sonrisa totalmente falsa y llena de ironía y desprecio total hacia él, Mana odia y detestaba a Saru con todo su corazón, la mayoría de sus planes habían sido frustrados por Saru, sino también por otras dos personas que hasta el momento desconocía sus identidades por el momento, el poder de aquellos seres la perturbaban pero más el poder de aquella mocosa idéntica su peor enemiga y asesina de su padre. Mana alzo la vista y miro hacia la gran pantalla donde se veía a la pequeña Nadeshiko vomitando de nuevo por el olor del vomito en el lugar donde hasta había vomitado, la cara de la niña, llena de dolor, angustia y desesperación fueron las mejores que había visto en toda su vida, ante sus ojos la imagen de la asesina de su padre en esas condiciones paso ante sus ojos como si fuera una imagen divina enviada por todos los dioses le provoco una extensa sonrisa de deseo macabro y oscuro, los ojos de ella es oscurecieron en deseos de maldad pura, el ver a esa niña como no solo objeto de guerra y experimento sino también su juguete personal le hizo temblar las piernas de la emoción, no podía esperar a ver ese bonito rostro bañado en sangre, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de dolor reflejando no solo el dolor en su corazón y desesperación sino también ver los signos de maltrato y horror que le haría a esa pequeña bastarda que debió nunca venir al mundo, aun así por más difícil que fuera de aceptar la necesitaban a la puta de la niña que ahora volvía gritar y vomitar y esta vez acido, pudo ver como la niña se quemaba su propia boca tonto interna como externa y la sangre ahora comenzaba a correr desde su boca la hicieron soltar una carcajada y todos se quedaron atónitos.

-¿De qué te ríes maldita desgraciada?-pregunta Saru con odio y molestia hacia Mana, el mismo trata de controlarse para no golpearla ahí misma sin piedad alguna., incluso matarla ahí mismo con sus propios puños, seria una lastima que su preciada arma se manchara con tal sangre repugnante

-Se me ha ocurrido algo en verdad maravilloso.-dice Mano sonriendo con mucha alegría y todos exclamaron emocionados deseando escuchar atentamente lo que esa hermosa señorita quería decirles…-Esa niña es un monstruo, es hija de dos malditos monstruos, esas dos personas provocaron la catástrofe que afecta a nuestro preciado mundo, gracias a esos malditos monstruos y esa maldita bastarda que tuvieron, son los causantes de que los **Noise** existieran, así como fueron bueno para traer desgraciadas a nuestro mundo, ella lo pagara ahora con su propia sangre a base de experimentos, y entrenamiento forzado hasta llegar a una edad determinada ella ira a pelear por lo que sus malditos padres causaron y así regresando nuestra añorada paz al mundo que ahora es totalmente caótico y gracias a esa maldita mocosa de mierda.

Saru palideció al oír lo que Mana dijo, pero aquello no fue suficiente para helarle, sino que todos los políticos más influyentes no solo de Japón sino de todo el mundo apoyaron la decisión de esa mujer, incluso Nobunaga el cual parecía más molesto que él, y miraba con odio profundo a aquella inocente niña la cual no tenía nada que ver en lo que pasaba solo se había vuelto en vuelta en el problema de los **Noise,** ni Saya, ni Fumito ni la pequeña Nadeshiko tenían nada que ver, en lo poco que había logrado descubrir había algo totalmente fuera de lo que ellos como humanos y **Furukimonos** podían determinar o incluso comprender, aquello era algo que el mismo adjudicaría a los mismos dioses, pero aquello era muy descabellado totalmente, los dioses eran más que eso un mito, incluso aquel hombre que vio cuando Saya perdió a su pequeño hijo Ren y hasta hora nunca supo nada de él, aquel hombre tenía algo en el que lo hacía sentir tan incómodo como si la misma muerte estuviera cerca con su poderosa y temible oz que toda alma se lleva sin lucro alguno, aquel hombre tenía un aura, que lo hacía temblar, pero al verlo ese día apoyando a Fumito y Saya, cosa que Nobunaga siendo el padre y abuelo de esa inocente criatura que partió antes que todos los demás, no se preocupó nada por ella y aquel hombre que no era nada de ella, hizo aquel rol, el cual Nobunaga por su estupidez perdió el día que abandono a Saya de tal manera que incluso el cuándo lo escucho de su supuesto amigo casi se desmaya de la impresión y casi lo mata en ese instante de no ser por aquella maldita mujer que ahora está presente en la reunión lo interrumpió en su deseo de matar a su amigo.

-Entonces queda decidido.-dice Nobunaga haciendo que Saru salga de sus pensamientos abruptamente y se puso aún más pálido cuando vio cómo, Nobunaga entregaba las llaves de la celda de la pequeña Nadeshiko a Mana, Kanade y Hilda

-¿Por qué demonios les entregas a ellas la llave de la celda de la pequeña niña?-pregunta Saru pálido y ve como las tres mujeres se ríen en la cara de Saru.

-Es simple de ver Saru, ellas se serán las encargadas de "educar" a esa mocosa.-dice Nobunaga como si de clima hablara, pero a él le pareció mucho más terrorífico

-Deja que yo me haga cargo Nobunaga ellas están locas, no saben lo que hacen o lo que dicen solo harán a esa niña sufrir por propios intereses y diversión, es solo una niña hablando con ella y haciéndole entender la situación es más que suficiente que se gana haciendo sufrir a una niña que ahora está asustada y no sabe que está pasando su alrededor, eso es inhumano, es algo monstruoso y estoy seguro que nadie querrá estar en los mismos zapatos de esa pequeña niña, si tienes algo de piedad o empatía por ella ,Nobunaga por favor te lo pido, deja que yo me haga cargo de la niña, por favor.

Todos en la sala se quedaron mudos por la propuesta de Saru, incluso algunos comenzaron a murmurar. Mana y las dos adolescentes comenzaron a maldecir entre dientes a Saru, como siempre aquel hombre poniéndose en su camino como una molesta pierda en su zapato no miraban la hora de querer eliminarlo del mapa, pero Mana era quien decida quien moría o vivía en esos momentos aparte de Nobunaga no quería eliminar a Saru ya que en su interior sentía que ese hombre ocultaba más de lo que debía.

En la sala el silencio aparte de ser una gran incomodidad era algo perturbador, tanto como, Nobunaga, Mana y las adolescentes mataban con la mirada a Saru el cual estaba firme a pesar de la gran tormenta que estaba en la sala, una tormenta de ira y de crueldad en opinión de todos ellos, algunos de ellos miraron la pantalla en donde estaba la niña, esa personas que la vieron la miraron con asco e inferioridad, esa niña como la señora Mana había dicho era la causa de todos los problemas en el mundo de hoy en día gran parte de la población se había perdido gracias a esa maldita mocosa del demonio y sus malditos padres, para ellos usarla como arma sería un placer, incluso para otras cosas también con tal de que sirviera como todos ellos querían, algunos esperaban que el señor Nobunaga aceptara la propuesta que ellos le tenían a él respecto a esa mocosa cuando ya creciera como una adolescente o una niña de pubertad, por como la trataba estaba claro que hasta al mismo perro se la daría a que la violara por todos los hoyos que la niña tenía.

Nobunaga miraba a su amigo con poca paciencia y muy molesto, desde que su supuesta hija no ha dejado de mandarle indirectas así como también miradas de odio y decepción hacia él, ¿Cómo es que su mejor amigo y mano derecha se ponía de parte de la hija a la cual consideraba como un ángel caído del cielo y que tanto había buscado y querido conocer después de que la vio como una bebe?, él era el que se sentía totalmente traicionado y desilusionado de la hija que tuvo, si su bella esposa estuviera viva ella estaría como él o incluso peor, él desde ese día quería verla totalmente muerta y más por la educación que le estaba dando a su querida nieta Kanade, se alegraba que había rescatado a tiempo a su única y verdadera nieta, en cambio a la supuesta nieta a la cual Saru defendía a capa y espada para él no era nada solo un arma para usar y nada más que eso. Aclarando sus ideas en la cabeza, Nobunaga soltó un sonoro suspiro y miro con neutralidad y severidad a Saru.

-Antes confiaba en ti, pero ahora no se quién eres Saru.-dice Nobunaga y vio como el rostro de su amigo se contorsionaba en sorpresa y en dolor, aquellos ojos de su amigo brillaban y amenazaban con derramar lágrimas, para Nobunaga las lágrimas eran sinónimo de una maldita debilidad…..-Mi respuesta es simple y sencilla….¡No tienes el permiso y nunca te lo daré!, ¡Ese monstruo se quedara ahí y peleara ya que si no lo hace o la matamos nosotros o la matan los Noise y los Furukimonos no tiene opción ni tiene derecho a tomar decisiones y tú tampoco Saru a partir de ahora limítate a observar y analizar!

….

Nadeshiko se había vuelto a quedar dormida, después de haber vuelto a luchar por querer salir de aquel lugar, cuando volvió abrir sus hermosos ojos, el olor horrible de sangre mezclada con desechos sanitarios y vomito llego a sus fosas nasales, ella retrocedió apartándose de aquel olor y cubriéndose la nariz lo mejor que podía ya que el mismo olor traspasaba todo, retrocedió muy poco para su poco gusto y vio que ya estaba en contra la pared en la cual su pie estaba encadenado, al bajar su mirada a su pie, de nuevo miro con horror como su pie, la piel estaba totalmente desgarrada en su totalidad, los tendones de estaban colgando a junto a su piel desgarrada y partida en trozos desiguales, algunos colgaban de en parte del musculo aun el cual palpitaba como si de un corazón se tratase, ella podía ver como aun la sangre con cada latido salía espesa y caía en el suelo haciendo un sonido que le helaba la sangre, la sangre espesa al tocar el suelo de metal frio y hostil se esparcía poco a poco dando un nuevo olor esta vez aún más horrible al que ya había en toda la habitación, ella seguía mirando con horror su pie, ella temblaba y se abrazaba lo mejor que podía con sus pequeños y débiles brazos, su frágil y débil cuerpo temblaba al ver como el hueso de su pie se daba a mostrar en todo su grotesco esplendor, algunas partes de la carne podrida se deslizaba por el hueso que se mostraba ante sus ojos en aquella terrible y fría oscuridad que ahora la rodeaba, el dolor en su pie, en su cuerpo la mataba ya no tenía más fuerzas para estar gritando o golpeando el suelo o la misma cadena con la esperanza de salir de ahí, simplemente no podía, ella no era igual que su tío Minos, su tío Aicos o su tío Radamanthys que en cuestión de minutos ya ahora están lejos de este feo lugar, ella en cambio golpeo, grito, peleo y pidió ayuda pero nada venia, nada daba resultado, las lágrimas que dejo derramar en ese lapso de tiempo eran una gran cantidad, por más que se esforzó en tratar de no llorar ante la situación simplemente no podía evitarlo, estaba ahora sola en ese mundo, sus queridos padres, sus tíos, su hermana mayor su abuelito ya no estaban a su lado, sin ellos era una mosca muerta que no podía valerse por sí misma por más que ahora en esa situación lo intento con todo lo que ella tenía. Sus hermosos ojos de color azul rey miraban el piso lleno de aquella mezcla de putrefacción y la cual ella misma hizo, podía ver que a través de aquella horrible mezcla había golpes precisos en un mismo lugar sin detenerse la sangre totalmente espeja y pegada al piso de hierro, eran muestra de lo mucho que había golpeado y golpeado sin cesar en un mismo sitio, ella miro con ojos brillosos y de nuevo con asombro de su parte llenos de lágrimas a ambos de sus brazos, sus brazos al igual que su pie estaban desgarrados la piel se colgaba con sus tendones y trizas de los huesos de sus brazos, la sangre cayo de ambos y se unió a aquella mancha de mal olor que provenía de ella, a pesar de saber eso veía aún como aquellos golpes suyos habían provocado un pequeño cráter del tamaño de su mano convertida en puño, con el propósito de salir, mas es no fue posible, aun así ahí estaba la marca de ella había peleado pero estaba segura que nadie lo reconocería incluso puede que ella de misma tampoco lo haría .

No supo cuánto tiempo paso de esa forma abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza mientras en con sus ojos cerrados llama a su padre y madre de vuelta junto a sus tíos y abuelito sanos y salvos, pero Nadeshiko aun absorta en sus pensamientos, no logro captar lo que estaba a su alrededor no había escuchado la puerta abrirse ni cerrarse, hasta que noto que el mismo ambiente que antes había sido frio ahora era más tétrico, la pequeña Nadeshiko palideció ante aquel cambio y comenzó a temblar como nunca antes lo había hecho, parecía que su propio cuerpo tenía muchos animales corriendo sobre ella causando aquella terrible sensación, de nuevo el sudor corrió por su frente hasta comenzar a bañar todo su cuerpo, su piel que antes era fría ahora se volvió más gélida que incluso ella al tocarse no podía sentirse, ella tenía mucho miedo más miedo que antes de verse encerrada tanto en una cueva como en un cuarto de puro hierro y con olor, pudo sentir de nuevo como toda su sangre le era drenada hasta dejarla seca y sin nada, el miedo en ella crecía más y más, quería casi hacerla perder la cordura o el conocimiento que poco tenia ahora.

Ella miro a un lado temerosa de que hubiera algo o alguien ahí cerca, el cambio de ambiente y de nuevo aquellas terribles sensaciones en verdad hacia que ella quedara más desprotegida que antes, incluso el aire que tenia se fue de sus pulmones y entro el aire gélido y que le erizo la piel como nunca antes, un solo toque y comenzaba a temblar mucho más de lo que había hecho antes, Nadeshiko comenzó a morderse el labio temblando del miedo que sentía y de la cobardía de no poder enfrentarlo , al verificar que no había nada de ese lado, volteo hacia otro a su izquierda pero no había nada, pero si no había nada ahí en la habitación, entonces, ¿Cómo era que estaba así de temerosa que incluso ni podía hablar y para mantenerse en la realidad mordía su labio con fuerza hasta sentir el sabor metálico de sus labios llegando al musculo y el hueso?, aquella profundidad que alcanzaron sus dientes al morder su labio inferior y tocar y destruir parte de su hueso de la mandíbula la hicieron saltar de dolor pero también sacar un terrible y ensordecedor grito, las ondas del sonido viajaron rápido golpeando con fuerza las paredes de metal y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia ella, aquel grito botando contra sus tímpanos la hicieron dejar de abrazarse y ponerse de pie abruptamente mientras tapaba con ambas manos sus oídos

-¡Para, por favor, NO!-Nadeshiko grito con dolor mientras tapaba sus oídos con fuerza, pero también en ese momento ella cayo al suelo de manera estrepitosa ante su mirada observo como su propio piel mal herido y el cual la tenia atada a la pared se desprendía aun mas, la sangre de su pierna desgarrada salpico su rostro y parte de su cuerpo quedando ella en shock, ella cayo de espaldas lastimándose y golpeándose contra el suelo de hierro sintió un feo dolor en su espalda y en su cabeza…..-¡NO!

Nadeshiko grito en terror al ver como mas parte de su pierna salía volando ante sus ojos, Nadeshiko palideció aún más, el deseo de salir y de no sufrir llego de nuevo a su mente, aun temblando ella trato de pararse pero el sonido de carne cayendo aun lado de ella la asusto de la peor forma haciéndola saltar de nuevo pero esta vez cayo boca abajo y se clavó parte de la cadena en su pecho, de nuevo grito, ella con ojos húmedos y tratando de aguantar el dolor lo mejor que podía miro hacia la carne que cayo y su rostro se puso de color azul al ver que era la carne de su misma piel desprendida y la cual esparcía su sangre como se dé un lago se tratara, la sangre corriendo como lago a gran velocidad y manchando mas no solo su piel, vestido y ropa sino también le recordó la cruda y cruel realidad en la cual se encontraba, Nadeshiko tembló terriblemente mal tanto que casi se confundían con un ataque al corazón, pero aquello le dejo de importar solo un poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que había alguien enfrente de ella.

Nadeshiko aun en el suelo aguantando el dolor y prometiendo no llorar, recorrió con la mirada de la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, comenzó a elevar su mirada para ver el rostro de la persona, pero al comenzar al reconocer al silueta a la cual veía su esperanza y el peor terror que una vez sintió volvía de nuevo hacia ella,

La mirada de color azul rey y la de color rojo con naranja se encontraron, Nadeshiko estaba pálida muy pálida más que la porcelana , la sonrisa siniestra y aquel par de ojos de color rojo que la devoraban hasta su alma se le quedaron plasmados como una clara advertencia, pero Nadeshiko estaba muy aterrada y ella retrocedió por el terror que le causaba esa mujer, la sonrisa que le dedicaba a ella era siniestra tanto que parecía que ella se había cortado sus labios para ampliarla aún más y sangre caía y seguiría cayendo de aquella terrible secuela, cuando solo había retrocedido un poco, aquella mujer la tomo del pelo con total rudeza y agresividad que Nadeshiko sintió que le había arrancado parte del cuero cabelludo y no se había equivocado ya que sentía como algo cálido de su cabeza salía y caía.

-¡NO!-el terror paralizo a Nadeshiko que no dudo de inmediato implorar clemencia pero eso solo empeoro las cosas, aquella chica, la peor de sus pesadillas la arrojo al suelo con fuerza provocando un gran cráter en el hierro, Nadeshiko grito y escupió sangre con acido, ella trato de levantarse pero la mujer la piso de la espalda con fuerza y se oye la columna emite un terrible sonido que a Nadeshiko le hizo pensar lo peor, ella trato de alzar su mirada pero terrible dolor que ahora sentía y el miedo que la paralizaba no la dejaban, ella solo temblaba y lloraba mientras aquella mujer la pisaba con mucha fuerza y movia su zapato de tacón sobre su espalda, como si de un tape se tratara ella, Nadeshiko lloro en silencio hasta que la mujer que la golpeo y ahora la tenia con un pie sobre su espalda , movio su pie con fuerza sobre su columna mientras esta tenia un problema….-¡ALTO ME DUELE!, ¡NO PARA, POR FAVOR!, ¡POR FAVOR!

-Eso es suplícame maldita perra.-dice la mujer y toma del cabello de nuevo a Nadeshiko para después tomarla del cuello y que la viera a los ojos mientras admira como esa mocosa se pudría del miedo y del dolor, y eso apenas era un comienzo de lo que ella le haría vivir ahora que la tenían como un perro igual que su madre la puta y desgraciada de Saya…..-Igual que maldita madre una buena para nada, una madre como ella da asco y que no vale la pena solo sirve para ser una puta y nada mas

-No…-dice Nadeshiko a la mujer, pero la mujer la ve y la pisa con mucha fuerza y le saca de nuevo la sangre

-¿perdón que dijiste?-pregunta la mujer graciosa mientras le hace muchos insultos a la niña la cual seguía llorando y temblaba más y la golpeaba con brutalidad

-No llames a mi mami así...-dice Nadeshiko y jadeando sangre hasta caer al suelo igual que la lluvia, Nadeshiko frunció el ceño por primera vez y miro con rabia a la mujer pero esta la golpeo con fuerza dejándola mas herida que antes….-Kanade…ella también lo es…ella es tu madre…nuestra madre…que lastima que tengo…una hermana como tu

Kanade dejo de lado su momento de felicidad y tomo del cuello a la niña y la golpeo muchas veces con su puño y contra la pared hasta dejarla más herida que antes y vomitando sangre, ella la tomo del cabello y estampo a Nadeshiko contra el suelo muchas veces

-¡PARA!, ¡NO!-Nadeshiko grita del dolor y la agonía. En eso Kanade la suelta mientras esta el aire y Nadeshiko se golpea contra el techo hierro y el choque fue brutal que más huesos se rompieron y más sangre escupió incluso sus propios ojos comenzaron a sangrar…-¡AH!

La risa siniestra de Kanade se escuchó en todo el lugar, Nadeshiko cayó al suelo de frente destruyendo parte de su angelical rostro, su nariz estaba llena de sangre y rota, parte de su boca estaba llena de sangre pero también parte de su carne interna, algunos de sus dientes se habían caído, y los que salieron volando se encajaron en toda su cara. Nadeshiko al sentir aquel dolor no solo en su cara sino también en cada musculo de su cuerpo y toda su alma enteramente.

Por una pata más de Kanade ella quedo volteada con su mirada mirando hacia arriba aun es su estado de shock ella tembló de un miedo profundo que hacia su alma temblar, de nuevo por aquel terrible pavor ella comenzó a orinarse ella escucho como la risa de Kanade se hizo presente y comenzó a hacerle temblar mucho más, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y Nadeshiko presa del pánico y del terror movió su cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¡NOOO!-Nadeshiko grito a todo pulmón mientras Kanade se reía de ella con desprecio y comenzó a golpearla con un bate de beisbol, rompiendo aun mas su huesos rotos de todo el cuerpo, el dolor que antes era intenso se hizo insoportable para Nadeshiko, aun cuando Kanade comenzó a golpearla ella trato de alejarse de ella, de salvarse, de salir como sea de la tortura a la que era sometida con crueldad, pero le era imposible, los golpes de Kanade hacia ella fueron mas precisos y rápidos que antes….-¡PARA!, ¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NOOO!, ¡ME DUELE!, ¡MAMÁ!, ¡PAPÁ!, ¡ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR SE LO SUPLICO…SALVEME!

Kanade se rio más al escuchar el sufrimiento y los gritos de ayuda de aquel monstruo por lo que ya harta de oírla gritar y llorar mientras la golpeaba con el bate de beisbol le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándola de inmediato inconsciente , ante sus ojos el ojo derecho de aquel monstro golpeo su cara, manchándola de sangre, Kanade comenzó a temblar de ira al ver que su bello rostro había sido manchado con sangre inmunda, tomo el bate de nuevo y camino hacia donde aquel repugnante ojo cayó al encontrarlo, tomo el bate con mucho odio y de un solo golpe destruyo aquel maldito ojo de único color y que tanto enviaba, pero su odio y gran resentimiento estaba cargado a esa niña, Kanade con su mirada roja llena de un brillo de ira miro a Nadeshiko en un mar de su propia sangre y parecía estar muerta, las múltiples heridas que tenía eran horribles pero para un monstruo como esa niña eran perfectas y aún faltaban muchas más, ahora que la tenía ante sus ojos la haría sufrir hasta que ella se aburriera y encontrara algo mejor que torturar a esa mocosa, lo de hoy fue solo un calentamiento. La sonrisa de Kanade se amplió al pensar en las muchas posibilidades de diversión de tortura que tenía para una mocosa del demonio como la que había torturado hace poco lo iba a disfrutar mucho, pero más lo hubiera disfrutado si la persona que le dio la vida estuviera aquí con ella y mirara como aquel maldito monstruo que era su maldita y repugnante hermana era torturado ante los ojos de perra de esa mujer, anhelaba tenerla cerca para hacerla sufrir como ella lo hizo con ella, anhelaba torturarla hasta morir de todas las maneras posibles, pero esa maldita no estaba aquí ya no más la puta se había muerto, pero la bastarda no y ella sería su juguete de ahora en adelante y todos gracias a la puta de su estúpida madre, Saya


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos! Lamento mucho la tardanza en verdad lo siento mucho, pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida, ya estoy por hace el examen final de la universidad, y eso me ha consumido tiempo, además de que ya tengo trabajo y tengo otras cosas que hacer, mas aun asi he sacado tiempo para lograr escribir dos capítulos como recompensa para ustedes por la paciencia que me han tenido, hoy y mañana los publicare y el capitulo 6 lo he escrito mientras tuve tiempo, va a la mitad, asi que espero no tardar, de ante mano pido una disculpa si es asi, mas me alegra que aun sigan esta maravillosa historia que se esta volviendo SAGA x3, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, sobre todo a marati2011 y a Deathyblosom por comentar en diferentes formas con sus excelentes criticas asi como también el apoyo muchas gracias! Pero sobre todo aquellos que ven y leen la historia en verdad muchas gracias x3, se han ganado un lugar muy especial en mi kokoro.

Sin mas preámbulos a leer! Espero les guste y de ante mano tiene escenas fuertes, este fanfic y toda la saga de Blood soul será muy fuerte asi que todos los capítulos tendrá como advertencia **+18**. Con esto aclaro todo, asi que ahora si a leer!. X3

Capítulo 4.-ALMA DESGARRADA

Algunas personas dirían que la muerte es la peor de la cosas que puede desear el ser humano, quitarse la vida temiendo a que pueda pasar en un futuro era de cobardes sin sentido, dejar todo de la do solo para impedir que algo malo te pasase en su vida aun si eso quiere decir nunca más ver a tus familiares y amigos, pero en el caso de Nadeshiko, no lo era, para ella, ahora que había sido dejada sola de nuevo en aquel oscuro y solitario cuarto, todo su cuerpo, desde las uñas de sus pies hasta las puntas de su propio cabello, todo dolía incluso la poca brisa del aire que lograba entrar y se llevaba el mal olor de la habitación ahora le lastimaba como si de cuchillos clavándose contra su piel, su propia piel parecía caerse a pedazos, sus huesos descubiertos por las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo al tacto con el mundo externo, producían un terrible y extraño sonido cuando ella solo se movía un poco, el aire tocándolos era doloroso y punzante, parecía que la congelaba a causa de los terribles inviernos que una vez sintió y vivo cuando era solo una pequeña bebe, pero aquellos hermosos y tiernos recuerdos eran del pasado, un pasado que jamás volverá a su vida, y que no era nada de la sombra que es hoy.

Nadeshiko con sus brazos rotos y desgarrados se abrazó a sí misma, el dolor punzante y paralizador que sintió al mover sus brazos fue el más grotesco y el más terrible de realizar, todo su cuerpo temblaba de un intenso dolor, su sangre derramada en el piso ahora parecía algo que líquido, su textura, su olor y su color eran diferentes, tanto que daban asco el solo verla, pero no podía hacer nada, nada podía hacer, era tan inútil y débil, en esos momentos había comenzado a llorar pero ahora ya no podía sus propias lagrimas se habían agotado había quedado seca por dentro. Cuando logro abrazarse a sí misma, sus dedos al tocar piel con piel, sintió confort y alivio pero también una enorme tristeza, a pesar de que no podía volver a llorar como en esos momentos ella quería, ella comenzó a hipar y gemir en su lugar, el dolor y la soledad la estaban matando, un abrazo, un simple abrazo que se hizo a sí misma, después de la terrible y dolorosa tortura que paso, fue lo suficiente para romper más su alma frágil y tierna, la soledad era lo mismo que estar muerta en vida.

-mi…mí.-Nadeshiko escupiendo sangre e hipando llamo su querida madre, en medio de la densa oscuridad de aquel cuarto inmundo, pero lo único que se escucho fue eso, su propia voz carrasposa haciendo eco con las paredes de metal…-¿por…que….me dejas….te?

Nadeshiko temblando se abrazó más a si misma cargando con su dolor de alma y de cuerpo, no quería continuar más con lo que Kanade lo hizo, ella se hizo bolita temblando en solo pensar en lo que podía llegar a ocurrir después, la tortura y los insultos no pararon por parte de esa mujer, aquella niña que se hacía llamar su hermana mayor, solo era un monstruo, un maldito monstruo que le arrebato todo lo que ella una vez amo.

…

En los últimos años de su vida jamás pensó en volver a ver algo que en verdad la excitara tanto, la sensación del goce, del deseo que ardía más y más en su interior latía y ella con anhelo quería dejarlo salir, sus ojos cafés brillaron con satisfacción y alegría al ver a través de las muchas cámaras la tortura de aquella mocosa del demonio, ver como ella suplicaba a lagrima viva, ver como su repugnante cuerpo era roto y desgarrado con cada golpe que a cada segundo se hacía más fuerte y preciso, la sangre que goteaba de sus heridas hacia que su cuerpo horrible y que odiaba con todo su corazón se volviera una obra de arte, la sangre cubriendo aquel cuerpo junto a los deshechos fecales rodeándolo todo y pudriéndolo fue algo que jamás había pensado ver, aquella piel nieva que aquella niñata poseía y que hace una horas era algo como intocable ahora estaba llena de cosas horribles, tanto que ahora parecía una maldita perra revolcada en el lodo y la sangre era prueba de lo zorra e impura que era, muchas torturas cruzaron su mente, ella quería hacer a esa mocosa infeliz, hace 50 años se había escapado de sus manos esa mocosa, hija de aquella maldita zorra que le arrebato a su padre, no pudo tortura a aquella mendiga pero su hija menor sufriría las consecuencias, además tenía un tiempo muy largo para tortura y divertirse con esa niña.

-Kanade, en verdad te has vuelto una zorra de primera clase, no sé qué diría tu estúpida y desgraciada madre al verte lo que has hecho.-dice Mana viendo el líquido de su copa, ella miraba aquel liquido como si fuera un espejo, la sonrisa y la risa de Mana se incrementaron, le divertía todo esto, el hecho de que ambas hermanas se torturen a su propia sangre y el odio muto que hay entre ambas, era algo bello y digno de apreciar, ella pudo ver como Kanade disfruto mucho el torturar a esa niña, se notaba la feliz y la venganza en sus ojos como una llama encendía en lo profundo del inframundo, el mundo de los muertos….-y tu dulce y tierna hermana, una maldita puta desde nacimiento, un monstruo una aberración de la vida, cuanto me voy a divertir con ella, tan pequeña y tan fácil de corromper.

La felicidad de mana era muy grande, ella hubiera deseado vengarse directamente con Saya pero Nobunaga se había quedado con toda la diversión aquel día, a pesar de que ella disfruto mucho al ver como Saya era asesinada por su propio padre, además el asesinato de Fumito fue más hermoso que el de Kageriki, verle como perdía la vida y como la sangre del manchaba el suelo de tal manera que era decorado hermosamente tanto que hasta parecía una hermosa obra de arte hecha por Leonardo Da Vinci, pero a pesar de todo aquel hermoso momento, también hubo algo que ella jamás espero, el cielo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, una melodía que resonó en toda la tierra, así como también aquellas bestias que salieron de una extraña puerta salía del cielo de extraños símbolos, y también aquella niña que ahora veía a través de las cámaras de seguridad, no había duda de que ella era la única que podía derrotarlos ya que había sido ella quien los invoco aquí el problema era el siguiente, ¿Cómo es que esa niña pelearía si no se había desarrollado un arma lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que esta fuera desintegrada?, las Teigus que eran las armas definitivas y que superaban a los Furukimonos no lograron hacerle nada de frente a aquellas nuevas amenazas en los siguientes 50 años desde que aparecieron, no dudaba del poder que esa niña poseía pero, aquellas bestias no tenían debilidad por el momento, habían realizado ya experimentos con la esperanza de derrotarlos y también saber que eran ,pero todos habían sido fallidos, el que realizaron con Kanade y con Hilda también fallo en su totalidad.

Mana frunció el ceño y arrojo el vaso con el cual se había servido el licor más fuerte que había en el mundo entero, el vaso se rompió y el líquido salpico la gran la alfombra de color rojo, la cual había sido teñida de todas las vidas que ella quito antes de ir por Saya hace tiempo, aun recordaba los gritos se suplica y de dolor de aquellas personas a las cuales mato con sus propias manos con tal de obtener información acerca de Saya, pero su trofeo más especial, era la cabeza colgada en la repisa de su cuarto, dentro de una caja de cristal decorada de oro puro, estaba la cabeza de Korey, ella había vivido más que el resto de todos los usuarios Teigus de su generación y a pesar de ser una anciana en ese entonces, la desgraciada aun tenía un poder descomunal no podía olvidar el trabajo que le costó casar a esa mujer, cuando lo consiguió supo que había sido en vano todo su esfuerzo ya que, Korey no había visto a Saya en mucho tiempo, nadie la había visto, y podía entender porque, pero en su interior Korey sabía algo que ni Saya sabia y eso ella podía adjudicarlo ya sea a los **Noise** u a otra cosa.

Armamento o no, lo necesitaban ya sea incluso un arma desarrollada a base de las Teigus, pero nada, solo especulaciones, además si estaba preocupada por todo esto era porque no le quedaba de otra, ella no quería morir después de tanto tiempo que le costó llegar a donde está ahora como hija del presidente más poderoso del mundo, su venganza ahí la llevo y también su sed de más sangre la llevo a formar algo a escondidas de su propio padre Nobunaga.

-jajá, pobre de Nobunaga también, jamás pensé que los demonios fueran tan fáciles de engañar, tanto tiempo que busco a su querida hija, para que el mismo la matase después con sus propias manos enfrente de la bastarda de nieta que tuvo, aun así, el ver como esos monstruos se matan entre sí, esta tan,…ah..Excitante...-Mana jadeo y comienzo a masturbarse, al recordar como Saya y Fumito fueron asesinados, pero también al recordar como es que ella mato a su "eterno amor" Kageriki, otro monstruo pero el fue la pieza clave de todo su plan.

Mana miro de nuevo las cámaras de seguridad las cuales apuntaban al cuarto de la perra de Nadeshiko, ella aun masturbándose y gimiendo en el proceso miro como la niña aun a pesar de tener su cuerpo roto, lleno de sangre, lleno de sus propios excrementos, su piel cayéndose a pedazos, incluso a pesar de donde estaba, escuchaba como la carne al desprenderse de la demás haciendo un sonido que erizaba la piel, parecía que la carne era jalada no con manos, sino con los mismo dientes de manera lenta y dolorosa, la sangre podrida saliendo de aquellas heridas recién hechas, de una textura viscosa y repugnante, las ganas de vomitar llegaron al ver lo que veía, pero a la vez ella sintió más excitación que antes, y se masturbo más rápido, pero no era suficiente, ella busco algo en los cajones de su escritorio, sonriendo con locura saco un cuchillo, sin misericordia, sin pesares, sin dudar ella tomo el cuchillo y de un solo choque lo clavo en su parte intima, el grito de Mana se escuchó en todo el lugar, ella abrió las piernas, al sentir tal dolor pero tan gozoso placer, la sangre de su parte intima caía gota por gota con un poco de fluidos del previo orgasmo, ella alzo su cabeza en placer, pero también en dolor, con ambas de sus manos saco el cuchillo de su parte intima solo un poco, para después sujetarlo de la misma forma y llevarlo de nuevo adentro de una estocada, ella gimió pero grito más que gemir, cada grito era peor, pero la cara de locura y de placer que ella tenía decía lo contrario, los vidrios de la ventana parecían desgarrarse cada vez que ella gritaba con tanta fuerza, la madera crujía con cada gemido, estillas de madera salían con cada grito y caían ahora en el charco de sangre de su parte intima, bellos púbicos caían con pedazos de carne de diferentes tamaños, pero Mana no estaba satisfecha, ella saco otro cuchillo e hizo lo mismo que con el primero pero el grito de placer que ella emito esta vez fue más fuerte que el anterior y le hizo sentir casi un orgasmo al sentir la punta filosa y fría del arma en su parte sucia y delicada, no podía evitar sentir un gran placer y un gran disfrute el masturbarse usando dos cuchillos, era algo extremo pero sencillamente hermoso, el placer era más agudo y doloroso y el dolor era lo que más amaba en su vida. Con ambas de sus manos, ella tomo ambos cuchillos y los movió con ferocidad, el sonido de la carne siendo cortada y traspasada se escuchaba en toda la oficina de mana y más allá de la misma, carne y más carne comenzó a caer de su parte intima al suelo ahora con sangre ya seca y de un olor que causaba nauseas, mana gemía y gritaba de placer con cada estocada que ella misma se sacaba con sus propias manos usando sus cuchillos amados, los únicos que le daban el amor que ella en ese momento necesitaba más que en todo la vida, continuo sacando y metiendo aquellos filosos cuchillos en su intimidad, bajo sus pies había una gran cantidad de sangre que parecía y lago conectado con ríos pequeños los cuales se extendían más junto con el lago y en medio de aquel charco de sangre había pedazos de carne los cuales palpitaban de manera compulsiva, los bellos púbicos de aquella zona intima de mana estaban goteando de sangre, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, Mana lazo un sonoro grito de dolor pero de gran placer y ella cayo de rodillas en el charco de sangre mientras se arqueaba en placer .

-me siento...ah...viva.-dice Mana jadeando y gimiendo aun después de haber llegado al orgasmo, la cara de felicidad y gocé en rostro mostraba una clara satisfacción ante lo que ella misma se provoco, muchos podrían decir que ella necesitaba ayuda por lo que hizo, otros podían incluso mejorar aquel terrible fetiche y otro simplemente la ignoraban, pero lo que hizo ella en ese momento con ambos cuchillos era con dos claros propósitos, uno de ellos era darse el placer hasta llega al punto G y el ultimo pero mas importante, era probar una nueva clase de tortura.

Aun con su mirada perdida en el placer reciente, ella miro hacia la gran pantalla. Se podía ver aquel engendro del demonio llorando de nuevo y gritando, pidiendo a gritos a la puta de su madre, el placer que una vez la inundo fue cambiado por el maldito y grandioso odio hacia esa mocosa y su familia, quería callarla de la peor manera hasta que suplicara como un maldito perro lamiendo los putos huevos a su amo de tal manera que ella perdiera la lengua lamiendo aquellos apestados y repugnantes huevos, aquella mocosa aun herida y sin fuerzas gritaba con todo como si nunca hubiera perdido las fuerzas, y eso que antes estaba decaída tanto que ella misma duda que se levantara de nuevo y gritara de nuevo por ayuda y llorara de nuevo, ella también había jurado que las lágrimas de ese demonio se habían acabado pero no, aquellas lagrimas no parecían tener fin, pero había otra cosa que ella se preguntaba, ¿Por qué la maldita mocosa llora si su maldita familia era un amante de lo doloroso y de la tortura?, eran unos malditos bipolares.

Mana con su odio incrementándose más y más, al punto de sentir su cara roja del mismo coraje, vio con algo de asombro como las heridas de aquel maldito monstruo se regeneraban y más rápido que la mendiga de la madre, no entendía eso, hasta que recordó que esa niña era hija del hombre que mató a su padre junto con la ayuda de la maldita perra de Saya, además de a ver matado al señor Mogari, ojala hubiera podido encontrar aquella mujer de nuevo que le ayudo matar a la maldita de Saya junto con el perro de Fumito, pero desde aquel momento nunca más la volvió a ver, aun recordaba su apariencia después de 50 años, era claro que era de Grecia ,de la antigua Grecia, pero su ropa, su apariencia entre otras cosas, pero lo más resaltante en esa mujer era el poder que emanaba de ella, no era algo normal tener esa clase de poder, incluso ese día ella casi se ponía de rodillas ante esa mujer, ella, Mana Hiragi postrándose ante esa mujer que apenas conoció, era algo que no se vería todos los días, pero era algo que daba en que pensar, aquel poder era fuerte, poderoso y peligroso en todo sentido, casi igual que la amenaza la cual está casi extinguiendo la raza humana en esos momentos, aquella mujer por mas descabellado que parezca, era alguien superior a todos los humanos y monstruos en el mundo

-es una diosa.-dice Mana sonriendo con diversión…..-No estaría mal ir por las ligas mayores

…

-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!, ¡Ayúdenme!, ¡MAMI!, ¡PAPI!,¡Abuelito!, ¡Tío Minos!,¡Ayúdenme!, ¡Me duele, me están lastimando mucho!, ¡Ayúdenme!, ¡neo-san!, ¡Tío Thanatos, Tío Hipnos!, ¡AYUDENME!, ¡ME DUELE, ME DUELE!- Nadeshiko abrazándose a sí misma, gritaba de nuevo con toda su fuerza, aun con las heridas y el llanto que no la dejaba respirar en ocasiones ella seguía llamando a su mami, a su papi, a su abuelito, a sus tíos y a su nee-san, gritaba con desesperación absoluta, quería ver a sus familiares, a su familia sana y salva , ella quería estar con ellos de nuevo, sentir la protección y el calor tan cálido que le hacía sentir segura y feliz, las heridas en su cuerpo eran profundas pero con la medicina sanarían en cualquier momento, pero las heridas en su alma serían las más difíciles de curar, aunque sabía todo eso solo por palabras, ¿Cómo es podía determinar todo esto?, ¿en verdad existe algo llamado "alma"?, ¿Qué era un alma?, ¿Cómo era?, ¿Por qué existía?, y, ¿Por qué era lo más difícil de curar?. Todo eso circulaba en su mente a tu corta edad, aunque lo sabía por palabra ella no lo conocía como tal, no sabía que era realmente, el termino del alma lo conoció a su abuelito, su segundo papi, su mejor amigo. Los ojos de Nadeshiko no tardaron en inundarse de nuevo en lágrimas, las cuales cayeron como cascadas mojando sus mejillas llenas de sangre y restos de su vómito, las lágrimas cálidas deslizándose por su rostro y que al poco tiempo se volvían frías como el ambiente, haciéndola sentir peor que un cadáver viviente, se abrazó más a sí misma, quería ver a su abuelito, a su mami, a su papi, a sus tíos quería verlos a todos de nuevo, quería estar con ellos, no quería estar más en ese lugar tan horrible y con mal olor…- Vengan rápido, no quiero estar más aquí

-ellos ya no volverán jamás

A pesar de que ella había jurado que no había nadie más ahí aparte de solo ella y las paredes, la voz masculina llego a sus pequeñas orejas y tímpanos, pero aquello no fue lo que le sorprendió sino que ella había reconocido la voz, el tiempo para ella pareció detenerse de manera abrupta, el ambiente oscuro y tenebroso la ahogaron aún más que antes, el miedo que antes había sentido hasta la última célula de su cuerpo volvió con más fuerza, el olor a sangre pútrida inundo sus fosas nasales, la sangre fresca y pútrida se unían y formaban un solo olor que la mareaba y la hacía querer vomitar, podía escuchar el sonido de cadenas siendo arrastradas de manera que no podía describir y no podía determinar el lugar por donde venían, los pasos fuertes y claros resonaban en las penumbras, la piel se le erizó a tal punto que las heridas frescas le provocaron un fuerte dolor, quería gritar, dejar salir lo que ella en ese momento sentía, pero el miedo la invadía, no podía hacerlo.

Escucho pasos, pasos fuertes y errantes, se iban acercando a hacia donde ella estaba, el miedo comenzó a comerla de la peor forma que ella jamás espero en su vida, peor que cuando esa persona que se decía llamar su hermana la tortura de aquella manera, el miedo que sentía ahora era el mismo que sintió aquella vez que perdió a sus padres de manera tan horrible ante sus ojos, aun podía recordar el grito de su madre al ver a su padre ser asesinado por ese hombre, "él", ese hombre había causado la peor de sus desgracias, le había quitado a su madre y padre, pero no entendía, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hicieron ellos para que los matase?, ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos de vivir como una familia feliz y normal?, ¿Qué culpa tenia ella?, ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar?, ¿Por qué la estaban haciendo sufrir?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué?!.

Tantas preguntas la hacían sentirse aún más asustada y nerviosa que antes, no tardo mucho antes de que ella se orinara de nuevo en su desgastado y horrible vestido que portaba, el miedo era algo terrible y ella lo sabía, ahora solo temblaba y temblaba de manera frenética aun escuchaba los pasos acercase a ella hasta que se detuvieron , de nuevo el silencio penetrante que una vez hubo en la habitación volvió y la sensación era mucho más difícil de soportar, la pequeña Nadeshiko no dejaba de temblar a pesar de que sabía que no se escuchaban los pasos, sabía que desde un lugar alguien la estaba observando como una simple presa, podía sentir los ojos de aquel hombre sobre ella, con sus tiernos ojitos trato de verle, pero la oscuridad era muy densa apenas podía ver su propia nariz, la incertidumbre , el pánico y el miedo la invadían más y más, ella sintió como su orina de nuevo salía y manchaba sus piernas y gran parte del suelo de metal, de nuevo los colores se fueron como una cascada cayendo fuertemente y el miedo se había vuelto su principal sentimiento y emoción de esos momentos, no podía evitarlo, ella volteando a todos lados buscándole en medio de aquella fea oscuridad pero no podía, aquella oscuridad la bloquean de tal forma que parecía que se la tragaban contra su propia voluntad mientras seguía en el mismo lugar donde dejo salir sus propios orines, el mal olor que ya se había disipado en su gran mayoría volvió y esta vez el olor erra más horrible que el primero, olía a cadáveres muertos, ante sus ojos y por medio del olor ,ella parecía que se había dado cuenta de que era lo que estaba oliendo, no solo eran sus orines y el mal olor antes dejado, sino el de alguien más, alguien el cual tenía aquel pútrido olor que solo le recordaba aquel día no había duda, era el, pero, si era él, ¿Dónde estaba?.

Nadeshiko con todo el terror en su cuerpo inundándola y rompiendo la poca voluntad y fe que tenía miro a todos los lados, esperando ver algo por más pequeño que fuera o algo que escuchase, pero no podía ver nada, solo la punta de su nariz podía ver, el sudor caiga sobre toda su cara, su cuerpo entero estaba bañado en el mismo sudor frio por el miedo y el repudio que tenía a ese hombre, pero no podía encontrarlo, no podía, simplemente no.

Nadeshiko con sus pies débiles de las heridas y el cansancio mental que había forzado hace unos instantes, se agarró de la pared resbaladiza detrás de ella, con el primero se iba a caer, hasta el según logro pararse, cuando lo logro sintió el piso darle vueltas, una sensación de vértigo y de asco mezclados con el miedo y el asco en esos momentos, fue lo peor que ella espero sentir en esos momentos, hasta que sintió como una pesada y gran mano la tomaba del cuello de su ropa y la alzaba de forma brusca hacia arriba, aun tenia las cadenas encarnadas en sus pies, y el jalón repentino hizo que una de las cadenas se saliera de su piel sacando en el proceso un hueso pequeño de su pie, Nadeshiko sintió claramente como aquel hueso se rompió de su unión interna a los demás, la sangre no tardo en salir y sus ojos de lágrimas de nuevo se llenaron

-¡AAH!-Nadeshiko grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones mientras tratada de soltarse de aquella horrible mano que la estaba sujetando y ahorcando en el proceso, aquella mano horrible no parecía querer soltarla por ningún motivo, incluso aumentaba la fuerza y la dureza de como la sostenía desde el cuello de su vestido,….-¡POR FAVOR!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡SUELTAME!, ¡ME DUELE MUCHO!,¡ME DUELE!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡POR FAVOR!

Nadeshiko grito y grito de nuevo mientras lloraba y comenzaba a hipar por el llanto, el dolor en pie comenzó a arder en todo su cuerpo, se estaba quemando del dolor, ella tocio y sintió el sabor metálico en su boca y el cual salió escurriendo por las comisuras de sus labios secos y destrozados, las heridas en sus labios ardieron al sentir la sangre caliente y horrible salir de su boca, en eso, aquella mano firme y dura la jalo de nuevo y la cadena encarnada en su otro pie arranco gran parte de la piel de su piel, ella sintió algo horrible y más espantoso que el miedo, el dolor, ante sus ojos en la oscuridad pudo divisar gotas de sangre podrida y fresca, la sangre cayo en su rostro y en su ropa, su mundo pareció haber dado vueltas, hasta que se encontró de nuevo con la pared, el de golpes y choques llego a sus odios

-¡AAAAH!- Nadeshiko volvio a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos mezcladas con la sangre y el acido que había salido del golpe en su torso, el choque que ella tuvo con la pared en esos momentos en que el mundo le dio vuelta sintió todos sus huesos romperse y perder mas de la mitad de su sangre, el acido de su estomago salio por el impacto y con ellos una parte de algo de su interior salio como una flema deforme y que se movía…-¡NO MAS!

Nadeshiko grito mientras caía al suelo y sintió y vio cómo su rostro quedaba destrozado, a pesar de ver solo hasta la punta de su nariz en aquella horrible oscuridad , el suelo de metal al estar más cerca de ella en esos momentos vio como la carne de su rostro quedaba siendo removida por un poderoso golpe o una caída, la piel de su rostro fue destruida, trozos de la carne despedidos en trozos arrancados de la piel de ella, fue en ese momento cuando vio que estaba en un piso lleno de clavos con la punta filosa boca arriba. Fue en ese momento que experimento el dolor físico más fuerte en su corta vida, había caído sobre los clavos, sentía como los clavos atravesaban su piel y sus órganos de manera frenética y dolorosa su interior y su exterior parecían quemar como acido, ahora no podía abrir los ojos, había perdido la vista, sus ojos habían sido dañados por los mismo clavos, solo podía sentir como algo como las mismas lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas tanto húmedas como desgarradas por los clavos, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre, el olor de su sangre llego de nuevo a sus fosas nasales y el dolor que había sentido le hizo ver en qué situación estaba ella ahora y puede que nunca volviera a salir de esa situación

-Ah...ah…¡AAH!...¡DUELE!...¡DUELE!...¡DUELE!...¡ALGUIEN, AYUDEME!., ¡ME DUELE MUCHO!, ¡ME DUELE!, ¡POR FAVOR!,¡POR FAVOR!,¡ME DUELE MUCHO!,¡POR FAVOR!,¡POR FAVOR!,¡POR FAVOR!, ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!,¡NO PUEDO MAS!, ¡MAMI, PAPI!, ¡MAMÁÁ!, ¡PAPÁÁ!, ¡POR FAVOR!.-Nadeshiko quien se había mantenido callada por el shock y el dolor de sentir como su cuerpo entero fue atravesado por millones de clavos al mismo tiempo, grito en agonía y en desesperación, ella aun estando clavada a los clavos se movía frenéticamente, haciendo que se atravesara aún más en los clavo, su piel suave y tersa ahora estaba hecha tirones, sus músculos internos y los huesos comenzaban a hacerse más y más visibles, la sangre que salía de las millones heridas que tenía bombeaba rápidamente, las mismas venas comenzaron a desprenderse de sus músculos y caer como cables colgantes sin estar en su conexión, la sangre goteaba y goteaba y no parecía querer acabar, Nadeshiko no paraba de gritar y de gritar, los gritos de la pequeña se hicieron aún más fuertes cuando ese hombre, el hombre que le quito a sus padres, comenzó a romperle aún más los huesos…-¡NO, PARA!, '¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡ME DUELE!, ¡NO!, ¡PARA POR FAVOR!

Nadeshiko si antes sentía dolor ahora sentía que estaba aún más cerca de la muerte, las múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo, sus huesos siendo rompidos aún más que antes, era un tortura infernal, pero su tortura pareciera que apenas había comenzado, el hombre aun golpeándola con el bate una y otra vez, comenzó a pisarla, patearla una y otra vez en diferentes lugares de su cuerpo, incluso pateo su zona intima una y otra vez, Nadeshiko comenzó a llorar más y casi a vomitar de nuevo

-¡AAHH!,¡AH!, ¡NOO!, ¡ME DUELE!, ¡NO!, ¡YA PARA POR FAVOR!, ¡SERE BUENA, POR FAVOR PARA!.-Nadeshiko gritaba con su voz casi no audible por los gritos tan fuerte que ella hacia, las suplicas apenas lograr escucharlas ella, su llanto y dolor era lo que mas se reflejaba en aquel cuarto oscuro donde todo había empezado, su cuerpo y alma habían sido desgarrados física y mentalmente, el dolor era un infierno, una tortura que no tenían fin, aquel hombre seguía golpeándola sin compasión, ya si su voz se había extinguido, sus gritos, sus llantos, todo eso ya no se oía en ese oscura habitación, solo se oía el sonido de los huesos siendo rotos mas y mas hasta convertirlos en polvo, Nadeshiko al estar ahora ciega no podía determinar nada, no sabia si ese hombre esta sonriendo o estaba enojado, no sabia nada, solo podía escuchar el sonido de los jadeos cansados de él, Nadeshiko aun seguida llorando y sus gritos y llantos fueron reemplazados por jadeaos y gemidos de dolor y terror, apenas podía escucharlos salir de su boca, pensaba que no iba aguantar una golpiza mas, pero sintió como aquel hombre dejo de golpearla.

Todo su frágil cuerpo, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo ahora era una carga para ella, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, nada de el servía mas, no sentía sus piernas, sus brazos, sus ojos o hasta su propia respiración, no sentía ahora nada, solo queria que todo esto ya terminara de una vez por todas, lo único que aun servía de ella, eran sus propios oídos, la respiración agita de aquel hombre podía escucharla claramente se había casado, pero eso no quiere decir que cuando recuperara su aliento y fuerzas de nuevo no volvería atacarla.

Con su rostro lleno de sangre fresca y ahora pútrida ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, las lagrimas salían y caían en lo que parecía ser el mismo suelo, ya no sabia ni ella misma lo que era ahora, no sentía nada bajo ella, parecía que estaba cayendo en un abismo sin fondo, del cual no podría salir nunca mas, tenia miedo, queria a su familia, queria a su papi, a su mami, a sus tíos, a su abuelito a su one-chan , no queria estar mas en ese lugar, no lo soportaría, ya no podía mas, ni su cuerpo ni su alma misma.

Los recuerdos que había vivido junto a sus seres queridos cruzo de nuevo su mente coma una esperanza una luz en su ahora agonizante situación, toda la alegría, las travesuras, el amor, la amistad y la compresión de su papi y mami llegaron a su mente, la sonrisa de su papi y sus brazos que siempre le daban un abrazo cuando estaba triste la hicieron sentir sola e inexistente, los consejos de su mami, su comida cálida y llena de amor llego a su mente, las veces que su madre le leía cuentos la hicieron sentirse sola y llena de dolor en su alma, las travesuras y aventuras que vivió con su tío Minos, su tío Radamanthys, su tío Aicos, su tío Thanathos e Hypos, su amabilidad, su cariño era algo que le hacia mas falta que nada, y…la protección y el carisma de su abuelito Hades, le hacían tanta falta, todos le hacían falta a ella, ella queria estar con ellos de nuevo, con todos, extrañaba y deseaba estar con todos de nuevo, sin preocupaciones , sin dolor, sin muerte.

Recuerdos, y mas recuerdos llegaron a su mente sin detenerse, cada recuerdo, cada cariño, cada momento, todo la hacía sentirse aun mas sola que nadie en este mundo, los extrañaba mucho, demasiado, sus amados padres, ellos, ya no estaban con ella, ya no mas, se habían ido para siempre, su madre, su padre, la habían dejado, sus tíos y abuelito también la habían dejado, la habían abandonado, aunque esa palabra siguiera apareciendo una y otra vez en su mente, simplemente, no queria creerlo, no queria, no aceptaba nada de eso, la muerte de sus padres, el abandono de sus tíos y abuelito, no podía aceptarlos, no podía, los queria tanto, no queria, era imposible odiar algo que uno tanto quiere con todo su corazón, además todos los recuerdos que cada uno de ellos vivió era mas que la verdad y la muestra de que era eso….eran una familia muy unida

-Ma,,,mi.-Nadeshiko llamo a su mami, ella alzo su cabecita rota, el restó del cráneo cayo en el suelo haciendo mucho eco, pero sin importarle dejo caer su cabeza contra el duro y frío suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse en busca de la salida, su cuerpo ahora totalmente destruido ahora era una carga, pero aun con eso ella queria salir de ahí, fuera como fuera, completa o incompleta lo único que le importaba era regresar con su papi y mami, con su familia , su hogar donde realmente pertenecía , con su cabeza en el suelo y aquel feo golpe que se dio en el proceso comenzó a arrastrarse, bajo su destrozado y adolorido cuerpo no sentía ya nada, solo le daba la sensación de estar flotando en un vació, algo que ni ella misma a su corta edad podía explicar.

Lo poco que logro arrastrarse elevo de nuevo su cabeza a la misma altura pero también con dificultad, al estar a la misma altura dejo caer su cabeza de nuevo y comenzó arrastrarse con aquella débil fuerza y a aquella poca distancia, cuando iba a hacer lo mismo de nuevo, una mano grande, gruesa, fría como el hielo la tomo de su cabello y la alzo sin pudor alguno y la agito de forma horrible en el aire, ella sentía como su cuerpo queria caerse a pedazos con aquella sacudida que cada vez, cada vez se hacia mas y mas fuerte que antes

-¡No!, ¡Ya por favor!, ¡Para te lo suplico!, ¡No!, ¡Nooo!.-Nadeshiko grito de nuevo por el dolor que antes había dejado de sentir ahora lo sentía de nuevo y esta vez con mas fuerza que antes, parecía que en verdad su cuerpo parecía desprenderse en cualquier momento, y sin previo aviso aquel hombre la tomo del cabello y la azoto contra el duro suelo de nuevo…..-¡Aaaaaah!

Nadeshiko volvió a gritar de dolor de agonía que antes había estado conteniendo de nuevo mas lagrimas caían de sus perdidos ojos, de nuevo el hombre la alzo y la azoto de nuevo contra el suelo, una y otra vez, la sangre de su gastado y destrozado cuerpo comenzó a brotar ahora como si fueran pedazos de sangre pútridos y de mal olor

-¿Por qué….?-Nadeshiko pregunto y fue cuando sintió que los músculos del hombre se contraían en sorpresa o en curiosidad…..-¿Por qué…me trata así?

Nadeshiko apenas podía entender lo que decía había perdido todos sus dientes y la mitad de su lengua por la constante golpiza que aquel hombre le propino sin cesar hace unos momentos o podrían haber sido minutos incluso solo segundos

-es simple niña.-dice el hombre dejando a Nadeshiko helada por como aquel terrible hombre respondió de manera directa pero también de manera gélida y un odio profundo hacia ella…-tu y tu madre fueron el peor error que cometí en mi vida, ojala nunca hubiera conocido a Sayuri, aquel maldito monstruo

-¿Sayuri?.-cuestiona Nadeshiko jadeando de dolor y en agonía

-¡es el nombre de la zorra de tu abuela!.-grita y el hombre con odio en su voz, ella toma a Nadeshiko de una forma mas violenta

Nadeshiko sintió aquel terrible cambio brusco en ese hombre, sintió como su cuero cabelludo fue arrancado de manera horrible de su piel y después sintió de nuevo el golpe de su cabeza contra el duro suelo, fue en ese momento que ella quedo totalmente inmóvil, la voz de aquel hombre que antes era dura y gruesa y clara ahora se hacia mas y mas lejana para ella, sus ojos sumidos en la oscuridad la hicieron sentir mas insegura el dolor en su cuerpo no la dejaba pensar mas ni sentir nada mas, todo en ella le dolía mas que nada en esos momentos, el cansancio combinado con el dolor le hicieron caer mas a aquel profundo abismo sin fin, sus ojos cubiertos en tinieblas se volvieron pesados como si los estuviera cerrando para irse a dormir, mas y mas pesados se volvieron y ella sin darse cuenta se sumió en una nueva oscuridad de la cual rogaba no despertar nunca mas en su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

*sale de su escondite* No tengo palabras que decir, mucho menos una disculpa será suficiente para lo que hice. Lo siento!, En verdad perdón!, lo lamento mucho! Me pasaron muchas cosas en el proceso que estaba escribiendo el capitulo que me hicieron no publicarlo, QnQ, en verdad lo siento mucho, espero y deseo que no vuelva a pasar, me alegro que muchos y muchas aun esperen el siguiente capitulo y las demás sagas eso me hace muy feliz, no saben cuanto, en verdad se los agradezco, me siento muy feliz x3, espero un dia hablar con todos lo que siguen esta gran historia, les debo mucho y esta vez hare algo especial por ustedes, estense atentos estos días por favor x3, esta vez no les fallare x3. Sin mas preámbulos, disfruten el capitulo, dejen comentarios en verdad ayudan mucho!, y me hacen el dia, espero les guste mucho.

Capítulo 5.- NOISE

El sonido de las alarmas hicieron ecos en la gran ciudad de Tokio, las personas que aun transitaban a esas horas , aquel aberrante sonido de las alarmas les helo la sangre, el cielo que antes era azul y estrellado pronto comenzó a nublarse hasta quedar totalmente oscuro, aquella oscuridad parecía tragarse a toda persona que estaba aun en ella o la estuviera viendo, una oscuridad densa y que no dejaba respirar, los gritos desesperados de aquellas personas que aun transitaban a esa hora a pesar del toque de queda luchaban por encontrar un refugio y rápido, sus pisadas y sus respiraciones de desesperación era lo segundo mas que se lograba escuchar en aquella ciudad de Tokio.

El gran cielo inundado en oscuridad comenzó a romperse, en medio de aquellas grandes nubes de color negro, comenzaban a mostrar algo entre ellas, una pequeña luz emergió de ellas, el brillo plateado asemejaba a la misma luna que brilla en aquella noche que ahora se había convertido en un infierno, aquel brillo era una señal terrible para todos, no hubo persona que al verlo gritara en pánico, las pocas personas que encontraron refugio decidieron no decirle a mas personas sobre los refugios que lograron encontrar, aquellas personas por la desesperación se ocultaron solo en la oscuridad mas profunda de los callejones e imploraban a los dioses que no los encontraran por nada en el mundo, el terror que los invadía era muy profundo, temían a lo desconocido.

Lo que pareció ser un silencio profundo e insoportable, fue roto con el crujido de lo que parecía ser un puerta siendo abierta y la cual parecía caerse a pedazos desde el amplio cielo negro, aquello era la clara señal de que ellos habían descendido nuevamente.

El gran pavimento de la ciudad fue de nuevo destruido con la caída de la gran puerta de los cielos oscuros el olor a muerte y terror inundo toda Tokio hasta los barrios mas profundos de la ciudad, poco a poco, las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse en el cielo pocamente, hasta que en medio de las mismas los rugidos de aquellas bestias mejor conocidas como **Noise** se hicieron notar, el pavimento de nuevo fue destruido pero el sonido de las destrucción vino uno tras otro, el rugido de las bestias era profundo, otros rugidos eran ásperos y rígidos, mientras que otros el sonido era nulo solo sus sombras eran lo que les hacia hacerse notar sobre las demás bestias, de gran tamaño, de formas monstruosas, algunos tenían la piel cayéndose a tirones, otros sus sangre caía igual que una cascada sin fin en el pavimento totalmente destruido, el olor a carne pútrida, en estado de descomposición cayéndose a pedazos con cada segundo que pasaba, la carne al hacer contacto con el suelo esta se volvía un poderoso acido y el olor de la putrefacción había quedado en el olvido porque olor que no solo hacia perder tus sentidos sino que también confundía tu propia realidad, un liquido que solo provenía de los **Noise**.

Las personas que no habían logrado encontrar refugio a tiempo de que esas malditas cosas aparecieran comenzaron a orar al creador, de rodillas e implorando el perdón por sus viles actos, aquellos hombres pedían perdón de rodillas y llorando mirando hacia el cielo ennegrecido con la esperanza de que el creador les diera una cálida luz de protección. Sus lagrimas de crearse en sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas caían al sucio suelo bajos sus pies, aun de rodillas e hincados pedían perdón, por haber violado a sus esposas, a sus hijos e hijas, por robar, por mentir, por destruir, por corrupción de su ser y ser corruptos con quienes mas ellos debieron haber protegido, el dolor de ellos y el remordimiento se hacia mas y mas grande con la presencia de los **Noise**.

-Dios, por favor…perdóname no volveré a pecar, pero por favor dejarme vivir, no quiero morir, no quiero.-imploraba un hombre de aspecto horroroso, de mal carácter y con una lengua llena de mentiras las cuales incluso ahora implorando al creador aun salían como si nada.

El hombre siguió pidiendo perdón al creador, hasta que sintió un cambio en el ambiente, parecía que el volvía respirar, aquellas malditas bestias se habían ido de donde estaba, aquel hombre de horrible aspecto, de gran barriga y de piel morena y llena de mugre se hecho casi a reír mientras miraba al cielo y se burlaba del dios a quien antes había pedido ayuda, incluso todo lo que le había prometido no volver a hacer, él con sus maldita lengua y sus manos regordetas y llenas de los pecados mas viles en el mundo y las mentiras mas horribles en la fas del planeta, el hombre deshizo su promesa y saco su miembro de mal olor y mal aspecto igual que el, incluso tenia herpes y sin inmutarse, sin saber que aun estaba en peligro porque aun los **Noise** no se iban el comenzó a masturbarse mientras sacaba el pie de una niña a la cual había acabado de violar y de matar, se masturbo mas aquel horrible hombre mientras abría las entrañas del pie apuntado y cuando se sintió listo metió su apestoso y feo miembro en las entrañas del pie, él hombre con su miembro dentro de las entrañas del pie de la niña, se comenzó a masturbar mas y mas al punto de que sus gemidos de placer el no los podía callar totalmente, con mas sobre esfuerzo el trataba de impedir que esos gemidos no fueran escuchados, el fallo rotundamente

-¿eh?.-aquel hombre detuvo su mano de seguir dándose placer, y miro lo que estaba frente a el, su sombra había desaparecido totalmente, a pesar de que había poca luz en ese momento el claramente había logrado vislumbrarla como tal, pero ahora ya no había rastro de ella, en cambio había una gran mancha, una gran sombra, cuando el hombre se enderezo totalmente fue cuando sintió sobre su nuca una extraña respiración, una áspera y repugnante respiración, todo su cuerpo se puso tieso, y el pie amputado de la niña que tenia en su miembro lo dejo caer, el miedo corrió en todo su cuerpo, su rostro se puso mas pálido que el mismo papel, y su miembro erecto se puso de un momento a otro flácido.

Con el corazón latiendo en su cuello a una velocidad sin precedentes, el volteo lentamente hacia tras, pero con cada minuto que pasaba se maldecía internamente, todo por su maldito deseo de saciar sus mas increíbles fantasías sexuales de la manera mas alocada posible, el se arrepintió totalmente, cuando volteo lo suficiente para ver lo que estaba detrás de el, el mundo se le vino debajo en un solo segundo, las palabras y maldiciones que le queria expulsar en esos momentos fueron calladas por su maldito miedo y cobardía que en esos momentos sentía, el aire frio a su alrededor le hizo sentir mas miserable que antes y le hizo darse cuento en la tipo de situación en la cual él ahora estaba, su respiración parecía haberse detenido por completo, aquel miedo era terrible, era horrible, cada célula de su cuerpo se había detenido al ver aquella monstruosa cosa detrás de él.

Su gran tamaño era de temer y su aspecto era el mas terrible, su piel cayéndose lentamente , su sangre al caer en el suelo tenia un olor repugnante y la cual deshacía cual acido el pavimento, sus largos y grandes colmillos sobre salían de su gran boca, su baba espesa y de un color verde de putrefacción, el nauseabundo olor que salía de la sangre y de la baba eran difíciles de soportar, el hombre comenzó a vomitar, mientras comenzaba a retroceder, pero aquella terrible bestia comenzó a acercarse a el con cada paso que el había retrocedido, asustado mas que antes, el hombre comenzó a llorar y se orino en ese mismo instante, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mas y mas al punto de que el ya no las sentía totalmente, su estomago y corazón querían salirse de el a toda costa, el seguirá retrocediendo y aquella maldita cosa comenzó a seguirle a paso lento torturándole, el hombre se quito las manos de la boca, la cual ahora estaba llena de vomito y de restos de comida en toda su boca hasta la nariz y la barbilla, sus manos caían a los lado temblando mas y mas, las lágrimas del hombre recorrían sus mejillas y caían al suelo, aquella bestia parecía burlarse de él por su maldito y deplorable aspecto, el hombre pálido y asustado trato de reunir fuerzas para maldecir aquella desgracia de vida, pero lo único que puedo hacer, fue reunir fuerzas, pero no para el propósito que el había estado esperando.

-…¡NOISES!..-el hombre había reunido todas sus fuerzas y grito a todos con una cara deformada por el terror y la desesperación total de ver aun Noise frente a frente, y con aquellas fuerzas que logro reunir el se dio la vuelta con los pantalones abajo y comenzó a correr, pero lamentablemente el no logro ver la salida de donde él se había metido a esconderse.

El hombre vio como ante sus ojos una gran cantidad de sangre salía y manchaba el suelos, los vidrios mugrosos, sus manos, su boca y sus mismos ojos, los ojos de hombre se abrieron con sorpresa y terror, pudo observa como algo grande y pesado estaba en medio , la gran punto filosa y llena de sangre con pedazos de carne cayéndose lentamente al suelo le hizo abrir mas los ojos del maldito susto.

Sus ojos totalmente abiertos y totalmente rojos del terror, comenzaron a descender desde el cielo oscuro al cual había brindo en ese momento un poco de su atención y ahora ponía su atención a la parte de su pecho y abdomen , sus ojos abiertos se volvieron aun mas abiertos que antes y mas rojos su rostro antes pálido ahora se había vuelto casi transparente

-¡Aaaah!.-el grito de dolor y gran terror del hombre se escucharon en toda la ciudad desolada y mas lejanamente, mas gritos como los de el se escucharon, los rugidos de las bestias lograron opacar aquellos terribles, ensordecedores y agudos gritos de aquellos malditos infelices que habían tenido el mismo destino que él mismo en esos momentos, aquella maldita cosa la había atravesado de una manera que el describiría como aterradora , los grandes tipo de extremidades con muchas escamas saliendo de sus músculos retorcieron su carne en un tipo de remolino con su propia carne cayéndose a pedazos y volviéndose negra como la noche en esos momentos de terror y guerra, aquellas extremidades se movían como gusanos en su piel atravesada por esos malditos monstruos, las extremidades se movían de lado a lado, girando en su pecho, la sangre que antes había sido mucha, de las grandes heridas comenzó a caer la misma sangre como si una cascada llena de agua potable y caía en los grandes baldes esperando por ella , las personas deseando beberla y esas bestias disfrutaban como es que esas trataban de lidiar, aquel hombre sus ojos casi blancos totalmente y gritando aun de terror y pidiendo y gritando de manera eufórica y llena de angustia, llamo a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano, a su esposa y a su hija que lo ayudaran, cada plegaria cada plegaria era para poder verlos, o eso queria creer él ya que el a pesar de tener familia la consideraba un estorbo , además de que aquel delicioso pie que había usado pasa saciar sus necesidades era el mismo pie de la hija que tuvo, y ahora se arrepentía de todos de sus malditos pecados, la bestia movía mas y mas aquellas extremidades y haciendo del cuerpo del señor mas oscuro y apestoso que es

-¡Sálvenme!, ¡por favor!, ¡Ayudaaa!.-el hombre grito con una voz menos audible , mientras la sangre de su boca salía palabra tras palabra, pedazos de sus intestinos, de sus pulmones comenzó a salir de su boca, aquellos pedazos de carne mezclados con la sangre le hacían sentir algo mas que su propio siendo devorado y destruido por aquellos seres, le hacia sentirse bien , por mas asqueroso que fuera se sentía bien para el mismo , con cada movimiento de la bestia el hombre sufría ., mas y más, sus tocas y feas lagrimas ahora eran lagrimas de sangre, su visión borrosa y fea ahora era de color negra, el alzo sus manos y observo como sus propias manos se comenzaron a poner negras, negras como el petróleo mismo, todo en el se estaba poniendo de un color negro de putrefacción, su cuerpo se puso totalmente rígido sin poder moverse, parecía una estatua, aquel hombre ahora sin movilidad y en estado de putrefacción, aquella bestia también comenzó a ponerse del mismo color que el hombre.

El hombre y aquella repugnante bestia se volvieron totalmente de carbón, totalmente muertos, sus restos que se quedaron ahí y con el soplo de un aire se volvieron polvo, lo único que quedo en aquel oscuro y terrible lugar, fue la gran cantidad de sangre y carne de humano y bestia, las perdidas humanas, pero aquel pie, amputado de la hija de ese repugnante hombre, era lo mas destacable, pero no solo el pie en si, sino el interior mismo, la parte de en medio había sido marcado por el hombre, así como aquel hombre marco y destruyo la misma vida de su hija y la cual ahora estaba en un lugar mejor.

Los gruñidos de las bestias que aun quedaban hicieron eco en la gran ciudad, loas vigilantes y lo que luchaban contra estas aberraciones, no dudaron en un momento e ir a salvar a su gente, al llegar vieron aquellas bestias las cuales eran de un tamaño mucho mayor que otras antes vistas, el aspecto, el poder, la altura todo en esas cosas era totalmente diferente a lo que recordaban.

Desde las altas torres de donde estaban aquellas bestias, Kanade y Hilda miraban aquel panorama totalmente serias, pero sus ojos ardían en furia, aquellos restos de carbón en algunas partes de la calle e incluso en la misma ciudad eran de sus queridos pobladores, el rostro de ambas se contrajo en una mayor furia, incluso con nuevas armas en mano sabían que no iban a derrotarlos, pero tenían que intentarlo ya que cierta mocosa puta, se había negado totalmente después de casi un mes de encierro y tortura en el sotano de la gran casa donde ella y su madre y abuelo habitaban, la resistencia de la putita era muy fuerte, incluso a pesar de haber creído que su voluntad ahora era solo un adorno, la mocosa se seguía resistiendo, incluso no había dicho donde estaba el arma definitiva o mejor conocida como el arma de dios, para derrotar a aquellos monstruos, la furia en ambas era palpable incluso el mismo viento parecía enfriarse aun mas con las miradas de ellas , estaba claro que ese enojo no era reciente y que no iba a cambiar o reducir

-que la peste se lleve su orgullo y su voluntad y la muerte venga por ella pronto por esa pequeña perra.-dice Kanade entre dientes y Hilada sonrió con maldad ante lo que dijo su hermana Kanade, así como ella queria a esa perra totalmente muerta, ella también la queria ver muerta, ¿su razón?, simple, la queria ver sufrir lentamente, ya que la muerte de su padre fue hecha a manos de la madre de esa pequeña perra, ella queria matar a la perra de la madre de esa tal Nadeshiko, pero su abuelito Nobunaga lo había hecho por ellas y aun recordaba las palabras d su abuelo de ese dia

" _No dejare que ustedes se manchen con sangre inmunda e impura de esas mendigas putas, nosotros no somos como esos seres repugnantes y manos manchadas de sangre hasta el cerebro"_

-Kanade cálmate así como tu quieres verla muerta y retorciéndose en la tumba junto a la perra de su madre, no podemos matarla aun, aunque nuestro abuelo nos haya dado ese privilegio de matar a esa zorra cuando haya cumplido su deber, no la podemos matar por esa perra situación en la cual ahora todo el mundo esta viviendo el día de hoy.-dice Hilda sonriendo al recordar aquellas palabras de su abuelito, el cual como siempre se preocupaba por ellas y el también ido y ahora estaba peleando contra esos seres horribles , los cuales aun no habían sido derrotados.

Kanade volteo a mirar a su querida hermana, aunque al principio eran solo amigas cuando se conocieron en el kínder, ahora eran hermanas, la sangre no eran lo que compartían sino los mismos ideales y la amistad que iba mas a haya, ambas sentían un desprecio hacia el ser que le dio la luz a ella misma, la odia con todo su ser y cada noche se maldecía a ella misma por ser una maldita hija de esa perra de saya, y además de tener una hermana menor igual de maldita que su "supuesta madre", ella las odiaba con todo su ser no solo porque le hicieron a su actual madre y posible pareja de su abuelo sino porque lastimo a muchas mas personas con el pasar de los años y también lastimo a su abuelito de la forma mas terrible conocida no había día que su abuelo siempre les contara porque odia mucho a la hija que tuvo y la cual se arrepintió de haberla tenido y sentía pena y odio hacia su padre también, aquel estúpido hombre cejado por un amor falso a su repugnante madre y también un maldito asesino que corrompió a muchos seres desde que conoció a su madre desde aquellos días desde su niñez hasta la adultez y llegar a convertirse en un maldito monstruo solo para estar con ella.

Kanade chasqueo la lengua con amargura y odio, el solo recordar de donde venia le hacia arder todo su cuerpo , pero en odio profundo, no sabia que hacer para poder borrar la sangre que tenia como hija maldita de esos dos seres y también hermana de aquella pequeña perra que ahora su abuelo de seguro bajo de nuevo a darle el castigo que se merece, pero no podía renunciar a su sangre, aun no y menos con la amenaza de los **Noise**.

A lo lejos se oyeron los alaridos de dolor y sufrimiento de los soldados que combatían contra aquellos seres, Kanade y Hilda de inmediato se pusieron de pie, sus rostros se volvieron totalmente serios sin ninguna expresión, un solo movimiento de cabeza basto para que ambas se entendieran mutuamente, ambas llevaron sus manos derechas a una parte de su cuerpo, Kanade llevo su mano hacia su espalda, en donde reposaba una de las Teigus mas antiguas y mortales de todas y que por desgracia había tenido un amo totalmente inadecuado, era **Murasame** la Teigu que una vez le perteneció a su madre Saya y que ahora ella era dueña de esa poderosa espada que mata con un solo corte

Hilda llevo su mano también hacia su espalda pero mucho mas abajo al punto de tocar sus glúteos, pero ahí reposaba una gran arma, en forma de tijeras enormes , de gran peso y poder que tenia aquella arma, que una vez así como a Kanade le perteneció a su madre, era **Extase,** la Teigu del cortador o también la Teigu que todo corta y de gran dureza.

El brillo de ambas armas brillo en aquella terrible noche de guerra, desde hace mucho tiempo que esta guerra entre humanos y **Noise** se ha expandido cada vez mas, y mas, antes era solo Japón ahora todo el mundo estaba en peligro y las Teigus que quedaron se fueron quedando sin dueños y no había personas con el mismo poder que antes para que las Teigus les obedecieran, por cada continente solo había dos personas poseedoras de Teigus y las cuales protegían a todo ese continente o mejor dicho el mundo el cual poco a poco se ha ido acabando y la población mundial disminuye poco a poco con los **Noise** , ni los Furukimonos son capaces de pelear contra ellos, al punto de que solo sirven como carnada para poder atrapar uno o sino ser devorados o destruidos igual que los humanos son devorados por los Furukimonos, y los Furukimonos son devorados por los **Noise,** era un buen merecido para los Furukimonos que tanto habían hecho sufrir a la gente y ahora solo eran pura carnada para poder derrotar a los Noise si es que se podía ya que hasta ahora anda puede matarlos, solo entrar en contacto con la gente, pero no iban a sacrificar mas vidas de las que ya fueron sacrificadas hace ya varios años, no había momento en el que los soldados lloraran las muertes de sus compañeros caídos en batalla y esa noche no seria la excepción como otras veces.

Kanade frunció el entrecejo con odio y con decisión, ella prometió ante su madre y su abuelito la victoria y la paz humana para todo el mundo, ella derrotaría a aquellos seres cueste lo que cueste.

-Vamos Kanade.-dice Hilda mostrando su Teigu, la cual comenzó a brillar mas y mas conforme el poder y voluntad de Hilda iban incrementando

-Vamos Hilda.-dice Kanade y el filo de la espada relució junto a su compañera Teigu de un lado, ambas armas brillaban como dos estrellas de esperanzas para los soldados que siempre luchan por el bien y la paz de su amado país y por su amada tierra.

Sin pensarlo mas de una vez, ambas saltaron desde el gran edificio, el frio viento choco contra las mejillas rojas y calientes de la furia de ambas chicas, el sudor del mismo tormento que ellas llevaban en sus hombros desde pequeñas se fue yendo con el viento frio que pegaba en sus mejillas mientras caían desde la gran altura bajo ellas, estaba uno de los **Noise** mas grande de todos, y el cual tenían que matar antes de que se volviera a reproducir a gran velocidad y las cosas se complicaran mas que antes.

Ambas al tiempo que poco a poco se iban acercando mas y mas a aquella gran cosa, se miraron a los ojos en cuestión de segundos, y en aquellos pocos segundos, ambas alzaron sus poderosas Teigus y comenzaron a girar sobre su propio eje y con sus armas convirtiéndose en una gran y poderosa luz que son solo ver cejaba al mas escéptico. El **Noise** bajo ellas comenzó a gruñir mucho más fuerte que el de los demás, sus grandes y filosos dientes goteaban de sangre y de una extraña sustancia la cual era viscosa y verde la cual al caer en el pavimento comenzaba a derretirlo, el olor a carne podría provenientes de aquel derretimiento daba a entender que era un **Noise** de clase alta uno el cual comandaba y creaba a mas de los suyos en cuestión de segundos, aquella baba que cayo al pavimento poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma, los grandes brazos alargados como si fueran enormes patas de araña, sangre propia de las venas de los **Noise** escurría de todas partes de sus 8 extremidades, su cuerpo, era un cumulo de carne podrida enredados entre si y en medio de aquella asquerosa forma estaba la cabeza, una cabeza humanoide, los ojos de ese ser eran de un horrible color rojo sangre, donde debía estar su nariz salían varias piernas de ciempiés moviéndose una por humana, para después comenzar a sangrar también por esa parte de la nariz, lo que debían ser sus orejas, eran bocas con colmillo deformes de una forma que con solo ver desean a uno mismo no tener ser el desafortunado en ser agarrado por aquellos horribles dientes, las puntas delos mismos dientes sobresalientes de las orejas, estaban curvados de una forma que si llegaran a morder a alguien la carne que lograran atrapar seria despedazada de una forma horrible poco a poco y mas si la presa se volvía resistente y trataba de huir de una forma u otra de aquel fatídico destino.

Al llegar a la escena, Kanade y Hilda mirando el escenario con horror y nerviosismo, varios de los hombres que quedaban para pelear estabas en el suelo asustados del miedo, aquella forma de ese nuevo Noise era el mas horrible y el mas amenazante hasta el fecha, aquella gran bola de carne podrida y grandes extremidades iguales a las de un insecto eran terribles, los dientes filosos y deformes daban una sensación de malestar y de un no muy amigables cosquilleo en la nuca de todos, Kanade e Hilda se vieron una a la otra muy asustadas jamás habían visto un ser igual de horrible que este en sus vidas mientras se habían mantenido peleando contra aquellas terribles cosas que amenazaban la paz del planeta tierra.

El gruñido de aquellos seres las hizo volver a poner atención a lo que se iban a enfrentar, estaban asustadas y nerviosas mas de lo planeado, y era normal, no eran las únicas, los pocos hombres con el rostro pálido y con el cuerpo que no paraba de temblar en ningún momento alguno se pusieron en pose de batalla cada uno sosteniendo un arma diferente, sus manos llenas de sudor por el miedo y sus rostros con una expresión de casi derrota y de muerte, se pusieron a los lados de Kanade e Hilda, ambas hermanas y amigas mordieron sus labios con dolor, si esto terminaba mal ellas saldrían perdiendo pero mas porque habian dejado morir en vano a guerreros como ellos, los cuales a pesar de saber que podian morir o no, estaban al lado de ambas, también por el bien y la protección de la humanidad.

Kanade no pudo evitar sentir una gran rabia hacia aquella mocosa de nuevo, de no ser por mendiga y estúpida testarudez y fuerza de voluntad que jodidamente nunca admiraría ahora estaban a punto de perder mas hombres y todo por su culpa de haber sido mas cooperativa en los días que había pasado en cautiverio siendo maltratada y torturada, tal vez ahora estaría con el puto ser que le dio la vida tanto a la mocosa como a ella misma, si lograba Salir de esta no dudaría en desafiar a su abuelo con tal de obtener ese poder de una buena puta vez, ya estaba cansada de tanto esperar, espero 50 años para que le dieran su preciado Gungnir y ella no iba a esperar un día, eso ella misma se lo había jurado sin importar el costo. Con el corazón lleno de odio y furia profunda, se olvido de que aquel nuevo **Noise** era una amenaza totalmente desconocida y totalmente peligrosa, alzo su espada sobre su cabeza y sin importar que Hilda le estuviera reclamando, incluso ignorando los gritos de los hombres asustados al ver la decisión que tomo, ella se abalanzo contra aquella maldita cosa de **Noise** , el tiempo pareció haberse detenido por completo en esos instantes, los ojos de ella y los de la bestia se encontraron directamente, los ojos de ella llenos de desesperación y preocupación y los ojos de la maldita bestia llenos de un placer intenso, placer por querer destruir y despedazar a sus victimas de tal manera que solo sangre y terror encontraran a su paso los que los buscaran.

De las bocas de aquellos horripilantes **Noise** un extraño humo de color verde salió y recorrió los alrededores de donde Kanade, Hilda y los demás sobrevivientes estaban, aquel humo se movía por si mismo haciendo que todos se juntaran y chocaran sus espaldas cuando el espacio fue mucho mas reducido . Kanade podía sentir el miedo de su hermana Hilda y de los hombres que quedan aun estando de espaldas, el aire que ellos despedían le hicieron desconcentrarse de aquel extraño humo el cual sin que ella se diera cuenta así como también Hilda no se dio cuenta pequeñas partículas de aquel humo entraron en los supervivientes que quedaban. Los ojos de ellos se movían de un lado al otro mientras sus cuerpos estaban rígidos sosteniendo sus armas firmemente al punto de llegar a lastimarse, sus manos que sostenían las armas con fuerza poco a poco se fueron manchando de un color rosa claro hasta llegar al rojo de la sangre, un pequeño liquido rojo comenzó a salir desde la palma de la mano por la fuerza aplicada por la dureza y nerviosismo de los hombres, ellos temblaban de miedo y sus ojos miraban de los cuerpos de sus compañeros destrozados y muertos hacia las dos amenazas aquellos **Noise** y aquel extraño y horrible humo, algunos lloraban en silencio mientras miraban a sus compañeros perdidos en batalla, sus cuerpos totalmente calcinados, el olor del carbón fresco llegaban a sus fosas nasales como aire común se tratase, otros habían tenido la desdicha de haber sido devorados por algunos de aquellos terribles seres mientras poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en polvo.

La sangre carbonizada con tonalidades negras, grises y rojas era lo único que mas brillaba en el pavimento totalmente destruido, las manos de algunos que poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en polvo se movían aun por el reflejo de sufrir una muerte dolorosa, la sangre de algunas heridas de aquellas partes de cuerpos salía igual que una pierda pequeña cayendo de un derrumbe ,pero aquella sangre en forma de piedra era especial pero a la vez peligrosa ya que al caer deshacía el suelo igual que un acido potente, el humo de la acido era un color gris opaco que brillaba en aquellos momentos de oscuridad, una densa y profunda oscuridad que poco a poco los consumía.

Kanade y Hilda estaban en problemas, había muchos obstáculos a la hora de acabar con esos seres, pero el mas predominante y el mas obvio era el miedo y repulsión hacia esos seres, todos estaban temblando, incluso el titiritar de sus dientes se escuchaban aparte de las respiraciones agitadas y los gruñidos de aquellos Noise, necesitaban vencer el miedo, algo que no seria fácil y menos en la situación en la cual se encontraban.

Antes de que ambas se dieran cuenta aquel humo de color verde envolvió a los pocos compañeros de batalla que quedaban convida, Kanade escucho junto a su hermana Hilda gritos desgarradores, a pesar de que habían sido rodeadas por aquel humo no les afecto debido a sus condiciones como hibridas, los ojos de ambas se abrieron de manera simultanea, sus rostros de impresión cambiaron a unas de nauseas y de terror. Ante sus ojos la sangre y pedazos de carne que poco a poco se fue carbonizando llego a sus vistas, los hombres trataban de salir de aquel tormento con poco éxito, los gritos de ayuda dirigidos a ellas eran desgarradores y que rompían el alma, gritaban y lloraban mirando el cielo oscuro por el tormento y la oscuridad total de los **Noise** , alzaban sus sangrientas manos hacia el gran basto cielo negro mientras lloraban, aquel humo entraba y salía de ellos como si fuera una lombriz devorando el interior de un cuerpo ya sin vida, comiendo los órganos y destruyéndolos poco a poco con el paso del tiempo, aquel humo entraba y salía a una velocidad lenta para después ser mas y mas rápida, los ojos de los hombres se volteaban a giraban en cualquier dirección mientras lagrimas de sangre color negra caían de manera lenta y que al mismo tiempo comenzaban a quemar la piel igual que el mismo acido que el **Noise** estaba dejando caer de su horrible y fea boca.

Kanade comenzó a temblar de la ira al ver como sus últimos compañeros de batalla estaban siendo asesinados mientras ellas eran solo inmovilizadas por aquel terrible humo verde , Kanade vio a través de sus ojos las muertes de sus demás compañeros de batalla incluso mujeres, embarazadas, todos pelearon por destruir a esta maldita amenaza de sus vidas, pero fallaron, aun recordaba como eran devorados uno por uno, la sangre salpicando hacia su rostro bañándola igual que una misma regadera la carne de ellos saltando y volando a todos lados, algunos órganos aun latentes salpicando sangre por la agitación de sus amos aun vivos siendo devorados, ante sus ojos de nuevo imágenes mas fuerte pasaron, los gritos y llantos de bebes siendo sacados del vientre vivo de su madre la cual lloraba e imploraba mientras tentáculos de formas retorcidas y con grandes garras entraban en ellas cuando sacaban al bebe de manera brusca haciendo que algunos de los pocos que había visto en persona fueran aplastados al momento, la cabecita, los ojos de los niños salían volando mientras la madre se retorcía de dolor al ver a su hijo siendo asesinado frente a sus ojos y ella sufria la segunda tortura mas cruel. Aquellos **Noise** tomaban a las mujeres de sus extremidades y con risas y miradas llenas de placer tortuoso torcían el cada brazo y cada pierna a 360ª , de nuevo los gritos de las mujeres por la tortura llego a sus odios

" _¡Mi bebe!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡PARA YA!, ¡PARA YA POR FAVOR!, ¡YA PARA!".-_ Aquel grito que Kanade recordó era de una chica igual de su edad que había quedado embarazada en la zona de entrenamiento del ejercito que combatía a estos seres, la chica estaba feliz, ella y su pareja, el bebe estaba de 3 meses, aun Kanade recordaba como la chica le contaba lo emocionada que estaba por recibir a su bebe en 9 meses, lamentablemente eso no ocurrió, el ultimo y primer día de ataque, ella había perdido la vida, mientras Kanade era sujetada y amarrada de la misma manera que estaba ahora en esos momentos observando como aquel **Noise** alzaba su mano y de un solo golpe atravesó el abdomen de la chica y sacaba al feto, la madre al verlo lloro de felicidad para después pasar el terror a la desesperación total, los ojos de la mujer quedaron en blanco al ver la muerte de su bebe frente a sus ojos, los **Noise** , frente a Kanade comenzaron a cortarla en pedazos mientras otros se la comían aun estando viva y con sus órganos aun con el shock, los mendigos de esa zona tomaron los pedazos de carne del bebe y de la madre y comenzaron a comerla mientras estaban siendo asechados por otros **Noise** , habían aceptado su destino desde que vieron a aquellos seres y ahora lo que ellos deseaban era algo que comer ya que nunca habían comido carne, mucho menos habían tenido algún cobijo en toda su vida, solo estaban esperando por la lenta y dolorosa muerte de la hambruna, pero aquella vez tan siquiera morirían con su estomago por primera vez en mucho tiempo de miserable vida como humanos, pero Kanade al verlos, no eran humanos, para ella eran iguales que los **Noise** , ¡Unos malditos monstruos1

Kanade movió su cabeza de lado a lado, pero aquel terrible recuerdo, el olor de aquel dia y el dolor que sintió clavado en su corazón con cada momento que paso, comenzó atormentarla de nuevo. Movía su cabeza de manera mas brusca, sintiendo como su cuello se ponía caliente por el constante movimiento que hacia con su cabeza de lado a lado, mientras trataba de apartar aquel terrible recuerdo, pero era imposible incluso ahora, ya que aquellos gritos de imploro, de dolor, de auxilio estaban frente a ella, con mucho terror y asco miro de nuevo, la ira recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo, su cuerpo se tenso y su mente quedo en un abismo de color negro.

Ella miro al **Noise** con sus ojos rojos, afilados de la pupila como una bestia hambrienta y sedienta de sangrienta venganza, su garganta la sentía totalmente seca, tenia sed, sed de sangre, sangre maldita mente impura pero necesaria para ella.

Sus ojos viajaron desde el maldito monstruo hasta de nuevo sus compañeros de batallas caídos, la sangre de ellos la manchaba totalmente así como también a Hilda que había entrado en un estado de shock, incluso podía oler la maldita orina de su hermana menor, los órganos de todos estaban regados y aun estaban siendo devorados por aquellos malditos seres inmundos, salpicando sangre mientras aun palpitaban, bombeando sangre y sangre ya inexistente, incluso las misma manos amputadas con las venas salidas, la sangre aun escurriendo con olor a putrefacción se movían por el reflejo que tuvo el dueño antes de morir, aquellas manos parecían mas asquerosas que antes, se estaban pudriendo poco a poco, los huesos sobresalientes eran arrancados por los **Noise** , haciendo un sonido como si algo se rompiese de manera brusca, la poca sangre que aun quedaba la salpico a ella en el rostro con algunas gotas. Quemaban e irritaban su piel, aquellos malditos seres y sus hombres solo hacían que su maldito temperamento se empeorara, y al ver como un corazón era devorado de nuevo antes sus ojos, el sonido de la carne siendo destrozada y la sangre totalmente negra le cayo totalmente en la cara, el mal olor llego de inmediato la maldita burla de aquello seres hacia su persona la hizo ponerse mas molesta, la sangre corriendo en sus venas se movía tan rápido que parecía que se saldría de ella como una fuente, ardía, su garganta estaba mas seca que nunca. Kanade con dificultad respiro y sin poder soportarlo mas tomo de nuevo aquella decisión

-¡Aaaaah!.-Kanade grito llena de ira mientras sus ojos rojos como la sangre y de pupilas afiladas brillaban en la eterna y profunda oscuridad, aquel humo que la apresaba se había vuelto débil al haber manifestado el poder de "ella", herencia de la puta de su madre, y que en verdad ahora era útil el maldito legado. Con agilidad y destreza alzo su espada y con movimientos circulares alrededor de su muñeca rompieron el lazo creado por el humo de color verde, la sangre caía por toda su cara hasta manchar su ropa, ella miro con odio profundo a aquellos seres del averno…..- ¡Hijos de perra!, ¡Los matare!

Kanade alzo su mano en alto con su espada en mano y se lanzo hacia ellos con una velocidad sobre humana, los cuatro **Noise estilo de araña** , se lanzaron sobre Kanade como ella mismo lo hizo unos momento

-¡Grrr!.- los gruñidos de aquellos seres lanzándose sobre ella llego como una orden de ataque la cual acepto de inmediato de que clavo la espalda maldita **Murasame** sobre uno de los desgraciados, con odio profundo y con sed, alzo su boca acercándose a la carne podrida de él y le arranco un pedazo de carne de manera brusca, ante sus ojos la sangre de nuevo fluyo, ella se sentía en el cielo, ella amaba la sangre cuando no era de humanos, solo de monstruos, cada gota que pasaba a través de su garganta era un jugo delicioso, queria un mas de, pero antes de que diera el segundo mordisco sintió un fuerte dolor en su estomago seguido de mas inesperadamente, sorprendida ella bajo su mirada y se encontró con lo que ella menos esperaba, su estomago había sido destrozado en el momento en el que ella se distrajo, lleno de agujeros con algunos de sus órganos salidos en cada parte abierta y la sangre cayendo como bolas gigantes de granizo una tras otra en un sonido de " _kuitz, kuitz_ " repetidamente, la sangre roja y brillante en aquella oscuridad se volvió negra como el mando de la noche, de su boca ella había comenzado a sangrar, su sangre por la boca salía también negra y apestosa, con la carne que ella se había comido hace unos momentos, sintió que la misma regresaba de manera apretada y acida en su garganta, trato de aguantar, pero no podía, su energía parecía haber sido drenada, con el asco en su boca y el dolor en su garganta vomito aquella gran masa de carne podrida de su boca en un escupitajo de sangre seca y hecha grumos con olor a putrefacción, totalmente negra igual a la de sus compañeros caídos a lo lejos pudo escuchar a su hermana Hilda gritar.

-¡Nooo!, ¡Kanade!, ¡Kanade reacciona!, ¡REACCIONA!, '¡KANADE!, ¡DESPIERTA!, ¡POR FAVOR!,¡ TU NO HERMANA!, ¡POR FAV0R ABRE TUS OJOS KANADE!, ¡POR FAVOR!.-ella escuchaba con fuerza insuficiente para poder entender, los sollozos de ella eran peores que antes, y sus gritos de agonía eran perforantes, ella había recibido lo mismo que ella, la sangre de su hermana Hilda cayo en todo su rostro, bebiendo parte de ella, pero resultándole asquerosa y llena de gusanos….-¡AAH!

Hilda grito en agonía y en dolor, igual que ella hace unos momentos, pudo sentir como ellos sacaban aquellos enormes brazos filosos sacaban de ella varios de sus órganos, Hilda con horror veía como aquellos seres tenían sus órganos en sus manos, su corazón fuera de ella palpitaba mas rápido que los segundos, su estomago había sido atravesado y el acido caía desde la herida, aquel acido parecía ser solo un jugo de mezcla de sangre y carne, el cual tomo aquel ser y lo llevo a su boca y lo mordió arrancado del cuerpo de Hilda su estomago, el acido salpico y cae en todas partes, cayendo en la cara de su dueña, quemándola, pero ella estaba en shock, no se movía, solo veía como era devorada por esos seres, poco a poco, ante sus ojos la sangre de su propio cuerpo salpico también su cara, restos de la carne cayeron y se deslizaron igual que gusanos podía incluso sentir como se retorcían aun de manera frenética.

La noche oscura de la sangre, dejaba a Kanade totalmente asustada y llena de terror, odio y resentimiento, con sus graves heridas, trato de ponerse de pie de nuevo para salvar a su hermana Hilda, pero ante sus ojos Hilda estaba siendo devorada, la furia la lleno mas que antes, parecía que incluso de su cuerpo saldría un pequeño sol por la llamarada del fuego de la furia.

-¡Aaah!.-Kanade grito en odio profundo, mientras sentía como también aquellas enormes manos se clavaban en ella de nuevo, la sangre no tardo en salir de ella de nuevo, la sangre que antes había sido de un hermoso rojo brillante, se había vuelto de color negra, parecía que la sangre incluso la quemaba, le picaba, queria sacarse su propia sangre para dejar de sentir aquella horrible sensación dentro de ella.

Aquellas largas manos atravesándola, la tomaron del cuello y la azotaron contra el frio y duro suelo pavimento, con sangre pútrida de todos su compañeros , aquella sangre de color negro la hizo vomitarse, grandes y pequeños trozos de vidrios, piedras, metal, y armas punzantes se clavaron en toda la piel de el, la sangre volvió a fluir saliendo de su cuerpo como pequeños lagos, el color de la sangre que salió por todas sus heridas, se volvió de color negro. La sangre de su mas profundas heridas parecía un acido quemando y destruyendo la piel mas y mas, la piel pálida y suave al tacto se volvió áspera, roja y quemada de manera que el mas simple contacto terminaba por quemar a la persona que la tocara. Ella en agonía alzo su roja mirada débil hacia los **Noise** , aquellos malditos seres se reían en su maldita cara, putas sonrisas en asquerosos rostros, nauseas, desprecio y odio solo mostro la mirada de Kanade hacia esos seres que la atravesaban y con sus enormes dientes comenzaban arrancar parte por parte de su carne…..-¡Aaaaaah!, ¡Aaah!

Kanade hecho su cabeza hacia atrás por el dolor y alzo su mano al cielo oscuro, la luna se había vuelto roja, una luna sangrienta, que lloraba, que maldecía, mostraba el destino y la vida normal que ella nunca tendría, no con esos seres. Su carne de una parte de su pierna fue arrancada y la sangre negra la salpico hasta su cara

-¡aaah!, ¡Aaah!, ¡Aaaaah!, ¡Aaaah!.-Kanade se retorció del terrible dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, cada de su cuerpo dolía, incluso abrir y mover sus putos ojos, ¿esto era el verdadero dolor?, ¿esto es el sufrimiento?, miles de este tipo de preguntas cruzaban la conciencia de Kanade a cada segundo mientras no solo sus gritos escuchaba sino también los gritos de agonía de Hilda, cuando sus ojos rojos se enfocaron en Hilda se sintió ir al maldito infierno, su querida hermana, había perdido ambas piernas, aquellos seres con sus dientes le habían arrancado la carne parte por parte, el hueso, el musculo y las venas que colgaban y que mostraban lo poco que queda de lo que una vez fueron su pies, era ahora totalmente negro, tenia el feo olor de un cadáver, la carne que aun se seguía desprendiendo se iba poniendo de un color verde, con agujeros y gusanos emergían de esos agujeros y comenzaban a comerse aquella carne podrida.

Kanade comenzó a temblar, mas y mas, su furia se había vuelto incontrolable, eufórica y desesperada, se movía bruscamente, tratando de quitarse a los **Noise** que tenia encima y se la estaban devorando con cada minuto que pasaba, algunos habían clavado sus dientes el piel de algunas de sus partes del cuerpo y con sus movimientos bruscos la carne se desprendió , siendo arrancada , venas, musculo y huesos arrancados se mostraron, el dolor corrió como una cubeta de agua helado cayendo sobre sus terribles heridas, parecía malditas agujas ardientes y frías al mismo tiempo que la quemaban y la hacia sufrir con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Aaaah!, ¡Aaaaaaaaah!, ¡Para!, ¡Para por favor me duele!, ¡Aaaaah!, ¡Aaaahh!, ¡Solo para!, ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!.-Kanade comenzó a llorar implorando por su vida, se sintió tan patética y débil al ver que como se humillaba antes esos seres solo por no morir de manera tan patética, además esta era la vez 55 que fallaba en este tipo de misión, era una maldita vergüenza para su familia, ¡una perra desgraciada!. Con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sangre negra quemando su rostro miro de nuevo la luna sangrienta y alzo su mano a medio comer, su brazo, tenia carne colgando, huesos rotos y ya podridos, sus músculos tenían agujeros de color verde y los gusanos que nacieron cayeron en su cara metiéndose en las heridas de cara y comiéndola poco a poco mientras ella extendía su mano poco a poco hasta que su palma cubría la luna sangrienta y lloraba sintiendo como un gusano se adentraba dentro de su ojo y lo atravesaba, ella hizo un terrible y doloroso esfuerzo en no gritar con su mano temblando por el dolor ella siguió mirando su palma cubriendo la luna sangrienta y en eso ella abrió la boca , su escupió sangre cuajada, hecha bolas y que cayeron al suelo tan rápido como las escupió….-Abue…lito, mamá..mana…hil..da

Kanade dijo los nombres de sus seres amados antes de caer inconsciente, y aceptando la muerte que la esperaba con la mayor vergüenza de todas al no derrotar o matar a algunos de esos seres por su propia mano como siempre, pero antes de sentir como la devoran poco a poco, sin misericordia, sintió como estos la soltaban bruscamente y caía al suelo lleno de sangre cuajada, su mente aun un poco consiente oyó como aquellos seres parecían estar peleando con alguien, podía sentir la presencia de alguien mas fuerte que ellos, alguien que no era un humano como ella, incluso mas fuerte que su abuelito.

- _"_ _luna sanguinem ventum superbiae….morte…..qui regenerati saeculi reciperet rindas….. hoc tempore reliquiae entrelazate ... tertia, verum penetrabile telum Gungnir…._ _ **Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl**_ _(luna, sangre, viento, muerte...orgullo...tú que has vuelto a nacer en esta era...toma de vuelta las rindas en este tiempo, entrelázate ...tercera reliquia, Gungnir lanza de la perforación y verdad_ _ **Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl**_ _)_

Kanade escucho algo que jamás pensó haber oído en la pela, a lo lejos escucho como aquellos seres gritaban en agonía ahora, sintió como sus cuerpos caían en pedazos volviéndose polvo poco a poco, aquel polvo toca su rostro lleno de heridas y siendo aun devorado por los gusanos, el sonido de una….¿espada?...¿una lanza? Cortando y perforando todo a su paso con firmeza y fiereza, mientras acaba con aquellos seres uno por uno, podía escuchar como se multiplicaban y como grandes cantidades de armas caían perforando el tiempo y el viento de manera firme y rápida, el suelo tembló, la tierra se agito y el cielo lloro, la luna parecía brillar o eso ella sentía , no podía determinarlo. La destrucción de los edificios cayendo como simple pétalos, los vidrios todo ahora se había vuelto frágil solo tres cosas eran firmes, cosas que ella necesitaba mas que nada y ahora solo podían tener de alguien, ella….no podía morir… entonces, ¿Por qué se rindió? , que patética y perra había sido de su parte.

Los gruñidos y lamentos de aquellos seres volvieron a invadir sus pensamientos que mas nítidos se hacían, dentro de poco caería inconsciente, sus cuerpos cayendo un por uno, la sangre de ellos llego hasta ella, sintió algo placentero a sentir como estos morían pero no podía ver, odiaba la situación en la cual estaba en esos momentos, no podía hacer nada al respeto, pero de nuevo el viento de nuevo fue cortado y con aquel fuerte y profundo corte, el tiempo se detuvo, el ultimo de ellos había caído, ya todo había quedado en silencio total, solo se escucha el sonido del viento vuelto a su ritmo y la luz de luna se había vuelto cálida y suave de nuevo, no escucho nada en los próximos minutos sino hasta escuchar pasos cerca de ella, pero ella no podía moverse, no podía y aunque quisiera abrir sus ojos tampoco podía hacer eso, aquellos pasos se detuvieron cerca de ella, una presencia firme, y que impregnaba el misterio y el terror era algo que ya había sentido antes, con su abuelito, pero no alguien que incluso ahora lo superaba y estaba un lado de ella, pero no podía abrir sus ojos para ver quien era.

-alguien como tu ocupando un lugar como este, es mas patético pero es mas patético que te creas la heroína cuando ni siquiera puedas salvarte por ti misma, solo has escogido un camino, ahora estas perdida y ya no puedes volver, ya no mas…-dijo aquel hombre, aquellas palabras le hicieron hervir la sangre, pero ella no podía contestar, ella escucho como el hombre comenzaba a caminar de nuevo retomando su camino perdiéndose en el silencio de la ciudad y oscuridad de la noche de nuevo cálida había algo que ella recordaba firme de cuando aquel hombre llego y pronuncio aquellas palabras, solo algo que la dejo intrigada de saber que era y también que deseaba obtener y que jamás pensó que eso haría que los **Noise** fueran solo basura

-Canción…..


	6. Chapter 6

Sinceramente no se por donde empezar y como pararme ante ustedes. Siento mucho en verdad la ausencia muchas cosas pasaron y debo decir que derrame varias lagrimas por eso, aun asi en medio de todo me dedique a escribir, quería despejar mi mente con esta gran historia que llevo por delante, saben, ustedes son las personas que hacen seguir de pie esta gran historia a pesar de su autora no se tome la dedicación que debería, pero cada vista o comentario es algo mágico para mi, sin ustedes no habia empezado en este gran mundo de la escritura, y por ustedes es que volveré de nuevo con mas fuerza, esta vez actualizare cada semana, cada domingo, si alguien ha estado esperando por esto, se los debo demasiado, y a una amiga, gracias por tenerme paciencia y perdón si te llegue a lastimar en el proceso. Sin mas preámbulos cositas guapas, a leer!. :3

Capítulo 6.- LÁGRIMAS, EL LAMENTO

-Me…duele….-fueron las primeras palabras de Nadeshiko al despertar en un nuevo cuarto, también de metal y mas amplio, sus ojos llenos de terror, de dolor y sufrimiento vieron los nuevos instrumentos de tortura que había en toda la amplia habitación, todo su frágil y maltrado cuerpo mostraba la clara tortura y dolor que había pasado, ni siquiera sabia si habían pasado días, meses incluso años, solo tenia sus recuerdos felices a lado de toda su familia así como también el añoro de regresar con todos ellos tan rápido como fuera posible, estaba dispuesta a soportar cualquier tortura con tal de volverlos a ver pero a este punto cuando ella trata de dar señales de no ser útil todo siempre salía al revés, los experimentos y los maltratos comenzaban de uno una y otra vez sin cesar.

No importaba cuanto gritara, llorara, rogara, ellos no se detenían por nada en el mundo, aun recordada la forma, en que todos ellos agarraban su cuerpo y lo rasgaban con rastrillos, la carne mas desprendida la tomaban y la jalaban hasta llegar a donde ellos quisieran, el dolor de aquel momento llego y la recorrió como si le hubiera dejado caer un balde lleno de acido y alcohol de limpieza, ella sabia como se sentía aquel dolor mezclado con esos productos, lo habían vertido en ella mas de una vez, el dolor era insoportable y la sangre goteaba y chorreaba por la magnitud de los golpes y la heridas de profundidad, la sangre brincaba por todos lados, desde clara hasta un color oscuro podrido, el olor de su propia sangre era una tortura para ella. Con cada recuerdo que pasaba por su mente Nadeshiko temblaba mas y mas, las lagrimas que creía que no iban a volver a caer lo hicieron y esta vez de manera rasposa, podía sentir como sus lagrimas que antes refrescaban incluso juraba que sanaban todas sus heridas, pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora sus lagrimas frías parecía un fuego intenso, sentía como se encajaban en su piel y la desgarraban en rasguños tersos y firmes.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Waaaa!.-Kanade grito por el dolor ahora mas agudo que antes, ella trato de limpiar su cara con sus manos para no sentir mas dolor del que ya sentía en esos momentos, pero al hacerlo, no solo clavo sus lagrimas de navaja en sus mejillas y parte de su rostro, sino también clavo parte de aquellas dagas en sus manos….-¡Nooo!, ¡Dueleee!, ¡Por favor paren esto, me duele mucho!, ¡Yo no hice nada!, ¡Nadaaaaa!

Kanade se paro con su poca fuerza que en esos momentos tenia, el pararse y el sentarse era algo que ya no hacia desde hace mucho tiempo y duda que pudiera hacerlo, al ponerse de pie sus rodillas flaquearon cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y fue en eso cuando sintió como algo grande y punzante le corto parte de su abdomen

-¡Aaaaaaaah!.- Kanade grito en dolor y en agonía, su abdomen había sido el mas dañado de los experimentos incluso ahora no podía ni siquiera sanar la primera herida de operación que le hicieron mientras ella miraba estando colgada como si de un puerco se tratase , fue terrible considerándose un fallo ya que la operación fue hecha en varias partes del cuerpo erróneamente, ellos habían querido abrirle la cabeza, pero todos los intentos fueron fallidos o mejor dicho apropósito habían abierto mas de una vez su ojo destruyéndolo casi por completo en un solo día, sus brazos y piernas también habían sido abiertos y estor presados ese mismo día, ahora estaban sueltos, muy flojos, habían cortado sus tendones y sacado varios de los huesos en el proceso de la extracción. Ella con su mirada miro parte de las heridas que podían ser visibles a simple vista, cubiertas por vendas viejas y con enfermedades de todo tipo, manchadas con veneno y con enfermedades de transmisión sexual, era lo que cubrían las mas fieras heridas que tendría en su vida, sus heridas ardían, no habían como quiera sido atendidas, sobre las vendas pudo ver como su propia sangre emergía de nuevo como pequeños ríos distribuyéndose en su piel mas pálida que el papel tal vez incluso mas que una misma nube en un cielo claro y hermoso.

Nadeshiko bajo mas su mirada totalmente triste, cansada, desesperada, asustada y con mas ansias de salir de aquel terrible lugar, no soportaba estar ni un minuto mas ahí en ese lugar. Llevo sus manos a sus oídos y trato de callar los insultos, maldiciones, palabras que la herían y la hacían cuestionarse aun mas su existencia y el porque de su sufrimiento, ni siquiera ahora podía decir que ella pudiera sentir algo y si fuera así, ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿Por qué temblaba?, ¿Por qué estaba triste?, si no sentía nada, ¿Por qué sentía todas aquellas terribles y pesadas emociones?. A pesar de estar ahí, aun podía sentir las palabras cálidas , los sentimientos fuertes de amor y cariño de su familia y el anhelo de volver con todos ellos lo mas pronto posible incluso la esperanza de que la estuvieran aun buscando prevalecía, el solo pensar en eso, en solo sentir aquellas pequeña luz en su doloroso y sangriento camino, provocaba que ella no cayera en la oscuridad tal y como aquellos seres querían hacerla caer a toda costa incluso mantandola.

Nadeshiko cerro de nuevo sus ojos por el cansancio y por la falta de alimento, ni si quiera recordaba si una vez le habían dado de comer cuando llego a esa celda oscura y de tortura. Abrazándose a si misma y con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados ella comenzó a llorar, extrañaba mucho a su familia, a pesar de estar con dolor, con angustia y preocupación total, ella oraba a dios, ya que como una vez su mami dijo

- _"El siempre lo sabe todo, no solo porque sea un dios, sino porque el mismo ve el alma de las personas todas tienen un alma buena, pero no saben guiarlas por el camino correcto, nadie en este mundo esta maldito, todos tienen alma pura, incluso dios lo sabe, no importa que tanto daño hagan para é nosotros somos los seres a quienes debe de proteger, no porque el nos creo sino porque el nos ama y nos conoce, queriéndonos tal y como somos. Una plegaria a él es como una agradecimiento pero principalmente es una muestra de que aun confiamos en el, nuestras vidas, nuestro futuro y nuestros verdaderos sentimientos"_

Recordar las palabras de su madre eran como la hermosa melodía en primavera, la hacían no sentirse sola, la calidez y ternura de su madre aun lo recordaba con mucho afecto, todo lo que ella le dijo siempre lo ha recordado y puesto en practica de la forma que ella no hubiera gustado, pero además no aceptaba el hecho de que su amada madre estaba muerte, simplemente no queria creerlo. La sangre salpicando aquel día, el fuego consumiendo todo poco a poco, los arboles y plantas gritando y pidiendo ayuda estando en el interior y sufrimiento como ella, aquellos hombres destruyendo todo a su paso, capturando y matando, los últimos momentos de sus padres, su padres demostrando cuando las queria a ellas dos y lo dispuesto que estaba a perdonar a Nobunaga incluso si lo mataba, pero todo el bien de ambas, de las tres , de Kanade, su supuesta hermana, pero las cosas no pasaron de esa forma. Recordando como su padre fue decapitado frente a los ojos de su madre y ella entrando en la locura al perder a su padre, el hombre al que ella quiso, termino encontrado la muerte junto a su esposo, yéndose ambos tomados de la mano ese mismo día dejándola sola totalmente, pero a pesar de todo ella los sentía cerca, cantando una hermosa canción.

-El reg…no…-tartamudeo Nadeshiko por el fuerte frio que hacia en aquel lugar donde ahora estaría encerrada nuevamente y donde tendría que buscar calor, temblando, con hambre, con triste y desesperación y con una pizca de esperanza ella se abrazo mas mientras cantaba la canción favorita de su abuelito, mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormida por el fuerte y denso frio.

…..Hospital Nacional de Tokio, 23 de octubre/2 días después del ataque de Noise…..

Nobunaga y Mana parecían lobos enjaulados, no paraban de caminar de un lado al otro y casi correr mientras esperaban con asías así como también su mejor amigo Saru el cual a pesar de estar preocupado se preguntaba como era posible que Nobunaga después de haber torturado a un pequeño ser de esa forma tan cruel y la tratara de lo peor se encontrara ahí en el hospital preocupado por una maldita mocosa mimada y contaminada por esa perra que tiene como madre, la furia y el odio no dejaban de correr por todo el cuerpo de él, el odio que le tiene a la maldita perra era muy profundo, el deseaba que la maldita perra y su hija Hilda murieran de la peor forma.

Nobunaga y Saru apretaron sus mandíbulas casi descubriendo los pensamientos del otro de inmediato, las miradas de odio y repudio no tardaron de venir uno del otro, desde aquel día ninguno se había vuelto a ver como era antes, amigos, ahora solo eran simples desconocidos incluso la situación iba empeorando mas y mas.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas en seguir defendiendo y estar siempre en favor de la puta que hizo pasar por mi hija?.-pregunta Nobunaga a Saru el cual de inmediato cambio su expresión de odio a repugnancia

-Esa "puta" es tu HIJA, la hija a la cual buscaste sin cesar casi 500 años o incluso mas, cuando la encontraste la felicidad en tu rostro y en tu alma habían vuelto pero ahora, estas peor que cuando descubriste la muerte de Sayuri.-dice Saru viéndolo fríamente

-No metas a mi preciada Sayuri en esto, ella no tuvo la culpa de que hayamos tenido a tal frívola hija.-dice Nobunaga con odio y resentimiento total. Saru no lo soporto mas y le dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que Nobunaga saliera volando y derivara varias camillas así como también a varios doctores y personal que trataron de impedir la caída. Saru enojado totalmente cejado por la ira y el desprecio que ahora sentía hacia Nobunaga camino a grandes zancadas hasta el de nuevo mientras se incorporaba poco a poco con ayuda de los doctores y el personal, agarro a Nobunaga del cuello y lo lanzo con mas brusquedad que antes, pero antes de caer al suelo Nobunaga saco su pistola y apunto a Saru. Apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar ante el ataque de Nobunaga, aquellas grandes y perforantes balas atravesaron sus piernas y sus brazos, la sangre mezclada con la sangre recién molida y el sonido de los huesos siendo destruidos en un parpadeo llego a los oídos de Saru, ante su mirada y asombro la sangre mancho parte de su vida, el olor a carne quemada también llego a sus fosas nasales, los gritos de terror total inundaron la gran sala de esperar, el sonido de pasos corriendo apurados mezclado con el llanto de niños y bebes cerca de esa área golpeo a Saru muy profundo en la conciencia, había hecho lo peor y era mas de una vez que lo había cometido, se dejo guiar por la ira en vez de razonar, estaba cayendo mas estúpidamente en los putos juegos de Nobunaga.

El dolor que antes no sintió llego de golpe, sentía como sus extremidades eran arrancadas lenta y dolorosamente, sentía como los tendones que unían sus brazos se separaban mas y mas uno del otro, la carne hacia un sonido como si de un hueso rompiéndose se tratase , su sangre salía de como si ríos de vuelta en su curso, Saru se movió por el dolor que podía soportar pero no seria por mucho, aquellas balas habían tenido dos propósitos hacerlo sensible al dolor y el segundo torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Odiaba como Nobunaga no lo mataba, el sabia que Nobunaga lo iba a necesitar por eso no lo había matado desde que había comenzado a insultar y tratar de abrirle los ojos a Nobunaga, el dolor en sus extremidades era el mismo que ha sentido desde aquel día, lo peor y lo mas terrible fueron las muertes de Saya y Fumito, aquel día no había llegado a tiempo.

Sintiéndose impotente Saru comenzó a llorar de nuevo, el dolor en su cuerpo comparado al de su corazón no se podía comprar nunca.

-Saru ya me tienes arto de que sigas defendiendo a esa puta.-dice Nobunaga mientras se acerca a Saru a casi zancadas…-¿Qué no me has oído decir que yo odio y me arrepiento de haberla buscado después de mucho tiempo, además por su maldita negligencia Kanade mi NIETA sufrió en su escuela además de que la desgraciada solo usaba a Kanade como objeto de excitación

Saru tenso su mandíbula en odio profundo mientras miraba a Nobunaga con desaprobación, tenia tantas ganas de darle de nuevo un maldito golpe pero lamentablemente había hecho lo incorrecto, pero tampoco las palabras habían surtido efecto en Nobunaga en los últimos 50 años.

-Tu no sabes nada.-dice Saru a Nobunaga el cual lo miro incrédulo y serio….-Tú jamás conociste la verdad del porque realmente pasaron esos eventos hace mas de 50 años, tu solo sigues atrapado en tu puta burbuja sin poder hacer nada mas que llorar y llorar, quejándote de los "errores!" que había cometido tu supuesta "Hija! , tu solo fuiste un maldito idiota que se dejo guiar por estúpidos cuentos y pistas sin relevancia, el culpable de todo siempre has sido tu

Saru lo ve a los ojos serio mientras se desangra poco a poco. No podía entender como Nobunaga alguien con ya muchos años encima y con gran conocimiento de la vida y de la muerte, de lo correcto y de lo incorrecto, de la verdad y la mentira se haya dejado engañar por la malnacida de Mana. Simplemente no lo podía creer, era un maldito sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla, ese no era su amigo que analizaba las cosas con calma antes de juzgar como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado, ahora solo era alguien diferente, peor a Mogari.

-¡Ya basta!.-gritaron los doctores presentes en ese momento serios mientras ayudaban a Saru y apartaban a Nobunaga de el…..-¡Sabemos de sus diferencias y problemas pero no las arreglen aquí!, ¡en este lugar salvamos vidas, no arreglamos malditas disputas pasadas, si van ha hacer eso que sea en otro lugar no aquí!

Saru bajo la mirada apenado. Avergonzado de su comportamiento el se quedo callado en todo momento pero Nobunaga por su maldito orgullo el se mantenía serio ante todo y no había pedido disculpas como el lo había hecho, pero en realidad esa era una faceta que Nobunaga nunca cambiaria realmente. Si aun quedaba esa faceta de su amigo aun debía estar aquel hombre que una vez fue. Solo esperaba que fuera así

Al cabo de unas horas, varios doctores llegaron con varios papeles así como también algunos jefes de la policía militar de japon y las fuerzas secretas, tanto Saru como Nobunaga suspiraron, ya sabían lo que venían todos ellos, excepto los doctores solo esperaban que tuvieran noticias acerca de Hilda y Kanade, ambas habían sido las únicas sobrevivientes de aquel pasado ataque de los **Noise.**

Uno de los doctores se acerco a ambos y los miro con una expresión de tranquilidad total, Nobunaga no parecía tan tranquilo y menos porque temía perder a sus nietas queridas.

-ambos pueden estar tranquilos ambas salieron bien de las operaciones pero necesitan descansar ambas, nos sorprende que ambas hayan sobrevivido con tal magnitud de las heridas que tenían, oh es verdad ellas no son humanas.-lo ultimo el doctor lo dice con total burla y repudio hacia Nobunaga y su clan

-Seria mas triste vivir siempre y eternamente sin encontrar la paz junto a tus seres queridos, además seguir viviendo de esa forma como mis nietas mientras miran como a poco a poco sus compañeros de batalla se vuelven polvo y uno no pueda morir por obtener el deseo mas anhelado de la humanidad, que esa la inmortalidad, ¿de que sirve que seas inmortal cuando de mortal no se pueden salvar las demas vidas?.-Nobunaga contesto de la misma manera al doctor el cual se puso rojo de la ira y apretó los puños, la tabla donde tenia los análisis y papeles de Kanade y Hilda parecía comenzar a romperse poco a poco, claramente Nobunaga había tocado una fibra de aquel enfermero.

Parecía que el enfermero quisiera responder a la pregunta que le dijo pero no parecer, no puede responderlo, claramente lo había dejado sin comentarios aquellos problemas, los médicos no eran dioses era normal que alguien muriera, era normal que algunos estuvieran preocupados por el ascenso de las muertes en los últimos años, en Japón la tasa de muerte había aumentado mas del 50% que el año pasado.

Nobunaga al terminar de ver los exámenes de sus nietas suspiro con tranquilidad por fin en muchos días, no había problemas con ellas, todo estaba en orden ahora podía dormir en paz esa noche.

-¿Qué les diagnosticaron? .-pregunta Saru a Nobunaga, el primero estaba quitándose las vendas de sus heridas, sus heridas caían como si fueran algo mucho mas pesado que una toalla sin mojar, y todo por su sangre, el era el único **Elder Brain** que podía soportar fuertes ataques y además era inmune al veneno de los metales pesado fabricados para controlar a Saya mas de una vez en su vida de ella en todos los siglos que vivió.

-Están bien, tienen algunos huesos rotos y la fiebre ha bajado, pero su regeneración es lenta por lo que puede ser que ellas salgan hasta la siguiente semana o entre dos semanas a lo mucho.-dice Nobunaga soltando otro gran suspiro pero este era diferente, era uno de preocupación total, además la expresión de seriedad de Nobunaga parecía que ni siquiera la perra de Mana se la haya quitado. Saru tenia un mal presentimiento,. Aquella penetrante mirada de ojos rojos parecía totalmente concentrada en las sombras de que podía ver mas haya del hospital, sus ojos rojos brillaban en alerta total. Saru trago en seco, reconocía en parte aquella mirada pero no queria reconocerlo, era imposible creerlo para el hasta estas alturas. Aun así necesitaba saber si sus sospechas son acertadas o son erróneas como siempre, pero preguntaría con calma, si en verdad era lo que sospechaba de inmediato iría en su búsqueda, por el bien de Nadeshiko, aquella pobre pequeña no había dejado de sufrir desde que llego al mundo, solo era una bebe cuando ella perdió a su hermano mayor, y también a su hermana Kanade, la cual ahora estaba hospitalizada y también era la persona quien la había torturado mas de una vez mas que Nobunaga, las torturas de Kanade eran terribles, no recordaba la vez que había visto la carne salir volando y cayendo al suelo manchando a todo su paso, la piel hecha tirones, cubierta de sangre y con carne cayendo podrida por la mala higiene, las palpitaciones por el dolor del desangre, los huesos rotos y mostrados totalmente con el desgarre de la piel totalmente, era una imagen terrible de borrar, y el queria borrarla para siempre de su mente y lo que iba a preguntar a Nobunaga era de suma importancia de lo que respondiera de Nobunaga dependería de la vida de Nadeshiko antes de que al final la pequeña ya no aguante mucho mas. El comenzó a respirar pausadamente para no notarse ansioso, deseo de saber la información. Después de tranquilizarse Saru y miro a Nobunaga con expresión de frialdad total.

-Nobunaga.-Saru lo llamo y sintiéndose que no solo se llevaba la atención del gobernante de Japón sino también el del personal del hospital, todos ellos estaban prestando atención a lo que Saru decía

-Saru, no es el momento por favor retírate.-pide Nobunaga con brazos cruzados sin tener la intención de decir nada, pero Saru no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, no aun hasta saber si sus sospechas son ciertas o solo un cuento creado por tanta paranoia que el sentía en esos momentos

-No me voy a retirar, Nobunaga lo que te tiene preocupado es que "el" este vivo no es así.-dice Saru y vio como Nobunaga se quedada tenso en su asiento y todos se miraban curioso

-No se de que estas hablando.-dice Nobunaga desviando su mirada a otra parte …-es raro que me preguntes sobre mi bienestar

-Por mi parte no estoy preguntando sobre tu bienestar Nobunaga, es sobre lo que acabas de descubrir.-dice Saru cruzado de brazos y lo mira fijamente….-¿desde cuando sabes que **Ryujin Motokami rey y emperador del reino de Rites el reino de la longevidad** , sigue vivo?

Saru podía deducir que estaba pasando sin ver a Nobunaga, estaba claro que el estaba sorprendido y pálido, hacia mucho tiempo que Nobunaga no sentía el terror corriendo en su sangre y se lo tiene bien merecido. Saru solo podía desear encontrar a ese hombre lo mas rápido posible, la vida de la pequeña Nadeshiko peligraba con cada segundo que pasaba incluso ahora ella peligraba, solo esperaba que esa maldita perra no fuera con Nadeshiko, si lo hacia ahora si seria mujer muerta, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver al cabeza de Mana empalada y después colgada en un muro grande lleno de otras cabezas de seres igual de viles que ella, ojala que Ryujin le concediera esos deseos mas oscuros que el como persona y ser pecador lo concediera.

….SHIBUYA 2:00 AM…..

Ryujin miraba el amplio cielo de la madrugada, no hace mucho tiempo que había peleado de nuevo, desde que despertó se encontró con los Noise, jamás pensó verlos en donde ahora el estaba, pensó que desde aquel día, el día del **Exterminio** todo había acabado, pero se equivoco, era solo el comienzo y lo que vivió hace poco solo era una muestra de la maldición, una maldición que su bisnieta tenia que cumplir, y ella solo era una niña, una niña que ahora no sabía donde estaba y estaba sufriendo los peores castigos que un niño ha visto, ¿Qué había hecho su bisnieta?, ¿Qué había hecho su clan?, ¿Qué había hecho su amada?. ¡Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, nadie la tenia!.

Ryujin cada noche se atormentaba con las mismas palabras y pensamientos horribles, no queria pensar en nada mas salvo salvar a su nieta, pero, el destino de su nieta sellado sin siquiera haber nacido era lo que le tenia totalmente preocupado, ¿Qué haría cuando el ya no estuviera con ella?, ¿Qué haría si no supera los retos y cae en un abismo profundo y sin fondo?. Todo eso se preguntaba y mientras mas lo pensaba mas se atormentaba que antes.

-Nadeshiko.-Ryujin llamo por el nombre de su pequeña nieta, no sabia como era, no conocía su voz, sus ojos, su carácter , no conocía nada de ella, pero era su familia, ella era solo una victima que había nacido con una terrible carga sobre sus hombros, era solo una niña. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla hasta caer en el pasto, después comenzaron a caer una tras otra sin parar, parecía un rio recorriendo las mejillas de Ryujin hasta caer en la tierra y mezclarse. Hacia millones de años que no derramaba una lagrima

-Mi amada, ¿esta bien que llore?.-pregunta Ryujin mientras eleva su vista al cielo nocturno, viendo la profunda y densa noche, solo ver el cielo nocturna, le recordaba mucho a su amada esposa, nacida de la oscuridad, pero llena de una luz cálida y bondadosa, la luz de su amada brillaba igual que la luna de la noche, bella, mística…era mágica.

Sus lagrimas aun corrían de sus mejillas hasta tocar la tierra y mojarla como si de lluvia se tratase totalmente, el dolor en su corazón era terrible, así como también su odio era palpable, solo quedaba esperar, y de ser así, si su plan tenia éxitos, entonces daría con su nieta, a como de lugar.

Con esperanza y determinación miro con gran amor a la luna, deseando que fuera la luz que una vez vio en su esposa, pero no se comparaba, la belleza del alma de su esposa, no se podía comprar, incluso **Fine** , lo había dicho, era el alma de un casi dios total, el cual nunca ha odiado y siempre ha perdonado. Un dios mas benevolente y lleno de amor, mas que ella. Eso era lo que recordaba de **Fine**.

Pero en medio de todos aquellos pensamientos, estaba algo que el deseaba hacer con su nieta una vez que la recupera, lo había hecho con su hija, hubiera deseado hacerlo con su nieta Saya, pero con ella llego demasiado tarde, pero con su bisnieta Nadeshiko no lo haría. Haría lo que fuera por traer de regreso a su bisnieta, incluso si le cuesta la vida, no dejaría que ella sufriera todo.

-Nadeshiko, espera un poco mas, tu bisabuelo, Ryujin, va en camino, no desesperes a todo aquel que te haya tocado merece la pena máxima, sus castigos serán los mas terribles, mas que recibir la muerte, los hare pagar.-los ojos de Ryujin se enrojecieron mas entrando al estado neutro, el poder de el creció en furia total no perdonaría aquellos que le hicieran daño a su familia no de nuevo, ya perdió a su hija, a su nieta, a su amada esposa, pero no perdería a su bisnieta antes primero el..moriría en lugar de ella, esta vez no dejaría que nadie tocara lo mas preciado para el y menos ese hombre. Maldecía con todo su corazón a Oda Nobunaga, no poder el hombre que le arrebato lo que mas quiso en el mundo, sino también porque es el causante de las múltiples sucesos extraños, pero los únicos tres errores que nunca perdonaría de Nobunaga, serian el pase directo al Hades mismo.

Ahora solo Ryujin deseaba las sangre de Nobunaga, su cabeza para colgarla en una repisa como adorno. Esta vez las protegería en su nombre como emperador pero principalmente porque era abuelo, algo que siempre anhelo de su hija Sayuri, pero….ella había escogido a alguien incorrecto, solo esperaba guiar a su nieta como lo hizo con su hija en aquel entonces, además había otro problema, también debía encontrarlo a "él", claramente el tenia la primera reliquia **Amenohabakiri,** la espada cortante.

-Necesito encontrarle también, aunque si ese hombre esta convida, el ultimo descendiente de su clan así como yo y mi bisnieta Nadeshiko…eso quiere decir que….no , no, no, no, eso es imposible, además no dejare que pase de nuevo la maldita actitud de ese mocoso, me caía muy mal, no dejare que mi bisnieta sufra lo que mi pequeña Sayuri sufrió, mi pequeña nieta…-Ryujin apretó mas sus puños hasta sangrar mientras miraba la hermosa luna brillante, el suspiro mientras mas lagrimas caían

En su mano, el **Gungnir** , comenzó a vibrar, la melodía que poco a poco fue saliendo de lo mas profundo de la hermosa reliquia llego al corazón de Ryujin, palabras muertas y antiguo gran orgullo emergió como un rio volviendo a su cause.

Kimihiro quien estaba cerca observo como una extraña aura de color rojo salía de aquella reliquia en manos de Ryujin y lo envolvía mientras el miraba la luna como un anhelo sin saber que la luna misma para Ryujin era el recuerdo mas invaluable que tenia el para recordar aquellos días de paz y la mujer que tanto amo y que aun hoy en día amaba con locura y pasión. Ryujin a pesar de ser un demonio, un **Elder Brain,** era capaz de amar, no era como los humanos los pintaron algunas vez y Saya fue alguna vez el recuerdo de lo que una vez fueron. Kimihiro extrañaba a su amiga y se lamentaba en no poder ayudar a la hija de ella, no sabia como estaba y eso le preocupaba, además fue su culpa de haberla dejado en aquella cúpula, en un lugar cerca casi del reino mismo de Rites, pero era necesario, fue un arma de doble filo, había enviado a Nadeshiko a la protección como a la tortura eterna, solo esperaba enmendar su error de alguna forma, incluso derramando sangre. Justo cuando pensaba en retarse, sintió un cambio en el ambiente. El tiempo parecía detenido, los arboles y plantas habían dejado de moverse, parecía que incluso estaban concentrados en escuchar, la luz de luna que alguna vez fue muy opaca con los feos y terribles momentos que pasaba la tierra, ahora brillaba con fuerza espectacular, igualando al mismo sol, el que daba vida la planeta desde tiempos inmemoriales, el viento que una vez sintió frio se volvió cálido, el mismo viento abrazaba su corazón y su alma, dándoles cobijo, Kimihiro sintió un nudo en su garganta, el sentía la tristeza, pero también la valentía, sus oídos fueron llenados por la melodía que poco a poco a iba surgiendo de la reliquia en manos de Ryujin, la cual brillaba como una estrella pequeña en manos de el, tan cálida y tierna, como la bondad y la pureza encarnada. No entendía como era que una melodía pudiera causar tal efecto no solo en el, sino en todo el ambiente mismo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué propósito tenia un reliquia entonar las canciones?, ¿Qué significado tenia para los usuarios?, ¿Por qué solo escogían a solo una especifica persona?, ¿Qué tenían esas personas que otras no tenían?. Simplemente no lo entendía para nada, solo podía escuchar la melodía que dentro de poco fue acompañada por una profunda pero también delicada letra de una canción.

-¿canción?.-Kimihiro miro a Ryujin con ojos calmados por la melodía mientras seguía mirando a la hermosa luna

 _ **Inishie yori ibuku sūkōnaru tamashī yo**_ (Desde tiempos antiguos, el alma sublime ha respirado) _**kono uta ni tsutsuma re nanji, kiyora ni kaeran**_ (Envuelto en este poema, volverá las grandezas) _**Sei Yō nareba tanabiki yagate ten kake yuku (**_ En el tanabiki occidental, finalmente florecerá _ **) kogarete iru nodarou ano sōkyū no ōzora ni**_ (Me pregunto si estaré bien, en aquel amplio cielo azul) __

 _ **habataki nasai tsubasa hirogete shiro ya nogotoku**_ (Extiende tus alas, como un flecha blanca) _**ima,-me same nasai fukutsu no inochi**_ (Ahora ha despertado la vida eterna) _ **ga wa tomoni ari nandokidemo**_ (estando en cualquier lugar)


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, ¿Cómo estan?, Lamento mucho mi ausencia, el dia que iba a publicar doble capitulo por su gran paciencia me volvi a ocupar y esta vez mas feo, ¡¿Por qué?!, , realmente pienso a veces que estoy maldita porque no logro cumplir mis promesas, qnq, lamento mucho esto, en verdad agradezco a cada uno de ustedes que se ha tomado la molestia de estar esperando por cada capítulo, son unas personas geniales, saben espero poder finalizar este fanfic hasta finales de enero del año entrante, y tomarme hasta abril para poder escribir la segunda parte, en total serán 5 temporadas de Blood Soul, las cuales serán de 20 a 25 capitulos, eso ya lo decidi y serán largos por lo mismo que quiero darles algo de calidad a todos ustedes, gracias a **marati2011** por dejar sus grandes comentarios y a todos quienes lo leen, en verdad me hacen muy feliz, muchas gracias, espero que hayan pasado buenas fiestas en compañía de sus amadas familias, los quiero!

Capítulo 7.- OJOS AZULES

-"No te rindas".-fuertes y claras palabras de alguien fuerte, sabio, pero también con empatía oculta en lo mas profundo de su ser, algo totalmente desconocido, la forma que habían salido aquellas palabras no era en señal de apoyo sino casi como una orden, pero en algo decía que aquella palabras tenían aquel tono para esconder las verdaderas emociones.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados se sintió flotando en un cálido y confortante lugar, podía sentir como algo parecido a la seda la cubrían a ella dulcemente, no sentía dolor, no sentía miedo, sentía mucha calidez, confianza y protección estando en aquel lugar, no podía saber que era , trato de abrir sus ojos pero pesaban mucho, estaba muy cansada. Ya no sentía dolor, entonces , ¿Por qué no podía abrir sus ojos?.

-"Tonta mocosa".-de nuevo aquella voz de hombre llego a sus jóvenes oídos, de nuevo el mismo tono egocéntrico y serio que antes había escuchado. Pero no le disgustaba. Así era uno de sus tíos, solo recordar aquel tono le hacia querer regresar a su casa mas rápido, queria estar con sus tíos, sus abuelitos, su hermana…sus padres una vez mas, no donde estaba pasando muchas torturas y penas, solo para obtener de ella un poder que puede que ni tenia. Ella no había hecho nada. Solo había nacido. ¿Qué acaso vivir y defenderse era un pecado total en el mundo de hoy en día?. La tristeza y dolor la invadió en su corazón vulnerable y desprotegido.

Un densa y profunda oscuridad podía sentir que queria alcanzar su corazón herido por las palabras y la muerte. Queria devorarla, romperla en su totalidad, estaba muy asustada para hacer algo al respecto, era tan débil, tan tonta y estúpida, el tenia mucha razón en llamarla así, si ni siquiera puede defenderse ella misma, como podría defender a los demas incluso auto salvarse como ella había propuesto. Ella queria ser fuerte sin importar que, ella lo deseaba, no queria ser débil, ya había soportado mucho el dolor en su corazón, ni en su mente

-"esta bien que desees ser fuerte, pero…si lo deseas nunca cambies la forma en como tu eres".- dijo de nuevo la voz de aquel hombre, como siempre seria, pero calida pero esta vez se tono de voz oculta era preocupante, algo triste. ¿Por qué estaba triste?

Nadeshiko se movió levemente en medio de aquella densa oscuridad, a pesar de estar en la oscuridad y ver no mas haya de su propia nariz y de lo que seria aquel hombre de aspecto frio así como de voz fría, pero de corazón calido, ella trato de abrir sus ojos, tardo varios minutos hasta que por fin logro hacerlo, sus ojos cansados, adoloridos los abrió de nuevo en mucho tiempo.

Lo primero que logro alcanzar a ver fue una espesa bruma, su cabello largo y antes maltratado por los golpes y jalones constantes ahora se balanceaban con grandeza en el agua con bruma, no podía ver mas a haya como pensaba, pero había jurado que habría solo oscuridad a su alrededor, además había escuchado la voz de un hombre mayor a ella. L a profunda voz del hombre le recordaba a la profunda voz de su querido abuelito, la de su papi, y las de sus tíos, cada vez que los recordaba solo queria volver con ellos de cualquier forma, pero no había encontrado la manera. El dolor en ella volvió como lanzas y golpes mezclados juntos apuñalando sus esperanzas y sueños de volver. Ella queria volver, ¿pero como?. Ella no tenia las habilidades de su madre y padre, o las de su abuelito y sus tios, ella apenas si podía ponerse en pie por las múltiples pruebas que había tenido que pasar mas de un día, a cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo, a cada pestañeo de su vida. Siempre se preguntaba, ¿Por qué debía sufrir eso ella?, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Qué querían de ella?. Sus ojos cansados volvieron a tornarse borrosos por las lagrimas que ella se negaba a dejar salir, había llorado mucho tiempo sin descanso gritando y pataleando, luchando por salir, porque su voz fuera escuchada mas haya de donde ella misma estaba encerrada, pero nada, había casi quedado sin voz, hoy al ver que no hablaba, la golpearon de nuevo y brutalmente, recordaba como los hombres la tomaban bruscamente y la golpeaban contra el suelo una y otra vez, la habían quemado casi toda con planas y otros instrumentos con gran cantidad de calor, le habían jalado el cabello y la carne, aun sentía como su sangre caía y se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, le habían roto tanto piernas como brazos haciendo sus carnes tirones y la sangre había fluido mas y mas, al estar su carne abierta los hombres abrieron mucho mas las aberturas que tenia y sacaron a diestra y siniestra varios de sus huesos en pedazos o completos de sus extremidades, parecía ahora una muñeca de trapo un títere que necesitaba hilos para moverse, sufrió toda aquella tortura para que recuperara la voz,…..

Ella comenzó a temblar si abría sus ojos de nuevo cuando despertara realmente, si veían que aun seguía respirando y aun luchando por su vida, le harían lo mismo que hace unos momentos así como las pasadas torturas que sufrió desde que llego, sus heridas iniciales ni si quiera habían logrado sanar por completo y eran las que mas dolían , juraba que incluso que su carne, su piel interna y externa estaban totalmente podridas y ya con gusanos. El solo pensar que volvería a sufrir mas y mas torturas la llenaban mas de miedo, sus esperanzas de salir de ahí eran nulas, nadie en ese lugar se apiadaba de ella, se había hincado, suplicado y orado por su vida ante todos aquellos que la habían y seguirían torturando pero nadie se apiado de ella, nadie, todos se habían y se seguían riendo de ella con gran fuerza que incluso ahora ella podía escucharlos perfectamente. Ni en sus sueños ella estaba tranquila….ella solo queria regresar, queria estar con su familia. Ella ya no queria sufrir mas.

Nadeshiko se abraza a si misma, la corriente del agua la arrastraba mas hacia las infinitas profundidades del lago, un lago cubierto por la bruma que poco a poco se iba haciendo aun mas espesa que antes, cubriendo su campo de visión, pero parecía que buscaba cubrirla a ella en una oscuridad penetrante y fría. A pesar de ir cayendo mas y mas, viendo la bruma esparciéndose a sus alrededores poco a poco, encerrándola en una pequeña bruma de oscuridad plateada. Era fría, penetrante e incomoda. La bruma queria introducirse en ella, pero se negaba, no queria que le hicieran aun mas daño del que ya había sufrido, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tales castigos?, ¿que había hecho ella?, no lo entendía ella solo queria…volver….

-Mama vuelve por favor, no quiero estar sola mas, quiero volver a ver la luz del sol, la naturaleza, la luz de luna, pero mas importante estar con toda mi familia reunida, estar con abuelito Hades, con los tios Minos, Thanatos, Hipnos, Radamanthys, Aicos, con mi hermana Pandora, con papi, todos juntos de nuevo como familia, por favor, ¡Mami vuelve por favor no me dejen sola!.-Nadeshiko llamo a su mami con voz quebrada mientras miraba hacia arriba, su vista no alcanzaba a ver mas que solo su propia nariz, la bruma se había hecho mas oscura, apresándola, ahogándola totalmente, ella alzo su mano hacia la dirección donde ella miraba, una dirección que no podía decirse a donde estaba apuntando o llamando, algo que su vista no podía ver, y su alma no podía sentir….-¡Por favor!, ¡Mama!, ¡Vuelve!, ¡Mama!

Nadeshiko grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba en gran pena y dolor, ella queria a su familia de vuelta, queria estar con ellos de nuevo reunidos todos, felices, sin problemas sin pesares.

El cabello hermoso y negro azulado de Nadeshiko se balanceaba en el agua con elegancia, sus frágiles y tiernas manos alzadas hacia arriba hacia alguna dirección desconocida, tratando de buscar la ayuda y el soporte de alguien, sus ojos hermosos azules como la noche de un cielo sin nubes y llenos de estrellas, tan inocentes y tiernos, pero opacados con la tristeza y el maltrato, sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas buscando y pedían ayuda a gritos.

La profundidad del lago la arrastraban mas y mas profundo hacia una abismo o una oscuridad mas profunda, llena de mas sufrimiento y desesperación, la bruma la apresaba mas lastimándola mas y mas mientras la arrastraba junto con la profundidad del lago. Ella trataba de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo el peso del dolor, la culpa, la tristeza, el terror hacían que todo fuera en vano, ella se arrastraba mas y mas hacia arriba con sus manos aun extendidas esperando por alguien, por esa persona que le dio la vida.

Nadeshiko con su mirada, con sus gritos, con su llanto la seguían llamando cada vez mas y mas, su voz poco a poco se iba apagando con cada grito de terror y suplica, la bruma la iba apresando mas, se le empezaba a dificultar respirar, la bruma comenzaba a adentrarse en ella

-¡NO POR FAVOR!, ¡PARA!, ¡AYUDA!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡ALGUIEN, MAMÁ!.-Nadeshiko grito y alzo mas a su mano libre hacia arriba en donde se encontraba la superficie del lago, mientras la bruma poco a poco se empezaba a acercar a sus orificios nasales, sus partes intimas, sus ojos y sus oídos, Nadeshiko abrió sus ojos totalmente aterrada, tembló pensando lo peor….-No…por favor…alguien…por favor…yo…yo…¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

Nadeshiko grito desde lo mas profundo de su corazón lo que mas ella anhelaba, ella no queria morir, por mas sufrimiento que ella pasase aun tenia gente que la estaba esperando, que la estaba buscando y que como ella anhelaban que ella volviese con ellos y ella con ellos, ella no podía morir en ese lugar, no podía…ella…no…era débil….ella…ella

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, su mano fue tomada por otra mas grande, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la bruma que había amenazado con entrar en ella se había detenido. Una mano cubierta por un guante de color negro y de bordes de color azul cielo estaba fuerte enrollada en su pequeña mano, el agarre era firme y cálido al mismo tiempo, una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo atrás y que extrañaba con mucha tristeza, pero muy profundo en sentía que la calidez de quien la estaba sosteniendo tenia una profunda tristeza también, cubierta por una capa de frialdad y seriedad total, pero aun así la calidez del corazón de esa persona era mas fuerte que su frialdad y tristeza unidas.

Aquel brazo toma la mano de Nadeshiko un poco mas suave dejando el tacto rudo de hace varios momentos y poco a poco jalo a Nadeshiko hacia una dirección, la misma dirección donde había alzado sus brazos momentos antes. La bruma que la había apresado poco a poco se fue dispersando y aclarándose al mismo tiempo. Su campo de visión volvió a ser mas amplio, la oscuridad que antes había rodeado al lago desapareció, en su lugar cálidos y brillantes rayos del sol cubrieron y llenaron el lago con su hermosa luz, el agua que los rodeaba era hermosa, tan cristalina y pura como un alma noble y buena, oculta del daño ajeno y pocas veces mostrada, pequeñas ondas se formaban a sus alrededores, una por una a cada minuto o segundo que pasaba una perfecta sincronización.

En ese momento ella sonrió después de mucho tiempo de haber estado llorando, gritando y suplicando por su vida, el agua la abrazaba con ternura y curaba sus heridas, era tan suave y llena de calidez infinita, como el cariño y la bondad.

Una fuerte y poderosa mano la jalo levemente pero con firmeza, ella se sorprendió por lo que paso y miro a la persona quien había tomado su mano, ella miraba al hombre frente a ella sin palabras. Un hombre alto de piel blanca no tanto como la de ella, un hermoso cabello dando casi al platinado y que llegaba arriba de sus caderas parecía suave como una nube y sedoso como la misma seda, vestía una camisa de color gris con bordados en forma de espada de naipes de color azul claro como el de los guantes que usaba en ambos brazos y que llegaban bajo de los codos, su pantalón era de cuero de color negro y sus botas del mismo color , llegaban hasta la rodillas y también tenían en los bordes de color azul claro y de la misma forma que la camisa que usaba aquel hombre frente a ella. Ella miro con curiosidad y agradecimiento al hombre por haberla ayudado, cuando pensaba en las palabras mas educadas y adecuadas posibles para demostrar su gratitud, distinguió una particularidad en él. El lugar donde debía estar su ojo derecho ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba un parche de color negro y cuando miro el ojo izquierdo se quedo asombrada, la mirada de ese hombre era fría, carente de emoción, pero su único ojo mostraba lo que ella había pensado antes. El color de ojos de él era del mismo color que el mismo cielo sin nubes un hermoso azul claro que ni los mares se comparaban con aquel color azul claro mas claro que el mismo cielo, aunque mostraba una terrible seriedad, ella vino mas profundo en el, vio mas profunda el alma que el poseía y era en verdad una de las mas tiernas y amables de las que había visto en su vida , después de las miradas cálidas y llenas de amor que sus padres, abuelito, tios y su hermana le habían dedicado a ella y también a todos ellos juntos. Nadeshiko sintió un nudo profundo en su garganta el ver el alma y bondad de aquel hombre que la salvo hace poco, ella queria agradecerle por haberla ayudado, por haberla escuchado, por todo. La tristeza que sintió al recordad la amabilidad y ternura de su familia se sintió vacía por dentro, ella en verdad extrañaba todo de lo de su hogar y a su familia reunida y sin malas experiencias o destinos terribles. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas y bajo su mirada triste, ella comienza a hipar

- **Noli tradere stultus primus** (no te rindas mocosa).-el hombre que la había salvado la atrajo hacia él dándole un abrazo fuerte que la dejo inmóvil por la sorpresa que sintió al verse abrazada por el mismo hombre que la salvo. El hombre enredo sus amplios y fríos brazos alrededor de Nadeshiko con ternura, ella no sabia que hacer, no podía saber si podía corresponder, la mano del hombre comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, el idioma en el que el hombre había hablado lo entendía solo un poco, pero sus palabras eran finas y claras que son y podían ayudarle en un momento de crisis, el hombre la acerco mas a ella y la abrazo con ternura. Nadeshiko se sorprendió mucho por el abrazo que aquel hombre le dio, ella comenzó a llorar correspondiendo el abrazo fuerte mas fuerte como nunca antes lo había hecho, en verdad, ella necesitaba mucho a su familia, los extrañaba mucho, demasiado….- Eres muy buena y eso se nota mocosa

Nadeshiko abrió sus ojos un poco mas en sorpresa y miro al hombre directamente mientras la estaba abrazando, había hablado en su idioma en japones, ella pensó que solo hablaba en latín pero no fue así, él había hablado su lengua madre además lo que le había dicho la hizo sentirse algo alegre pero confundida.

-¿Amable?.-pregunto ella. Nadeshiko jamás se había considerado amable incluso sus tíos le decían que era un diabillo una niña muy traviesa, pero con una gran sonrisa y alegría, pero jamás le dijeron que amable, solo sus padres le habían dicho pero con poca frecuencia, pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo podía catalogarse a alguien como amable?.

-no hay necesidad de pensar mucho en eso no lo crees.-dice el hombre de hermoso ojo azul algo serio y con su mirada fría, penetrante sobre ella, le hizo temblar un poco pero ella se mantuvo firme tal y como cuando aquellos hombres la comenzaron a torturar, ella no debía mostrarse mas débil, pero el era imposible, ella en verdad ya no sabia que hacer, solo sufría y sufría, había buscado la manera de salir mas de una vez, pero si solo se movía un poco en dirección ya sea a la puerta o una ventana, los castigos eran terribles, había visto como le era arrancado su brazo frente a sus ojos, sentía como su carne era cortada y jalada, la sangre salpicada todo a su alrededor, el dolor era inmenso, cada hueso de su brazo arrancado fue extraído cuando le contaron su brazo pero ella podía incluso sentir el dolor de sus huesos extraídos siendo destruidos pieza por pieza lentamente mientras otro hombre ponía una inmensa cierra en su parte intima, aquella fue una experiencia terrible. La gran hoja de metal moviéndose tan rápido como el viento comenzó a cortar su parte intima, sus gritos y llantos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, la carne salía volando y la sangre de ella bañaba el lugar, la sangre no deba de fluir con la carne desprendiéndose por los cortes, pieza por pieza caían destrozando así su parte intima dejándola hecha tirones, la cual no dejo de ser torturada la poca carne que quedo sin ser cortada y sin caer, fue jalada por los dedos y los dientes de aquellos hombres y con ello jalándolo un gran parte de carne, jalaban fuerte para que la carne se desprendiera como si estuvieran quitando una cinta totalmente dura, los músculos se tensaban en ella con cada jalón bruco, su corazón parecía que se iba a parar por el dolor que no paraba de fluir en todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su alma, podía escuchar los llantos de suplica de su misma alma, mientras ella con terror, con llantos y oraciones pedía el perdón, así como también la suplica de dejarla en paz pero aquellos hombres mientras mas la oían gritar, suplicar, llorar , desangrar, sufrir y perdiendo la fe, era un deleite total, el brillo de diversión total en los ojos de todos esos hombres que la torturan día a día nunca desaparecen de sus sueños, en ningún momento y con ello el dolor vuelve mas fuerte que antes, y eso era por si debilidad total, ella….no sabia que hacer mas….solo queria volver a casa, queria se olvidaran de ella como algo que no tiene valor ya o como un animal que solo estorba, ella tenia esa elección si es que no llegaba a salir de ese terrible lugar.

-Niña has luchado mucho y eso se nota leguas, eres valiente y determinada.-dice el hombre, Nadeshiko lo miro fijamente mientras un lagrimas caían de sus ojos, en eso ella sintió la fría mano de él sobre sus mejillas las cuales estaban empapadas de lagrimas, las grandes manos de él estaban limpiando sus lagrimas tiernamente, hasta no dejar rastro alguno de que una vez lloro.

La frialdad de sus manos era algo que la hizo temblar, pero al poco tiempo sintió una cálida y hermosa sensación, una sensación de ternura, compresión y empatía, casi comparada al amor de familia que ella tanto extraña, a pesar de la frialdad y dureza del hombre, aquel tacto fue muy cálido y tierno. Sintió como su corazón se volvía cálido y latía sin temor, un temor que le impidió respirar, ver y tener esperanza, el miedo infundido por aquellas personas que comenzaron a experimentar con ella desde hace tiempo, ni ella sabia cuanto tiempo había permanecido siendo tortura por esas personas. Aun así a pesar de todo lo vivido ella volvia a tener mas esperanza que antes, y mas por las palabras del hombre que ahora la estaba abrazando con ternura y que a pesar de su frialdad le daba tanta calidez con solo una mirada o una acción sin recibir nada a cambio o incluso lo hacia de corazón total, algo que jamás había pensado en sentir de nuevo y menos con una persona que no fuera parte de su familia. Era un sol desconocido para ella totalmente, pero uno que al igual que su familia no dejaría que nadie lo extinguiera, no como sucedió como sus padres…pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sentía la calidez y amor que le dieron durante el tiempo que estuvieron con ella queriéndola tal y como es. Nadeshiko sonrió con ternura al recordar todos aquellos momentos que tanta alegría poco a poco le daban.

-Una sonrisa se ve mejor en ti mocosa.-dijo el hombre sin su tono frio y Nadeshiko lo miro sonriendo una sonrisa llena de ternura y bondad y que solo tenia un propósito mostrar que a pesar de todo, a pesar de los malos momentos una sonrisa era la clave para todo. El hombre pareció comprender lo que ella quiso transmitir con esa sonrisa hacia el. De nuevo acaricio la mejilla de Nadeshiko con mucha ternura y el se inclino y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Nadeshiko abrió mucho sus ojos en sorpresa incluso sintió como sus mejillas se volvían acaloradas con ese beso.

-Este…umm..eh?.-Nadeshiko no supuso que responder mucho menos que pensar. Los labios del hombre se alejaron de su frente el volvió a mirarla fijamente, el agua que los rodeaba balanceando los cabellos de ambos con mucha elegancia casi uniéndolos como un hilo irrompible, ambos ojos azules uno claro y los otros oscuros como la noche no dejaban de verse, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido totalmente.

-Ya no tienes porque llorar mas, ya todo pasara.-dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente aun, ella noto como el tono frio de el había vuelto incluso había algo de seriedad como si fuera a informar algo de suma importancia

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no tengo por que llorar?.-pregunta Nadeshiko mirándolo también fijamente sin querer despegar su vista de aquel hermoso ojo azul como el cielo y la pureza misma.

-A pesar de que tu sufrimiento haya empezado, no quiere decir que vaya a terminar, una vez empezado tu misma tendrás que buscar la forma de terminar con tu mismo sufrimiento y de los que te puedan rodear en algún futuro lejano o no muy lejano, algo mas haya que la misma muerte y la misma vida puede curar y terminar aquel sufrimiento algo difícil de ver pero difícil de obtener, incluso el mismo tiempo, no lo ha obtenido como tal.-dijo el hombre

-algo que ni el mismo tiempo ha obtenido.-dijo Nadeshiko para ella misma mientras bajaba su mirada en señal de pensamiento total.

-Tendrás que despertar, volver a donde ahora estar, en aquel cuarto de nuevo.-anuncio el hombre y Nadeshiko salto asustada, el solo pensar que volveria ahí la hacia temblar totalmente del miedo, ahora estaba paralizada, pero las manos de aquel hombre la abrazaron con mucha mas fuerza y ternura que antes….-todo estará bien a partir de ahora, como dije aun no ha terminado tu camino lleno de espinas, pero en medio de aquel camino de espinas hay pequeños campos de flores bellas y hermosas, cada campo es un alivio, tu has recorrido la primera parte de tu camino de espinas y has llegado a tu campo de flores cálido, calmado y bondadoso, ahora no tienes porque temer, pero así como llegaste al campo de flores tu misma volverás a tomar el camino de espinas, uno lleno de dolor, pero que al mismísimo final veras lo que mas anhelas y lo que tu corazón ha deseado y desee para esos momentos cuando ya no seas una pequeña niña

Nadeshiko escuchaba todo atentamente, para ella todo era muy difícil de comprender, ella tenia mucha curiosidad sobre su futuro, ¿Qué podía elegir?, ¿Qué camino seguiría?, ¿acaso ya lo había escogido desde que nació?. Sus pensamientos y las palabras de aquel hombre la confundían un poco mas, pero podía entender que a pesar de todo siempre hay una luz al final del camino.

Ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco, había comenzado a sentir sueño. Estando en medio de un gran lago sin fondo, respirando bajo el agua, era totalmente mágico, desconocido pero hermoso en su totalidad, el agua, la calidez y los pocos momentos de tranquilidad aliviaron su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma dolida. Ahora tenia mas esperanza y mayor curiosidad, del futuro, de ella y de aquel hombre que aun la tenia abrazada fuertemente y acariciaba con dulzura su pelo largo. Suaves roces, suaves deslices en su pelo la hicieron sentir mas cómoda, su respiración se volvió pausada, su cuerpo algo pesado por el sueño que ahora poco a poco la invadía, ella sin querer separarse de el aun, no queria dejar ir de nuevo calidez , lo abrazo fuerte, pegándose mucho a el, y cerro sus ojitos.

Su visión se hizo oscura, sus sentidos se volvieron débiles por el sueño, y la calidez, la ternura y al amabilidad la envolvían como si fueran una calda sabana protegiéndola, de toda tempestad humana o natural. Sintiendo como el hombre la abrazaba con menos fuerza pero con mucha ternura le susurro algo al oído haciendo que aquello fuera lo ultimo que ella oyera antes de caer a los brazos del sueño. El sueño profundo del dios del sueño, Hipnos, su tío.

-El vino por ti, Ryujin te ha encontrado.-dijo aquel hombre al oído de Nadeshiko antes de que ella cayera en el sueño

….

Nadeshiko se movió en sueños, ya no sentía aquella calidez envolviéndola, ni los brazos de aquel hombre abrazándola con ternura y mucho cariño, el agua suave como la seda fue reemplazada por el frio y la dureza del metal. El dolor que había jurado que había desaparecido había vuelto , pero en una tonalidad muy leve ella podía moverse. Sus ojos que una vez fueron pesados los volvió abrir y miro que aun estaba en aquel sucio y terrible cuarto de tortura. Ella con cuidado poco a poco se fue sentando quedando de espaldas contra la pared y agarrando sus mas feas y profundas heridas en sus extremidades. Ella miro a todos lados, aquellos había sido un sueño, pero…había sido muy real, aun recordaba las palabras de aquel hombre antes de haber despertado, incluso la calidez de como la abrazo, el beso en la frente y sus ánimos hacia ella en el poco tiempo que se vieron.

-Ryujin, él…dijo ese nombre..pero..¿quien es Ryujin?.-dijo Nadeshiko al mismo tiempo que comenzó a oír un gran alboroto, uno que no era un pelea habitual de las personas que la torturaban esta vez era mas fuerte, incluso ella sentía el piso temblando bajo sus pies, los gritos de terror y de ayuda, como los de ella llegaron a sus oídos como dagas. Aquellos terribles gritos le erizaban la piel totalmente, eran terribles, la agonía y la desesperación mezcladas con el temor y la locura la hicieron temblar de miedo, Ella mordió fuertemente su labio al punto del sangrado. El sabor metal de su sangre lleno sus papilas di gustativas que le daba asco total. Escucho los huesos siendo rompidos y sacados lentamente de la carne uno por uno sin misericordia, escucho como la carne era cortada y en cortes limpios y simples mientras la sangre salpicaba al son que la carne y pedazos de carne salían volando uno por uno, órganos, intestinos, todo lo que estaba dentro y fuera del ser humano se estaba volviendo puré . Los gritos de aquellas personas no cesaban se incrementaban estaban siendo torturados igual que ella. El sonido de la alarma de peligros no fue lo suficientemente ruidosa para opacar los gritos, los llantos y la desesperación de las personas, ni las suplicas y plegarias a dios descendieron, aumentaban.

El sonido de la sierra se escucho en todo el lugar, la carne siendo partida totalmente, la sangre salpicado, los órganos volando totalmente despedazados. Los gritos de las personas se escucharon mas en todo el lugar sin secar, gritos terribles, llenos de dolor, la carne siendo cortada y jalada cruelmente, seguido de los músculos y arterias hasta dejar solo el hueso para después ser cortado por la misma sierra. Nadeshiko ese abrazo mas a si misma, recordando aquella vez, la sierra cortando su parte intima , su sangre brotando a todos lados, pieza por pieza, rápidamente.

-No por favor.-Nadeshiko rogo con voz entrecortada por el ganas que tenia por llorar y también por el miedo que sentía a lo ahora desconocido haya afuera donde ahora era un lugar lleno de gran escandalo, ella se abrazo a su misma y se arrastro hasta el rincón mas oscuro del cuarto de metal donde estaba. Elevo sus manos hacia sus oídos y los tapo fuertemente para no escuchar nada, ni siquiera sus pensamientos, ella tenia un propósito y el cual le daba ahora mas esperanza que nunca y mas gracias a es hombre que apareció en su sueños o en la realidad.

Mientras lo pensaba como fue que había pasado todo eso fue cuando noto que el mismo ruido de los llantos, suplicas, clemencias y agonía, solo el sonido de la alarma de peligro o de ataque seguía activada, Nadeshiko pensó lo peor y lo menos esperado, solo podía escuchar también el sonido de su respiración agitada, llena de temor. Ella se pego mas a la pared sintiendo la frialdad y la dureza como su única protección ahora.

El tiempo avanzaba lentamente, ella espero a que pasara algo mas no paso al instante, cuando pensó en relajarse y soltar un gran y alto suspiro de alivio, pero fue ahí cuando escucho las fuertes pisadas de alguien, las pisadas en el silencio hacían un eco fuerte mas y mas fuerte conforme se fueron acercando, Nadeshiko cubrió su boca por inercia con ambas de sus manitas, bloqueando cualquier sonido que llegara a salir involuntariamente de ella, pero el terror la invadía las pisadas se hicieron fuerte y mas presentes en donde ella estaba, ella tembló asustada , sintió como ella se hacia en el piso del mismo miedo, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban frenéticamente mientras temblaba mas y mas, las pisadas se habían detenido justo enfrente de su puerta, ella se puso blanca mas blanca que la misma luna en el cielo estrellado.

Ella espero a que la puerta misma se abriera como en las películas de terror, haciendo un sonido ensordecedor y también penetrante, pero fue todo lo contrario, la gran y fuerte puerta de metal fue destruida. El viento y el sonido del mismo siendo cortado por la fuerza, el peso y la velocidad por la cual la misma puerta salió volando fueron demasiado rápidos, a un lado de ella escucho la destruir de mas metal, con su corazón latiendo fuertemente a cada momento ella volteo, para encontrarse con la terrible sorpresa de que la puerta de metal, fuerte, resistente e impenetrable ahora era añicos igual que el vidrio.

Nadeshiko quiso alejarse de ahí, per de nuevo su miedo e indecisiones la detenían con fuerzas así como también con mucho miedo, pero en lo mas profundo de su corazón le decía que todo ahora iba a estar bien, mas no entendía porque sentía que su propio corazón le decía con su mas sinceros pensamientos que ahora todo iba a mejorar y no lo podía comprender.

Las pisadas de nuevo se hicieron presentes esta vez mas quedas y suaves, Nadeshiko miro en medio de la oscuridad en donde ella estaba encerrada, la luz baño todo el cuarto completo. Nadeshiko cubrió sus ojos con fuerza, había estado muy desacostumbrada a la luz tan fuerte y clara como la del mismo cuarto, ella miro a todos lados tratado de acostumbrarse, hasta que le vio…estaba parado frente a el. La mirada de Nadeshiko recorrió todo de el y se quedo intrigada, era un hombre muy alto el que estaba frente a ella mirándole fijamente y sin decir nada, todo en el le llamo la atención. sus vestimentas no era de la época moderna y los que lo veían pensaban que estaba loco sus ojos rojos de color carmín brillan con fuerza en el brillo magnifico del cuarto, su cabello de color negro corto y que se pegaba unos cuantos mechones a su frente con la lluvia era idéntico a la noche más profunda nunca antes vista su piel pálida pero helada como el hielo, su estatura sobrepasaba el nivel estándar su ropa totalmente estaba mojada, dando la señal que en el exterior la temporada de lluvias podía empezar pero su aspecto lo hacía lucir feroz su ropa estando cerca daba a entender que era un guerrero formidable y poderoso sus músculos trabajado se enmarcaban por su ropa mojada, la cual consistía en un tipo de chaleco color gris de estilo medieval con bordados de color negro fuerte llevaba una camisa de color blanco sus pantalones de color negro fuerte como los bordados y unas botas que llegaban más debajo de sus rodillas sobre su espalda una gran espada de color plateada y finamente tallada brillaba con fuerza igual que sus ojos carmín y sobre su cinturón dos espadas mas pero más pequeñas pero igual de finas y filosas que la que traía en su espalda, el hombre la mira con confianza.

Nadeshiko estaba tranquila y muy calmada por la presencia de aquel enemiga tico hombre , el cual se inclino y estiro su mano hacia ella sonriendo con ternura, Nadeshiko miro desde la mano hasta el hombre frente a ella, el cual sonreía con mucha ternura y amor

-Nadeshiko.-el hombre le llamo pero antes de que ella respondiera porque ya sabia que explicarle pero ahora era un bebe. …-Te he estado buscando no hay tiempo para llorar, es tiempo de ver el futuro, ven conmigo Nadeshiko

…

Desde lo alto de la Torre de Tokio miraba la gran estela de humo donde estaba llevándose el ataque, sobre los cielos y mas haya del sitio volaban y vigilaban los **Elder Brain** , hacia tiempo que no veía a unos de los malditos de la maldición del tiempo. Con su único sano miro al horizonte mientras se escuchaba el gruñir de las bestias y con ello el gruñido de una la cual comando a todas se hizo presente, ni el fuego mismo hacia gala de presencia a su gran tamaño y forma deformada. El sonrió

-tal y como me contaron el siempre tan extravagante pero era necesario.-dijo el oji azul mirando aquel lugar mientras sostenía en sus manos un hermoso collar, idéntico al de Nadeshiko, salvo que la piedra de color azul fuerte era mas clara cual cielo y cual ojo azul el poseía, el suspiro y miro el cielo satisfecho…..-Al menos llegue a tiempo, por primera vez…la espada salvo a alguien , nos es así **Amenohabakiri**


End file.
